The Diamond Snowflake: SIGMA
by TheOracleOfSecrets
Summary: Separated from her sister since childhood, Elsa had lived with her foster family nearly her entire life. Now entering college, it's getting much harder for her to keep her alter identity a secret. With a bunch of nosy friends, the world at her chase, and a silver-haired teacher who just can't go away, how will the poor blonde deal with her double life?
1. Prologue

**#Prologue**

Years back in a certain high school, before the start of all hell and chaos, there were five young teenage boys. Namely John Arendelle, James Overland, Edward Corona, Cedric Mason and Fergus Dunbroch. They were tech maniacs. Once, when a teacher fail to fix a technical problem (which happened quite often their school), the boys would shush him aside and fixed it themselves. Even adding addictions that only they'd understand how to use. Sneaky trick to be in charge of a large part of the school's electricity

With the marks they'd left at school, the boys were in over their heads. A certain group of girls didn't find their high and mighty act any fun either. They hated the boys further once they found out they thought of women as mere, useless waste of mass

Amy Johansson, Emily Valentine, Amy's twin Melinda Johansson, and the last Eleanor Collins were the group. These girls were determined that the boys were wrong about the female race, successfully being in second place in intelligence

Until a day came, and fate strung it's game

The day was sunny, the group of girls loud with chatter as they walked home from school. Then two teenage boys with ripped jeans and tank tops ran past them and swiped away Amy's and Emily's laptop bag. Being the athletic one, Eleanor reacted quickly and bolted for the thieves. The rest called out for help.

John, Cedric, and James then came by and could be seen chasing the thieves as well. Edward and Fergus went to calm the girls down.

The trio then returned with the laptop bag in John's hands with James and Eleanor behind him, each of the two holding the thieves by their wrists

Since then, the boys learned that girls weren't so bad, and the girls were not too right about them either after all these years. They then became a group with two new recruits, Rooney Fitsherbert and Dean Anderson. They were the ones who stole the laptop bag

The two reflected what they've done and entered law school majoring in security. They wanted to become policemen. John and James paid for their tuition and let them stay in their houses. Rooney and Dean's lives changed since

Things were well, but good times never last too long

John and Cedric fell for Amy, and just when their rivalry began to warm up, the lady of interest chose the man she wanted. John

Knowing the truth, Cedric was far beyond disappointed, but he did not want Amy to feel pity over him or make situations complex for her. One uses less energy if they just accepted reality. And that's what Cedric did

One day, Amy fell sick, and needed help with medicine. She called her new boyfriend John, but there was no answer. She called Cedric instead

However, the man himself hesitated to go. There were storms outside, and winds that would sweep off one's umbrella even at the strongest grip. But what value was his umbrella than Amy's health? He grabbed his jacket and drove to the nearest pharmacy. Cedric couldn't see clearly through the cloud-muffled sky as he was on the way, but a few meters ahead, he did found a little boy crossing the road. A round light shone behind him and got brighter by the second, followed by the large silhouette of a truck. It did not seem like it was going to stop.

Without a second thought, Cedric slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, the arrow shoot towards the fastest speed. He went towards the side of the bus and slowed its speed. The boy survived.

Cedric did not.

Quickly, as his bloody body was taken out of his car, he was sent to the hospital, only to be confirmed dead six hours later due to much blood loss and fatal damage to his brain and overall body.

Everyone close to Cedric came with flowers to mourn his death, even the family of the boy he saved. Amy too. She even locked herself in her room for days. She couldn't handle the sadness and guilt that tore her sanity apart

After many years later...

John and Amy officially became husband and wife. The two ran a business together which turned into a massive number one company named Arendelle Industries. Their bestselling products were usually high tech laptops, PC, laptops specifically for gamers and programmers, and softwares. They grew into a happy family with their two adorable girls Elsa and Anna. Elsa was going to be the heiress of Arendelle Industries

Another pair of close friends were wed as well. James and Emily happily wearing rings devoted and promised to each other. They ran their own company which everyone called Overland Industries. Their laptops had well rounded features, but their standout products were their high-tech tablets and softwares. The married couple had two children, Jackson and Pippa. It was decided that Jackson was the next heir of the company

Edward was wed with Melinda. Together they ran a third best company after Overland, The Corona's. They specialize at smartphones, accessories, and headphones. They had a child named Rapunzel, the heiress of their empire

Fergus married with Eleanor. They built the fourth ranked empire after Corona which they titled with Dunbroch Industries. They weren't as outstanding in matters of hardware, but their software and antivirus was something to be reckoned with, and a good stock of it in Arendelle's. They had four children. A girl named Merida as the oldest, and younger triplets named Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Merida was supposed to be the next heiress, but she wasn't too interested and often rebelled against her training in order to properly prepare her to inherit the business. Her parents thought it'd be best for one of the triplets to be the next heir instead

Both Dean and Rooney were engaged to the loved ones of their own. But the two worked just together in International Spy Disguise a.k.a I.S.D, and were the best agents there. Dean had a son named Christopher and Rooney a son named Eugene

Days passed by like happily, normally, typically. So by the time nightmares creep in, taking what they had and threw burning flames, they wouldn't notice. A nightmare that would shatter the international market and make the world fall into a terrifying chaos. Until an unknown, certain person save everything, but also leave without trace

* * *

 **Heyy readers! sorry not updated for a long time! I lost my wifi connection and having a vacation with my family for 1 week so no updates T-T**

 **I just realize that this story have a huge mess so I decide to republish and fixed some errors and incomplete so you readers could understand the story, so I start with the prologue**

 **Please read and tell me how is it :)**

 **Elaine...**


	2. Chapter 1 : Anna's Past

**#Chapter 1: Anna's Past**

Third Person's POV

Rain pattered outside the residence if the Arendelle family. Amy and John were in the middle of an important discussion, the tightness of the atmosphere between them demanded no disturbance, and yet a soft knock interrupted. The two turned with throats hot and ready for yelling, then cooled when their eyes found the pink-cheeked face of a five year old girl which peeked out of a blanket wrapped around the child's form. Pale blond braids dangled and visible under her face.

The parents' faces softened. **"Elsa dear, why are you out of bed?"** her mother asked softly, her own voice like a caress

 **"I'm sorry. The thunder is really scary and loud mama. It feels like I'm being yelled at. I can't sleep. Can I please sleep with you?"** the little girl requested.

 **"Sorry sweetheart, but mama and papa are really busy now. Why don't I call Wendy to sleep with you instead?"** Elsa frowned behind her blanket. She liked Wendy, but it's not the same if it wasn't her mother.

 **"It's okay, maybe I can try to be a big girl this time and be brave. I'm gonna try to sleep on my own. G'night papa, g'night mama,"** she gave each her parents a kiss on the cheek and went out the door, closing it.

Hearing the entrance shut, Amy exhaled. **"We can't just sit around and wait John! You know what those hackers will do if we don't give them what they want!"**

The woman pointed a finger to a laptop screen on the desk, written with ransomware that asking about $300 as repayment of the blocked important company files

 **"I suggest we should seek help from your brothers."**

John shot his eyes open and pointed a dangerous gaze. **"Don't you dare bring up my brothers."**

His wife rolled her eyes. **"Perhaps you have another idea then?"**

John uncurled his crossed fingers after some thinking, and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. He talked for a bit, then the call ended after a clipped _'yes'_.

 **"Get your jacket and pack up the laptop. I just called Dunbroch and they agreed to help."** Amy huffed and took her jacket with fur cuffs, and zipped the laptop back in it's case. She then followed her husband behind

 **"Wait! What about the girls?"**

 **"They'll be fine. I'll tell the chief guard to double the security."** The two went out into a car, and drove into the raging storm

Meanwhile, Elsa sat with folded legs as she lightly swung the legs of her knight doll towards Anna's witch doll. Her four year old sister giggled before retorting the attack by hovering her doll above Elsa's before whooshing down so the witch hit the knight's chest with the point of her hat. Each had blankets wrapped around them as they played. They couldn't have their parents helping them sleep, so they decided to sleep later and play.

Though, they did miss their parents. But four months passed and they barely talk to eachother. It felt more lonely whenever they gently rejected them in order to focus on work, but they were understanding children. They did not want to bother.

A yawn floated from Anna's lips, yet the girl wasn't tired. There was the same drag pulling at Elsa eyelids, but at the same time she felt light and still wakeful. The girls put away their toys and snuggled to eachother, hoping sleep would come anyway.

A loud thump and crash jolted them

 **"What was that?"** Anna whispered in panic.

 **"I don't know. Let's check it out,"** Elsa said, putting out one foot out the bed

The two left their bedrooms and followed the loud noise, each carrying toy bats. The thumping became more rapid as their steps became more slow. The crashing noise fiercer.

The two had their weapons raised as they were just beside the doorframe to the kitchen, before dropping the objects entirely as strong arms snatched their arms and forced a cloth to their mouths and noses. Breathing and screaming, the girls fought, but the hold was tight. The smell of the cloth hurriedly traveled to their lungs, and their entire body weakened. The girls collapsed to the ground

Anna woke up to meet darkness. It shook her. Was she dead? She moved around to slap herself and check, then found herself tied to a chair.

 **"Elsa! Joke's over!"** Anna cried.

A voice replied, but it was too deep and sturdy. It wasn't Elsa. **"Looks like the kid has finally woken up."**

Her eyes followed the voice to the corner kf a room. A figure of a man between his twenties or thirties emerged. A thick coat was wrapped around his body, showing just a pair of black pants and boots that he wore.

 **"Wh-wh-who are you?!"** Anna asked with a raised voice, still shaking furiously in her chair.

 **"Relax kiddo. You might think I'm the thief, but I'm the guy who saved you."**

The strawberry blonde's wiggling ceased a little. **"You are...my savior? What do you mean?"**

 **"You'll know when you grow up."**

The man then released her from her chair. twisting around her red wrists, Anna watched as he opened a door behind him. He found her silently staring.

 **"Ya comin' or not?"** he asked. He didn't sound menacing, it was rather kind

It was weird. **"Are you sure you're not the thief and you're not tricking me into thinking that you're not the thief?"**

The man laughed. **"Calm your horses. I promise I'm not gonna do any bad stuff to you, got it? See me like your own uncle."**

 **"Um..."**

 **"I got cookies at home. Want to come now?"**

A new twinkle appeared in Anna's blue eyes at the mention of the dessert. **"Really?"**

 **"Nope, thieves lie."**

 **"Noo! You must have some! I'm hungry!"**

A shadow washed over Anna as the man walked closer, and crouched down. **"Then trust that I'm not a thief. I'm really not."**

 **"Cookies first!"**

 **"This kid."** The man rolled his eyes. **"Fine let's go."**

Anna cheered.

The two then went out of the room and into an aisle. It was still strange to be with a stranger, but there was no threat or fear. In fact, she felt rather comfortable around him. Besides, the promise of a pastry crunching between her teeth was awaiting.

 **"What's your name, sir?"** Anna asked.

 **"Just call me Mark,"** he said, smiling.

 **"I'm Anna!"** she smiled back. **"Can I hold your hand by the way? I don't want you to get lost."**

The man snickered at her reason, and took her outstretched hand in his. **"Keep careful watch, kid. I lose track of myself easily."**

 **"Okay!"**

 **"Oh, and one more thing."** The sudden question stopped the girl in her tracks. She lifted her eyes to the man before her. **"From now on, you are Annabeth, okay? My one only daughter."**

Anna processed his words for a moment, then nodded with a smile. She let herself be led away from the room.

At that moment, Anna felt happiness. The kind when she's around her parents. Was it because she was with an adult? Whatever reason it is, the girl wanted it last forever.

Somewhat, it did. Six years later. Anna grew into a lovely, cheerful girl. She wasn't the meek, scared four year old girl any longer. Her tenth birthday was four months ago

Mark had aged too, now about fifty six years old. His body succumbed to his age sadly quicker than the normal. In a hospital, he laid sick on his bed. Breathing was too heavy, his head was as light as leaves.

He wondered if his life would still go on, but the very slow beeping of his electrocardiogram made him doubt. He had to tell Anna the truth, but he thought of her face fresh of bloodsight and full of innocence, and decided otherwise.

So, he wrote all about it, about her in a letter with a photo he had. He placed the letter in a box, and kept it until the day arrived

Anna stood outside his hospital room, heaving a breath. She was anxious of seeing him again. The veins of his body had more color than his own skin. His eyes never seemed to be fully open. And the all too slow beats of the electrocardiogram were unbearable to hear.

No, he wasn't dead. That was all that mattered. He would get better

A bit more relaxed at the hope of that last thought, Anna knocked the door

 **"Come in."**

She gently opened the door and walked closer to Mark's hospital, and there laid the man she believed as her protector. His breathing audible, slow, weak, but deep. His weak state was heart aching to see, but he was fighting for his life too. Anna held back her tears.

 **"Hey Mark, how are you? Feeling better?"** Anna chatted with Mark a bit more about his health. She then asked, **"By the way, you said you want to tell me something?"**

 **"Looks like..it's getting...worse..,"** he drawled weakly before coughing.

Anna held her breath, looked at the ground, then returned her gaze to Mark with wettened waterlines

Her voice was shaky, and she tried to speak as quiet as possible to hide it. **"So...the thing you want to tell me about?"**

 **"..This."**

Mark pointed a finger at his nightstand. On it was a pink box tied around with a little ribbon. The girl gave it a weird look, before taking the object in her hands

 **"Open the box...when you're nineteen..and..." Anna waited patiently for his next words with bit lips. Mark took another deep breath. "You'll live...in an orphanage when...I'm gone..."**

Her tears finally escaped. **"But, I don't want to live there. I want to stay with you!"**

 **"It's going to...be okay...Anna..,"** Mark comforted. Anna stood from her seat to wrap her arms around her caretaker whom she thought so much of as her father. The man weakly held her back with a veiny hand.

 **"Keep that doll..and the box that I gave..I'll be with you.." he whispered. "Promise me..one thing?"**

The strawberry blonde sniffled softly. **"Yes Mark..?"  
**

 **"Be strong, be fearless...Anna. Grow up...don't stop...searching the truth about yourself-"** Mark was cutted off with his own coughs

 **"I promise! I will..."** the young girl said in between tears.

The man patted her head, but Anna couldn't even feel them. **"Good girl..."**

After a last pat, after another breath, Mark's hand fell to his lap. Anna pulled away pink faced.

 **"Mark?"** she weakly called. A continuous noise sounded from the electrocardiagram. Anna did not seem to hear it, and lightly shook the male's shoulders. **"Wake up."**

 **"No, no."** The girl placed her head against Mark's chest. It was empty of noise. **"This can't be happening."**

Anna's cries became louder, before exploding into a full sob as she finally realized the straight, toneless beep of the electrocardiogram

 **"He passed away."** The nurse and doctor bursted in as soon as they heard her. The doctor came closer to Mark, looked to Anna, and sighed pitifully. **"Call the guards to take her to an orphanage."**

The nurse went out of the room to return with men who wore grey clothing and caps

The nurse gestured to Anna. **"She's all yours."**

The men looked to Anna with warm smiles on their faces. One of them kneed down and looked into my eyes. **"Little girl, you must come with us. Your father passed away. You will live with us and the other children in the orphanage,"** he said

Anna nodded. The man took her hand, walked out of hospital, and entered a car. The car drove them to a big house. There's a big playground in the garden and lots of children looked happy. Though so, Anna still felt sad because she lost a person that she loved more than anyone in her life.

 **"You will live here,"** he said again with a soft voice. Anna just stay silent, nodded sadly.


	3. Chapter 2 : In The Orphanage

**#Chapter 2: In The Orphanage**

 **Half a year after Mark's death, at Mrs. Matthew's orphanage, New York**

Anna POV

I was sitting down on a tree, crying on my knees, remembering the moments when Mark and I were playing at a playground. I hugged my doll, the pink box beside me. Mark was right, that box and doll always made me feel better no matter how many tears I shed.

Since I lived in this orphanage, I became a loner. I didn't have any friends and nobody in this orphanage could help me. That's why the owner of the orphanage sent me a psychologist to help me out with my problems.

The psychologist told me and the owner of orphanage, Ms. Matthews that I needed a new family so I can finally be 'healed'. Ms. Matthews gave out news about me, a depressed girl, to have a family adopt me. There's a few that would like to adopt me, but I didn't want to be adopted. The only family I had was Mark. Anyone else could never be the same.

While I was crying, there came Ms. Matthews with a family beside her.

The family consisted of a wife and husband, and a daughter and son. The husband had silver white hair whilst the wife had a softer shade of brown. The weird bunch of the family would be the children. The daughter had the same brown hair as her mother. The son had silvery white just like his father, but a bit more messy and was a tad bit long for a boy. The four came towards me. The closer they got the more sadness I feel. Why couldn't Mrs. Matthew ever understand? I wanted Mark, not them.

But Mark was gone, and I was all alone. If I kept refusing people around me, I would only get lonelier. It was a reality that I know well but couldn't accept. And looking at the family before me made my heart hurt more. A small stream of tears fell down my face.

 **"Annabelle dear, here's a family that would very much like to adopt you. I'll give you all some privacy,"** Ms. Matthews said.

As she left, the family slowly circled around me

 **"It's okay. There's no need to be afraid sweetheart,"** The woman told me with a soft tone. It...it almost sounded like how Mark would say it. But I ignored it.

 **"Leave me alone, I only want to be with Mark!"** I said between sobs.

 **"Mark you say? Is he perhaps your father?"** The man asked me.

I nodded. **"He's the only one who cares about me. No one is like him! None of you are! Go away!"** With that last word, I buried my face in my knees

A small silence came, before I felt a presence closing in.

 **"Why are you hiding your face? Do you have acne?"** the girl asked me. **"Mom has acne and they look gross. She said we're gonna get them too though eww."**

 **"I don't have them alright!"** I said with furrowed brows. What a strange girl to suddenly say these things

The girl laughed. **"Then prove it! Look at me. My face is clear as crystal!"**

 **"Don't wanna."**

 **"C'moooon."** The girl then paused. **"Oh, I see. You just don't want to get blinded by my skin. It's okay if you don't want to then!"**

I rolled me eyes. **"It can't be THAT clear."** I then lifted my face, seeing the brunette before me. **"See? You have freckles! My face is better than yours!"**

The girl gasped. **"Mom! She looked at me! I did it! She looks so cute!"**

Realization hit me and I never felt so stupid. I was a bit angry at the girl with the freckled face, but the way she laughed even after getting flicked at the forehead by her mom made me smile a little. Just a little

This family was definitely different than from the ones before. They caught me staring, and each curved smiles warm as sunset. I liked sunsets. I smiled back

 **"My name is Emily Overland, and this is my husband, James Overland. What's your name, sweetie?"** the lady then said as she gestured hand to the man beside her.

 **"A-A-Annabeth. You can call me Anna miss,"** I said in an almost whimper like tone. The woman looked overwhelmingly graceful. Accompanied by the man beside her, the two made a lovely couple.

It was the daughter's and son's turns to introduce their names to me.

 **"I'm Pippa Overland! Just call me Emma or Em,"** Emma greeted cheerfully. **"Sorry for earlier, I just really wanted to see what you look like. How old are you?"**

 **"I'm 10."**

 **"I'm 8. I'm younger then!"** She then suddenly leans closer. **"And you're oooooold."**

Her voice sounded like a broken horn at the last word, and I couldn't help but laugh as I push her away. **"We're only two years apart!"**

Emma pretended to be hurt, widening her eyes at me with feigned shock. **"Well it's nice to meet you too!"**

 **"Back off Emma,"** a boy behind her said in fond exasperation. He pushed her shoulder aside. **"I'm Jackson Frost Overland. Jack is fine. I'm 12."**

Emma suddenly jumped in. **"He's OOOOOLD!"**

 **"SHUT UP!"** Jack bursted, not in anger though. I could see the way he tried hard not to smile. "One day you'll be 12 too Emma!"

 **"Think of how old you'll be when that time comes!"**

 **"You little-!"**

The two then chased around eachother, and I could only giggle as I watched them bicker at the same time. Looking at them, something just felt so nostalgic and so familiar.

The two were eventually stopped by their parents, and now we're sharing stories. I learned that Jack's hair was silvery white because he born like that, I knew weird right? I learned a lot of things about the Overland family. It was fun, it felt fresh. Like finally entering a new life. If I was met with this kind of feeling everyday, maybe I could change too. Maybe this family was my answer. I enjoyed my time with these people so much I didn't realize it was already night time.

 **"It's so dark outside!"** Emma exclaimed

 **"Yeah,"** I said, albeit sad. Were they going to leave now?

 **"Anna, before we leave-"** I tensed a bit, **"-can we ask you one more question?"** Mr. Overland asked me.

I had a questioning look. **"Yes?"**

 **"Anna, would you like to be adopted and be a part of our family? Since we know each other now, we would like to adopt you to become our daughter."**

I only had one answer.

 **"Yes, I would like to. I would really like to!"**

A wide smile stretched Mr. Overland's face, before embracing me in his arms. Soon, the rest of the family followed, enveloping me with warmth

Mr. James Overland, as you know who, was my father now. He took care all of my adoption letters, even the stuff that I need in the future. I left the orphanage with a family I grew to love and care

That was 8 years ago...

Now I'm 18 years old. My name was no longer just Annabeth anymore, but now it's Annabeth Overland. My nickname was still Anna though.

This year I'm ready to start college in Corona University, taking the business major. I was going there with my brother, Jack. He was going to be a computer lecturer there. He had just finished college in Oxford and wanted to start working. He was 20 years old now. Even if I didn't take computer major, he would still pay attention to me. Emma couldn't go to college yet because she is still in her school years.

My brunette sister and I were strolling around a store, buying college and school needs, such as notebooks, new backpacks, some other stationery, and other things

I couldn't believe that I'd collage soon. I was so excited!


	4. Chapter 3 : Elsa's Past

**#Chapter 3: Elsa's Past**

Elsa POV

I was sitting on a street near a shop, crying. My head hurt, still fathoming of what happened last night.

Roy, the thief who I've always called 'father', laid on a bed in a hospital room. He wasn't getting any better though. Hence, his body only grew weaker each time I visited. At that rate, it was only inevitable for him to pass away. Much worse, He died right on my eleven birthday.

Before that fateful day, he gave me a light blue box with a white ribbon around. A piece of jewelry too, a gold necklace with a diamond carved into a beautiful snowflake. He told me to always keep it with me to remind me of him. And I can only open the box when I reached twenty.

After Roy's demise, all of my belongings were already lost, stolen by people who passed my house. All I had left was my box, necklace, and the clothes I was currently wearing. Between my sobs, I heard a soft, warm voice.

 **"Dear me, young one. Why are you crying?"**

I lifted my face to see a man and a woman, seemingly husband and wife. The two had the same brown hair and warm smiles. They knelt down to peer me closely. I flinched away.

 **"It's alright, sweetie. My name is Gerda Winters and this is my husband, Kai Winters. What's yours?"** The woman, Gerda, introduced to me kindly.

 **"It's Elsa."** I said politely. The sky started snowing. I pulled my jacket closer as the air felt more freezing. Noticing my shivering hands, the brunette woman unlooped her scarf to wrap it around my head. Heat felt at my cheeks red from the cold.

 **"Where do you live, Elsa?"** Mr. Winters asked.

 **"My father left me. No one needs me anymore so I'm here,** " I explained. A drop of snow touched my lips icily like a tiny, scolding pinch. I ignored it.

 **"Any other family member or relative you could stay with?"** Mrs. Winters asked.

 **"No such thing,"** I said as I began to warm my hands with my breath. The couple smiled to each other, then at me.

 **"Then would you like to live with us and become our daughter? We will take good care of you,"** Mrs. Winters said with a warm smile. Looking up at them, I scrunched my face a little in suspicion. Their hands look small and relaxed. They had no cloths with the cold, sleepy smell of mint. They weren't thieves like last time. Maybe they were okay. **"I guess. I don't have anywhere to go."**

The two held my hands and we headed to a nice, cozy house. It hadn't been long and I was already wrapped in a blanket, sitting on a couch watching TV. Mr. Winters sat beside me and Mrs. Winters was busy inside the kitchen. She walked out and joined us. She held a tray that balanced three cups of hot chocolate. She sat and handed me one. Starved, I gratefully took it and sipped. It was then that I realized how long it was since I tasted anything so sweet.

 **"Remember sweetheart, you are our daughter. From now on, call us mom and dad, and from now on, your name is Elisabeth Winters. We will still call you Elsa, but if you introduce yourself to others, use Elisabeth."** she said.

 **"Okay."** I said.

Hearing a giggle, I bashfully took a tissue and wiped my chocolate smeared lips. Embarrassing, but it was still a good day. I wondered if Roy was doing well too.

I took another tissue, this time to clear a tear from my eyes before anyone saw them.

 _(THREE MONTHS LATER)_

Kai's POV

I was sitting on the couch reading my newspaper, waiting for Elsa to finish her use of my laptop. Until then, there was nothing else I could do other than what I was doing. Shortly, Elsa came with the laptop.

 **"Already done, little Elsie?"** I said, smiling at my daughter.

 **"Yes dad. You can use your laptop now,"** she said with a big smile on her face. I chuckled silently knowing it was fake. The young girl was never too happy when she had to give my laptop back.

She handed me my laptop and left. When I turned it on, I saw something I would never have expected on my screen.

There's a computer antivirus notification called 'ICE' popped out from the screen. Did she make this?!

I couldn't believe it, she was only five years old! Yet, she could make something like this? Astounding! She really had talent.

 **"Gerda! Quick! Come here!"** I called my wife whom was busy in the attic. I heard a thumping sound and my wife rushed from the stairs.

 **"What is it?"** She said, panting.

 **"Look at this,"** I said. She sat next to me and watched my laptop screen. An indifferent look appeared on her face.

 **"Looks like you found a good antivirus to clean all your junk. Wonderful honey."**

 **"No, this is different. Elsa made this!"**

 **"How could she... can this antivirus work properly?"** she asked, still unconvinced.

 **"We'll see."**

I rushed to my room, took a flash disk and slid it in my pocket and ran back. I plugged it in my laptop as my wife watched intently beside me.

 **"What is inside that flash disk?"** She asked curiously.

 **"It's a virus that I got from a friend for my research,"** I said.

 **"Oh. What kind of virus?"** She asked again.

 **"It's Poison Apple,"** I said. She only nodded. Then the laptop popped a small message.

DETECTED ILLEGAL PROGRAM! ACCESS DENIED! THIS APPLICATION CONTAINS A SERIOUS VIRUS. REMOVE ILLEGAL PROGRAM AND VIRUS? (I/A)_

I typed one word:

YES_

Then I pressed Enter. Another message appeared.

ILLEGAL PROGRAM AND VIRUS IS SUCCESSFULLY ELIMINATED. SAVE (I/A)_

My wife and I hugged each other with happy faces.

 **"I can't believe she made this and it actually worked!"** She said with joyful pride

 **"Did I do something?"** I saw Elsa standing in front of her room, looking at us with a weird look.

 **"Elsa sweetie, can you come here?"** My wife called her to come closer and she did. She walked to us with her head down.

Elsa's POV :

 _Not good..._


	5. Chapter 4 : In Japan

**#Chapter 4: In Japan**

Elsa POV

Fear and anxiety tickled my gut. My legs felt heavy. I didn't know what to do. I'm totally busted. They once got angry at me for using the microwave, knife, or even touching scissors. My parents are definitely going to ground me for messing around with the laptop too much. And an angry regret made me grit my teeth. I completely forgot to add one last code so dad couldn't find the software easily.

 **"Elsa, did you make this?"** dad said with wide-eyed disbelief, showing me his computer screen. His finger pinpointed to my Antivirus program. I gulped, this is bad.

 **"Y-y-yeah, but, well, uh, I can explain!"** I said with a cracked voice.

Although, there wasn't really any special explanation that could free me from punishment. I did it simply because I liked to do it. The world then didn't make any sense to me anymore as mom and dad slid smiles on their faces. Am I in trouble or not?

 **"Elsa, where did you learn to do this?"** My mom asked me softly. Simply telling her won't be enough.

 **"Wait a minute,"** I rushed to my room, grabbed a big rugged brown box from under my bed, and walked back to them. I stared down on the object sadly. They're not going to burn this are they? I handed my dad the box and sat next to him.

 **"I learned from that,"** I said. They opened the said box and seemed taken aback from what they saw.

Kai's POV

 **"Wait a minute."** she rushed back to her room before returning with a big brown rugged box cradled on her hands. She gave me the box and sat beside me.

 **"I learned from that,"** she said with her head cautiously lowered.

We opened it together, and we both had our eyes wide and brows impossibly high. Inside that box, there's at least nine or ten big and large books about computer hackers and computer programs. They were mine. I never used them anymore because I thought I lost them. I searched these everywhere and I never found them. But now, I didn't have to look for it anymore, because it's all back.

 **"I'm really sorry dad. I'm really sorry for stealing your books. I took your books secretly when you were going outside. But, learning computers and hacking are fun. Better than learning school stuff,"** she said with a sad voice. Though, there wasn't a sign of remorse for the last part.

No wonder she had excellent grades, especially in mathematics, computers, and languages. She got a huge head start

 **"Did you read all of it?"** I asked.

 **"I've already finished reading all those books and I want to hand them all back to you,"** she said.

 **"All of it? Finished?"** Gerda asked. She nodded a yes.

We were beyond shocked. What average young girl would take her time reading a number of books meant for college students? And able to understand every single thing? Amazing!

 **"Elsa dear, what are you interested in?"** Gerda asked softly to her.

An excitable, bright look appeared in our precious daughter's face. "I'm interested in martial arts, singing, dancing, and most of all, using computers to make something fun," she said, smiling widely.

 **"Like making an Antivirus?"** I said, smiling back. She bit her lip and nodded bashfully.

 **"When you grow up, what do you want to be?"** I asked her.

 **"A singer or a choreographer is cool. But most of all, I want to be a secret agent or a white hat hacker!"** she beamed.

My wife and I exchanged approving nods and looked back to her. She only gave us a weird look, tilting her head to the side.

 **"What?"** Elsa said.

Elsa POV

 **"What?"** I said.

Seriously, why does mom and dad keep looking at each other so much?

 **"You said that you really want to be a white hat hacker, right?"** My mom asked.

 **"Yes?"** I said. More handfuls of fingers longer and fiercer filled my stomach, but rather in a good way. Was this going where I thought this was going?

 **"We want to send you to Japan, where there's a school and college for computer geniuses. You can also learn plenty of martial arts there,"** dad said with a huge smile.

A gasp sounded from my mouth and I nearly dropped to my knees. **"Really?! But, how you can send me there?"** I said in disbelief. Okay, this was what I was hoping for, but I never knew it would come true! My parents were actually giving me such an amount of support!

 **"Better believe it Elsie. We got a friend lookin' for geniuses worldwide who are willing to skip high schools and go straight to college. I knew you had potential so I called him a week ago and he told me you're perfect! He already has a seat saved just for you kiddo!"** dad cheered. **"But hold your horses, you gotta finish school first, just until you're fourteen. From there, you don't have to worry about high school and we'll send you to him! Now pack up little miss, guess who's got an interview with my pal in Japan?"**

 **"Me?!"**

 **"You betcha!"**

Dad lifted me up, spun me around. I laughed heartily as a few tears ran down my cheek. He put me down and warmth blanketed around me as I was wrapped in a hug by my parents

 **"I'm totally ready! Thank you so much mom and dad! You guys are the best!"** I said. I thought I was crying. Ever since I read all those books, about the wonders of computers, from operating systems to binary codes, I really wanted to go to Japan to know more about computers. Now my dreams were really coming true!

That was 8 years ago...

Now I was nineteen. I had already finished college in Japan, but I wasn't satisfied with what I've learned so I decided to enroll as a college student again at Corona University in New York. Currently, I'm still in Japan, but I would head to New York tomorrow with my new brothers Tadashi and Hiro Hamada

Tadashi was twenty and Hiro was fifteen. They were computer geniuses too. Their parents were in good relations with mine, but they both died in a fire accident so they were adopted by my mom and dad and we became siblings.

The two brothers were white hat hackers called 'The Big Brothers' with the nickname 'Robot Maker'. Their program was named 'Baymax'. They would go to college again with me, but Tadashi's going to follow along because whe would be a teacher there.

Back in Japan, I had a few computer geeks as my BFFs. There was Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo. We stuck together like family

Mom and dad were actually white hat hackers too. They were called 'The Kingdom's Servants' with the nickname 'Servants', but they had retired.

In our family, we had a tradition to speak in different languages when in a private conversation. My family had always used Japanese, and my brothers too. As for myself, I was a little different. While my family only used English and Japanese, I could use at least five different languages like English (of course), Japanese, Russian, French, and Spanish. That way, I can talk to those who couldn't speak English or Japanese too well

 **"Yo sis! Pumped up about New York? The city's gonna be amazing!"** Hiro yelled excitedly as he helped out to carry boxes to Tadashi's car. I told him to do other things though because anything Tadashi's holding was going to end in tragedy whenever he's too happy or giddy, and me, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred watched him carrying the box of all our laptops with chattering teeth.

My brothers and I were finally on our way to New York. In Japan, we stayed in a rented house. Since we didn't have much, Fred offered aid with beds, sheets, covers, and various more which we accepted gratefully

 **"Relax, kid. We're not even on the plane yet,"** Tadashi said as he ruffled his hair. He earned a wide frown from Hiro, especially after calling him 'kid'.

The rest of the group had their own teases, but it wasn't until Fred called him a 'shorty' when Hiro really reacted, jokingly chasing him around the car.

We were also borrowing the gang's cars since there was too much stuff for a single vehicle to carry. We divided into groups according to body size and the car space left available, then drove to Narita International Airport. After went all the luggage and boxes to the baggage, we say goodbyes to everyone.

 **"Don't break the stuff we leave behind here,"** I joked. Fred gave a thumbs up.

Though Gogo was one of the closest to me, when she hugged me and I felt my neck wet, I realized it was the first time I'd seen her cry. I patted her back and told her I would be alright and I'd visit when I had time. She made me promise that

Within the plane, my seat was next to the window as Hiro's was at the middle and Tadashi's at the end. I took the chance to check for updates in all my social medias before the captain could announce take off. I adjusted the settings in my phone to airplane mode and heard the click of my fastened seat belt. The takeoff went smoothly.

Hiro played his Nintendo, Tadashi slept silently with his neck pillow, and I tapped a beat along the songs of my favorite Halsey album which was 'Badlands'. I positioned my cap and move into a comfortable position. Leaning my head to my seat, I watched the sun retreating to the clouds


	6. Chapter 5 : The Blue Box

Jack's POV

It had been a few days since I graduated from college in Oxford. The plane carried me from London all the way to John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. It had been a long while. Stepping out, I took my suitcase and my bag and tunneled out of the plane and into the building. I dialed my mom's phone. After a few beeps, I heard a voice I've missed so much.

 **"Hello dear! Goodness, I missed you! Has the plane landed yet?"** she said. I chuckled of her enthusiasm. "Mom, we're calling right now. That's pretty much enough to show that I'm not on the plane anymore," I said

She laughed heartily. **"Sorry, just kidding. So, what's the matter?"** she asked.

 **"I want to ask if it's possible for you to pick me up. It's okay if you-"**

 **"Oh don't worry about that, sweetie! I've already sent a private car for you. I texted them,"** she cutted.

 **"They said that they'll arrive in thirty minutes. Which terminal are you in?"**

 **"Terminal 4."**

 **"Oh, ok. Bye then, Jack. Your sisters can't wait to see you!"**

 **"Bye mom,"** I replied, smiled at the thought of my siblings. **"And tell them likewise."**

We ended the call there and I slid my phone back in my pocket. I had about half an hour to wait for my ride. To fill the time, I toured around the airport. In the mists of my stroll, I thought of my times in my university.

I was the smartest in my family. I received a scholarship to Oxford after only one semester in high school, focusing on studies about programming and computer systems. Of course, I accepted it.

Then, right after I graduated a week ago, I added an online business as practice since I'm the next heir of my parents' company and they want me to be well-prepared

I also got accepted as a lecturer, but at a different university. I was still a tad nervous of the idea. It would be my first time to teach in front of many. The most frightening thought was the fact that what I'd teach will affect their chances of graduation. It all depended on me.

As I was thinking of all these things, I felt being pushed back in full force. Hearing the squeak of a voice, I knew that I bumped into someone.

With my head trying to recover from the harsh collision, I rubbed my butt and slowly got on my feet. I dusted my clothes from my shirt to my pants and my eyes traveled down a girl still on the floor, busy collecting her belongings that clattered around. She sported a white shirt and a light blue jacket that contrasted nicely with her black jeans. Her platinum blonde hair styled into a braid shrouded by a cap that covered half her face.

 **"I-I'm sorry for all of this. I, was, uh, in a hurry a-and I, you know, bumped into you. Sorry again,"** she stuttered.

 **"It's okay. I was kinda spacing out as well,"** I said, bending down to help.

While I was stacking a few of her notebooks, I felt something touching my forehead. I lifted my face to see that it was just the end her cap. The girl noticed and raised her chin from all the clutter until we were on eye level. Right then, time felt like had slowed down. Her baby blue eyes twinkled in a most delightful way. Her cheeks and lips roses a healthy pink. Her pale skin was a perfect complement for her hair color.

 _'She was beautiful.'_

I felt my cheeks heating up. And she probably noticed because she whipped her head away to her left. She went back gathering her things before blushing a shade of red. I stood up, giving a hand for her to get up. I handed her stuff to her and she put them all back in her bag. She then patted her clothes to get rid of dust before looking back at me. I gave her a smile, which received with a shy nod.

 **"I'm in a bit of a hurry so I gotta go. Again, I'm sorry. Soshitte arigatou,"** she said and bowed, then went off with her suitcase. I only stood, watching the lady as she disappeared into the distance with a silly look on my face. She's indeed pretty. And I thought that although I never knew her. Even her name.

 _'Wait, what? What was I thinking?!'_

I shook my head from my reverie and return strolling. Before I could take one step, I saw something on the floor. It was small, blue box. I picked it up and looked for any clue about the owner. At last, I spotted the owner's name. It was engraved on a teeny piece of paper slid inside a small ribbon.

Elsa

 **"So, your name is Elsa."** A smile curved at my lips and I was going to chase her down, happy to get a chance to encounter her again. But she was gone.

Slumping my shoulders in disappointment, I slipped the box into my pocket and went back. I then felt a sharp tap on my back. I turned around to see two men clad in black clothing.

 **"Are you Jackson Frost Overland, son of the owner of Overland Industries?"** the bald one asked.

 **"Yes?"** I said.

 **"Sorry for disturb your tour sir, but your car has already arrived."** The other one who wearing a black hat said.

 **"Oh, alright,"** One of them cared to carry my luggage and lead the way. I followed him with the other guy tailing behind. Sure enough, there was the private car straight ahead. The man from behind opened the door for me and I stepped inside. And so, the car drove away from the airport.

While I checked my Twitter for any tweets from my sisters, I thought back of what happened earlier, that time when I bumped into that girl. A feeling of fizzy soda burned my chest, but I'm not sure what to think of it because -Oh come on! I've already many women and even befriended them! It made no sense to me how this girl captured my attention, heck we just met! Okay, I would just have to think about this later

I kept my phone back into my pocket and pulled out the small box. I began to yawn, remembering that I didn't sleep much in the plane. Before I curled into a nap, I made a wish

 **"I hope we can met each other again someday."** and I slowly fell asleep with the square object in my hand.

Elsa's POV

I woke up with the world shaking before me

 **"Wake up sis! We've arrived!"** I heard Hiro yell beside me. He removed his hand from my shoulder when I turned my head to the window

An airport building...

Some planes around...

Finally, after thirty long, dreadful hours in the plane, we finally arrived at New York! Unlatching my seat belt, I grabbed my handbag and suitcase, then followed the other passengers out the plane. We took the rest of our luggage in the luggage section and found a trolley. We then walked out to the gate of John F. Kennedy International Airport right at terminal 4. Tadashi dialed mom's phone and I took this chance to go to the restrooms

After I came back, we were waiting for our parents to arrive. Not patient enough to sit still, we decided to have a tour around the airport. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. I eventually became lost in the crowd of immigrants and emigrants. I was walking while searching my phone in my handbag. I was busy until I bumped into someone.

The bump was so hard, I fell to the floor with all my stuff tragically spilling out of my bag. I hurried to collect them all. I felt the person that I bumped into stood up. I apologized as best I could.

 **"I-I'm sorry for all of this. I, was, uh, in a hurry a-and I, you know, bumped into you. Sorry again."** Whom responded me had a fairly deeper voice than an average female would have. Perhaps it's a man or a boy.

 **"It's okay. I was kinda spacing out as well."**

As I was busy stuffing a few objects, I felt my cap brushing against something. Slowly, I lifted my face to look at the person before me. Then I felt something strange. Time felt slow as I realized how handsome he is. His eyes a mesmerizing blue. Skin flawlessly pale. His hair a silvery white.

 _'He was albeit like me.'_

 _'Wait, what?'_

 _'I might be staring at him for a little too long.'_

I immediately turned my face away and made myself busy again collecting things. I felt my cheeks growing a tint of pink than it already was. The guy stood again and reached out a hand to help me up and handed me my things. I put them all inside my bag and dusted my clothes before looking back at him. He curved a friendly smile, which I only stared silently at. I didn't know how to respond.

 _'God, that smile...'_

 **"I'm in a bit of a hurry so I gotta go. Again, I'm sorry. Soshitte arigatou."** I bowed. My last two words meant 'And thank you'.

I then excused myself to go back on my way, trying not to embarrass myself more. Soon, I saw four people I know from the distance. I ran to them with my suitcase in hand.

 **"Mom! Dad! Hiro! Tadashi!"** I called them.

 **"I thought we lost you!"** Tadashi said, pulling me closer in our family group hug.

 **"Sorry that we left you behind,"** Hiro said sheepishly.

 **"It's okay."** I patted his back. He smiled widely in response.

 **"We were waiting for you. C'mon, let's go home."**

 **"Okay."**

We then found my dad's car. I put my suitcase inside and seated myself in. On the road, I daydreamed about the guy I bumped into last time. I felt my heart accelerate just thinking about it

It seemed like I like him...

But..that didn't make any sense. I just met him, I couldn't like him that quick. I couldn't like him that quick, I just couldn't

 _'But you really do like him?'_

 _'Oh shut up! What if he has a girlfriend already? He must have!'_

I checked Hiro and Tadashi, fast asleep. I decided to follow their lead. I realized I hadn't rested at all since last night. My eyelids threatened to shut. I wiggled in my seat for a comfortable position. I took a deep breath, remembering the risks my computer teacher told me that I had to accept because of my job.

 _"You are absolutely not allowed to have any close relationships with anyone. Your family and friends that had the same job as you as exceptions. Ignore that, then those you love will vanish. Of strong guilt, you won't forgive yourself. Hence, blaming yourself of what you've done."_

 _'I can't, I really can't. I need to forget this fast. It's for the better.'_ The last thought ended with my closed eyes and breath following the rhythm of my sleep

When I woke up, I realized that it was night already. I arrived to my little white house. I went out of the car, took my suitcase and headed inside. I went to my old bedroom, immediately noticed the change of furniture, it was nostalgic. After saying goodnight to all family members, I then changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

In the morning...

I wanted my first day back in New York to be a little more productive. Waking up at around 4am, I did a quick morning exercise, then went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After changing my clothes, I wrapped a small blanket around my shoulders since the air was more chilling than usual. I hadn't quite adjusted to the temperature after being in Japan for so long.

I went downstairs and a sweet scent met my nostrils, and I saw my mother preparing breakfast. Freshly made toast with some spreading were ready on the table with some milk and coffee. Yum!

I took a small stack of plates from the cupboards and place them down the table. My dad and my brothers have arrived too. We had a small piece of silence between us before digging mom and dad were going to work today, I washed the dishes and my brothers helped cleaning the house while they prepared for their jobs.

I kissed my parents' cheeks to bid byes before they went in the car and drove down the I had my morning bath and cleaned the house with my brothers. I lifted the carpet as I vacuumed the floor and wiped dust from the mirrors and photo frames on the wall for a clear, glowing surface. Weeds were pulled from the garden by Hiro and Tadashi trimmed the bushes. After the couple hours of making the house looking perfect, I cooked lunch and we ate together. After eating was done, I scrubbed the dishes clean when I saw Tadashi walking in, a letter in his hand

 **"Elsie, Elsie! Look over here, a letter from Corona University!"**

My eyes widened and I turned the spout off before leaving the sink. I sat on the couch and examined the envelope from Tadashi, my eyes giddily doing it. There was the shiny, silver crest of Corona University along with the address. I didn't recognize the crest on the other side though. I opened the envelope and read the letter out loud

 **"To Elisabeth Winters, congratulations! Your excellent grades and achievements proved you eligible of becoming a proud student of Corona University with a scholarship for your entire college experience sponsored by Arendelle Foundations. We hope for your presence in 18th August or 2018 at the Administration Room and bring this letter as evidence of your acceptance. Signed by the Headmaster of Corona University, Pitch Black."**

A burst of laughter and joy bubbled the room. I couldn't believe it! Accepted in Corona University? Along with a free scholarship for all my college years?! Dang it! Nobody would say no if they were given this opportunity!


	7. Chapter 6 : What a Day

**#Chapter 6: What a Day**

Overland's Residence, 18 August 2018

Jack's POV

I adjusted my tie as I smoothed my shirt, then combed my fingers all around my hair for it's usual messy look before putting on my glasses

Hmm... Lookin' good

Slinging my backpack over a shoulder with my car keys in grip, I rushed downstairs to meet my sister enjoying breakfast and my dad sipping coffee. **"Morning dad, where's mom?"**

 **"In the garden son. She's getting roses to fill the vase,"** he said as he smiled at me, letting me know he's happy to see me. I let him know that I was happy to see him too with my own smile and took a glance at the clock.

I screamed. Hurriedly, I snatched an apple before rushing outside. **"Girls! You guys better hurry up or we'll be late!"**

There were scowls and curses as I jumped into the car, beginning my way towards Corona University. I didn't wait for Anna and Pippa since she said that she would drive herself and drop Pippa to school, but I was angrily ashamed that this was how my first morning as a lecturer went.

Elsa's POV

With Tadashi as the driver, I arrived at my new campus, marveling at the architecture and the landscape surrounding it. I walked out of Tadashi's car which used to belong to dad. Gazing at the college building once more, I was more than glad that I have someone that was used to this giant place. It had been a month since Tadashi's proposal as a computer lecturer here last month. I was so happy and proud of him, and I promised myself to work just as hard as he did to get himself where he was now. which

As I walked through the corridors, I felt a pat at my back. Turning around, I squealed when I saw my best friends from Japan! Hiccup and Mavis!

 **"Hiccup? Mavis?"** I said in disbelief

 **"Beth!"** they both yelled in unison. We hugged together tightly.

 **"You guys almost gave me a heart attack! Why are you all here?"** I asked them.

 **"Same as you. We're here to learn, duh,"** Hiccup said simply.

 **"Wanna head to the Administration room together?"** Mavis suggested.

 **"Sure! Let's go,"** I said.

The three of us walked towards our destination. Then after we got our schedules and locker keys, we took out the things we need and put the rest in the locker. We were all locker neighbors and had the same classes so we stayed walked side by side until we heard the radio sound a fuzz The principal's voice echoed through the halls.

 _ **"Attention all students, please gather and take your seats at the school auditorium."**_ The three of us rolled our eyes. Any orders to the auditorium by the principal would always mean that there would be an important, long announcement.

Soon, the auditorium were packed with students. The principal stood on the stage and tapped the microphone.

 **"Good morning dear students. Today we have a couple new teachers and new students. Do be on your best behavior everyone. The teachers came here all the way from Japan and another from the UK. Though from different areas, they will both teach computers,"** the principal said

Huh? There's another new teacher? From the UK? Teaching computers? I wonder who.

The principal continued, **"May one of the new teachers who would like to make a first introduction, please stand on this stage."**

The crowd gave a round of applause. My eyes followed my brother stepping up the platform along with a pale-haired guy. He looked so young, and familiar.

 **"Greetings everyone. My name is Tadashi Hamada Winters. You can all address me as Tadashi. I'm 20 years old and as said, I will teach you all about computers,"** my brother said.

A few girls giggled. Pfft, girls.

 **"A good morning everyone here. I am Jackson Frost Overland. Just call me Jack. I'm 20 years old and I will teach here as a computer lecturer,"** the white haired guy said.

Even more girls fainted. Weird.

Wait a minute...

Oh gosh...

He was the guy who I accidentally bumped into back at the airport!

 **"You can both sit down now,"** the principal said, clearing his throat.

 **"Wait! Aren't you the heir of Overland industries?"** One of the students asked Jack.

 **"Uh, y-yeah..,"** he said timidly. What a shy guy.

But cute

Okay, I need to stop this nonsense.

The students clapped an even louder applause. The teacher then went back to his seat and the principal spoke to the microphone once more

 **"And now for the new students. Two girls and a boy. May the new students please step on the stage and introduce yourselves,"** the principal said.

Hiccup, Mavis, and I slowly walked to the stage, getting a good view of the large audience staring back. It was a little less nerve-wrecking with all their faces hidden in shadows

 **"Hi. My name is Elisabeth Winters. Call me Elisabeth or Beth. I'm 19 years old and I'm from Japan,"** I introduced

Boys whistled, smirked, or even fainted. What's wrong with this University?!

 **"I'm Hiccup Haddock. Call me Hiccup. I'm 19 years old and I'm also from Japan,"** Hiccup said.

 **"I'm Mavis Amanda Drake. Name's Mavis. I'm 19 years old and I'm too from Japan,"** Mavis said.

The students clapped their hands as the introductions ended

 **"Wait, are you Mr Tadashi Winter's daughter Elsa?"** asked one of the students.

The student who asked me was the student who asked Jack earlier.

 **"No, but I'm his sister,"** I answered.

Students hooted and clapped even harder.

 **"Perhaps the three of you would like to perform a song? It would be a good icebreaker,"** the principal said. The students cheered at the suggestion. I took a look at my brother. He smiled to me, mouthing 'go on'

 **"Alright,"** I said.

The three of us were given mics. I whispered to the student who sat in the DJ portable. He nodded to me, then I went up to the stage and started singing.

 _Elsa_  
Hiccup  
 **Mavis**  
 ** _Mavis & Elsa _**

**_(AN: If you can open youtube or have this song please play it along!)_**

 **Uh huh!It's Iggy Iggs!I got one more problem with you girl**

 _One less one less!Problem_

 _Hey baby even though I hate ya!I wanna love ya_

 _ **I want you!**_

 _And even though I can't forgive youI really want ya_

 _ **I want you!**_

 _Tell me, tell me baby_

 _Why can't you leave me?_

 _Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

 _I gotta have it_

 _ **I want you!**_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got_

One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 _ **I got one less, one less problem**_

One less problem without ya

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 _ **I got one less, one less problem**_

 _I know you're never gonna wake upI gotta give up_

 _ **But it's you!**_

 _I know I shouldn't ever call back_

 _Or let you come back_

 _ **But it's you!**_

 _Every time you touch me_

 _And say you love me_

 _I get a little bit breathless_

 _I shouldn't want it_

 _ **But it's you!**_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got_

One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 ** _I got one less, one less problem_**

One less problem without ya

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 ** _I got one less, one less problem_**

 **It's Iggy Iggs!**

 **Uh!**

 **What you got?**

 **Smart money bettin'I'll be better off without you**

 **In no timeI'll be forgettin' all about you**

 **You saying that you know**

 **But I really really doubt you**

 **Understand my life is easy**

 **When I ain't around you**

 **Iggy Iggy**

 **To biggie to be here stressin'**

 **I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you**

 **More than I love your presence**

 **And the best thing now**

 **Is probably for you to exit**

 **I let you goLet you back**

 **I finally learned my lesson!**

 **No half-stepping**

 **Either you want it or you just playin'**

 **I'm listening to you knowin'**

 **I can't believe what you're sayin'**

 **There's a million you's baby boo**

 **So don't be dumbI got 99 problems**

 **But you won't be one**

 **Like what!**

 _ **One less, one less problem**_

 _ **One less, one less problem**_

 _Head in the clouds_

 _Got no weight on my shoulders_

 _I should be wiser_

 _And realize that I've got (I've got)_

One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 ** _I got one less, one less problem_**

One less problem without ya

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 ** _Igot one less, one less problem_**

One less problem without ya

I got!One less problem without ya!

I got!One less problem without ya!

 ** _I got one less, one less problem_**

After singing, we returned to our seats, shyly ignoring the people around us who were clapping or even whistling for us. I noticed Mr. Overland smirking at me. I put on a flat, bored look and rested my back to my chair.

Huff, what a day...


	8. Chapter 7 : Mess at University

#Chapter 7: Mess at University

Beth's POV

After the introduction, Hiccup, Mavis, and I head to class and work together. We sat on our own desks, typing important programming problems. It was a small task Mr. Overland gave us to improve our computer skills. As I was busy trying the computer programs that I had already learned from Japan, I heard someone said something to me.

 **"You're pretty good,"** someone whispered from my back. It caught me by surprise and I jumped a little, turning around to see the person who said it.

It was Mr. Overland. I sighed and fixed my glasses before going back to focus on the computer screen. Honestly, I didn't have time to deal with that guy. If he wasn't there to advise me anything constructive then he should examine the other students who needed the help.

However, when I was busy typing, there's an error showing up in the computer. Ah great, the arrow wasn't moving around as I shook the mouse on my table. Biting my nails, I panicked. I never experienced this before, what was I supposed to do?

As I was fumbling around my brain for a solution, I felt something brush over my arms to hold the mouse. I turned to my right and saw Mr. Overland holding the mouse, or my hand specifically. He began typing on the keyboard, probably to fix the error. But his other His face was too close, I could feel his breath against my cheek. He had deep blue eyes behind his glasses, a very deep blue indeed. I realized that I was staring at him for too much time. I turned my blushing face away.

He finished fixing the computer and let go of my hand before walking away again. **"Thank you sir,"** I whispered. But it looked like didn't hear it, until I saw a small smile on his face.

 **"Got a pretty good look, huh Beth?"** a voice coming from beside me said. I jolted once more and saw Tadashi.

 **"What?"** I asked him with a dumbfounded face.

He leaned closer to my ears and whispered, **"I know you like him."** He finished his words with a wink.

I couldn't believe what he just said. **"No way!"** I whisper-yelled, pushing him away from me. He chuckled before continuing his teachings

Taking a deep breath, I resumed busying myself with my work. Only to stop again as I heard the ringing of a phone. It was Mr. Overland's.

He answered his phone and a worried expression appeared on his face. He quickly talked to Tadashi and whispered something to him. He nodded and Mr. Overland went out of the classroom after saying, **"Apologies, students. There is a problem in the control panel. Mr. Winters shall be in charge of all of you."**

After he closed the door, the computers began to have errors one by one. Computer screens blinked to a black, completely shut down. Some stopped working with an error notification that for some reason keeps appearing, making a sort of centipede of it. Most had their screens transition to a dark screen with green text that kept streaming down, and down, and down. All the students began to panic.

 **"Nē Elsa-san, anata wa kore ga nani o imi suru no ka shitte iru nodesu ka?"** _(Hey Elsa, do you know what this means?)_ Hiccup said in Japanese language. I nodded.

 **"Koreha oyasumidesu. Toroinomokuba, kore made de mottomo kyōryokuna konpyūtauirusu no izureka o shoyū suru kaisha. Wareware wa ryōhō Shakkuri, sore o tatakau koto wa dekimasen. Nomi Elsa-san ga dekimasu."** _(This is Goodnight. The company which owns Trojan, one of the most powerful computer viruses there is. We both can't fight it, Hiccup. Only Elsa can.)_ Mavis said.

Tadashi ran towards me.

 **"Dekiruyo, onee-chan,"** _(You can do it, sister.)_ Tadashi said. I nodded as I took out my mini flash disk, plugged it into the CPU, and began to work.

Jacks' POV

I watched them over as the students did their work. All of them did very well. Though, one caught my eye.

Elisabeth Winters, Tadashi's younger sister. The girl who bumped me in the airport. Beth for short. I've paid attention and I know that she types quick and agile as she operates the program, as if already a professional. I stepped to her as I saw her work. She was truly a mark of talent indeed.

At that second, a crazy instinct of mine decided to surprise her as she was busy doing her work, I hope she'd still recognize me. I saw her looking at me back in the auditorium, so she must have. I lean down to whisper to her ear.

 **"You're pretty good,"** I said. The young girl was shocked as she jumped a little from her seat before facing me. My lips curved upwards, but hers bore a blank, straight line. Not even a smile. She only fixed her glasses before focusing back to the computer screen. _Huh, what a busy girl. A play hard-to-get type._

 _I like it_

 _Wait, what's wrong with me? I never acted like this before._

 _I had to stop._

I was about to leave her alone until I saw an error on her computer, one the girl couldn't seem to fix. She tried to solve it but the screen wouldn't let her do anything. A wave of panic washed her face and she started looking around frantically.

 _'Have a problem, don't you?'_ I thought as I leaned smoothly near her and placed my hand on top of hers in order to move the mouse around and fix the errors myself. I pushed a little closer so my fingers could reach the keyboard. Within this distance, I caught her fragrance soft and fresh as winter at the pine woods. I felt her staring at me with a surprised look, before turning around to hide her blush.

I finished fixing the error and released her hand. I walked away and heard her whisper, **"Thank you sir."**

I only smiled without turning back to face her.

Five minutes later, my phone rang. I picked it up to see Jonathan as the caller. He was one of the computer mechanics in this university.

 **"What's up John?"** I said, answering the phone.

 **"Jack! Come to the control panel ASAP! A virus attacked the Mainframe! They're trying to erase the school's important data and information!"** he yelled. I widened mt eyes as a worried look spread across my face.

 **"I'm on my way,"** I said and closed my phone.

 **"I'm going to the control panel. There's a virus attacking the Mainframe. Take care of the students for me,"** I told Tadashi. He nodded and I headed my way towards the door. **"Apologies, students. There is a problem in the control panel. Mr. Winters shall be in charge of all of you,"** I said before running towards the control panel.

I inserted my identity card into the security machine, and the door then opened for me to enter. Jonathan and Nod were there, typing the keyboards madly

 **"What happened?"** I asked.

 **"The virus that's harming the Mainframe is from Goodnight. You know that right?"**

I froze at the mentioning of the company. Goodnight programs are one of the most powerful Viruses. Fixing their virus would be incredibly difficult. It is riddled with an algorithm that's hard to crack

Then, something strange happened. The computers that had all the errors, turned back to normal. Trains of error notifications transformed to a single window, and even that disappeared entirely. Computers that were shut down lit back up. The running of green text in front of a black background faded to a regular startup screen.

 _What?!_

 **"What's going on now?!"** I shouted.

 **"Weird. The Virus is gone. Here's a message,"** Jonathan said. I looked at the computer screen and saw the said message.

YOUR COMPUTER IS NOW SAFE. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR PROGRESSES (S/A)

T.D.S_

 **"Wait, is that..."** Nod started.

 **"The most brilliant White Hat Hacker in the world.."** Jonathan continued.

 **"The Diamond Snowflake,"** I finished.

I had a talk with Jonathan. Seeing that there are no further issues, I went back to class.

Elsa's POV

 **"Phew!"** I said, plugging out the flash disk and slipped it back into my pocket.

The computers are back to normal and the students let out sighs of relief. Mr. Overland came back to class and we started our work again.

TIME SKIP, AFTER SCHOOL...

I was waiting for my brother to finish his work. While I was waiting, I opened my laptop and made some edits as I listened to one of my favorite songs, Spectrum by ZEDD.

 _We'll run where lights won't chase us_

 _Hide where love can save us_

 _I will never let you go..._

The melody felt like it was calling me, so I couldn't help to sing along. Following the rhythm, I lightly swayed my head and listening to the blasting beat, letting out the sound from my lips

 _Breathing you in when I want you out_

 _Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_

 _Lying inside our quiet drama_

 **"Nice song by the way."**

I stopped singing and saw Mr. Overland smirking at me. I gave him a small, bashful smile and he smiled back. He then walked away towards his car. Shrugging, I went back to my computer screen. I saw Tadashi walking from a far.

 **"Hey Els, sorry for the wait. Come on, let's go,"** He said. We walked towards the car and Tadashi drove us home.

When we went home, I quickly changed my clothes and had a good rest, my thought wandering back to my time with Mr. Overland earlier in the classroom. I thought of the largeness of his palms and the way he leaned so close to me.

My heart skipped a beat, and I didn't know why my own body actually allowed it. This strange feeling was there when he was near me too, but I guess now he didn't have to be there to make me feel this way. Just thinking about him made my chest burn. I could feel it pounding.

 _No..._

 _I can't..._

 _stop this feeling now..._


	9. Chapter 8 : Accidentally Met

**#Chapter 8: Accidentally Met**

Rapunzel's POV

Today a few new students and a couple new lecturers arrived from UK and Japan. The Japanese one was cute, but the British guy was just so hot! His charming blue eyes. How feathery his silvery white hair was, you just couldn't help but want to run your fingers through! I saw some female students fainting and giggling like a bunch of lunatics. Hmph, well they better not think of getting him because they were never going to stand a chance against me

Sadly, the new lecturers teach computer and technology, not art. And I love art! I own a personal studio back at home. I specialized in murals! Those new students though. Ugh, they're such nerds! Well, that's not my problem anyway. At least I wasn't some miserable person who's stuck all day pressing space bars.

In fact, I was way better than that! I was the most popular girl around campus. The College Princess. My father was the owner of this college and I could do as I pleased. I could meet those newbies at lunchtime or at the end of the day.

But now, I was currently with some of the most awesome people on earth. We made a group called 'The Big Six. The members were of me, Annabeth Overland, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, Merida DunBroch, Kristopher Henderson, and Eugene Fitsherbert. The one I was especially close with would have to be Eugene. We had been best friends since middle school.

We all gathered around under a nice, shady tree near the fields, chatting. We were talking about the newbies both student and teacher. An idea popped in my head.

 **"Hey guys! Why don't we ask Mr. Overland to join our group?"** My question was only received with looked as if there was a full grown cactus on top of my head.

 **"Punz, he is our teacher, wouldn't that be kinda, I don't know, weird?"** Eugene said, starching the back of his neck, the usual gesture whenever he's nervous.

 **"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! And the guy needs a close group of people to show him around!"** I said.

 **"Well, if you put it that way, it does sound like a cool idea!"** Anna gushed. **"I will ask him to join later, okay?"**

I nodded in agreement.

The rest went on talking about the new kids. I wasn't too interested so I took the time to take a selfie before posting it on Instagram

 **"Well guys, I have to go home now, see you tomorrow!"** Anna said, waving at us before going into her sports car and drove away

Eventually, the rest of us went back as well. Including me. I was now in my Ferrari on the way home. I did a self-facepalm as I remembered something.

 **"Darn it, tomorrow is dad's birthday!"** I exclaimed

I drove my car to a nearby music store. My dad loves Michael Buble. So I decided to buy one of his albums as a gift for my dad.

 **"Do you still have Michael Buble's' new album?"** I asked the shopkeeper.

 **"Why yes! We still have some of that over there,"** she said, pointing at a shelf

 **"Thank you ma'am,"** I said and head toward the pointed direction.

As I got closer, I spotted someone I didn't expect to see. There's Mr. Overland, holding the album.

 **"Mr. Overland?"** I squeaked. I didn't prepare myself to meet him so I was slightly fidgety. Wow, today was my lucky day!

 **"Oh, hi there,"** he said and stepped towards me. I gulped. _Just chill Punzie... act natural._

 **"Uhm, are there any more albums left? Like the one you're holding?"** I asked him.

 **"Oh, sorry, but no. This one's the last,"** he said, waving the album. I sighed sadly.

 _My dad was going to hate me..._

 **"But hey, If you want this, you can have it."** He graciously handed me the CD with a smile.

 **"R-really? But what about you?"** I said. Hesitating to take it.

 **"Meh, I'm not that interested in Michael Buble anyway. Oh, and by the way, the CD is already paid. So it's on the house!"** he said.

 **"Thank you Mr. Overland!"** I exclaimed gratefully. This world did not deserve such an angel!

 **"Psh. Being called that way makes feel all old and wrinkly, just call me Jack!"** he considered. I nodded giddily in response.

 **"Right. See you at University then,"** he said and waved at me before heading towards his car and drove home.

I did the same, going back to my house diving into my room. I wrapped the CD in wrapping paper and laced a ribbon. I then kept it away safely in my drawer. I just couldn't stop smiling.

I then laid on my bed to take a short nap before a few minutes of studying. And..daydreaming about Jack...

Jack's POV

I arrived to my room and went to change my clothes. Before I could unbutton my shirt, I heard a knock.

 **"Come in!"** I said. The door creaked open and Anna poking her head in before entering.

 **"Jack? Can I ask you something?"** she said.

 **"Okay, what is it?"** I said.

 **"Do you want to join my group called 'The Big Six' in college?"** she asked.

 **"Well, yes?"** I said, doubting a little. But I couldn't see why not. Anna would be there with me anyway

 **"Great! Meet me at a big tree around the fields. You can't miss it, it's very sturdy!"** she said excitedly and went outside.

I finally got to change my clothes and opened my laptop. There wasn't any notification in my email. I sighed out of boredom. I was still thinking about the huge incident that happened back at the university. I still couldn't believe it.

I was a huge fan of The Diamond Snowflake. It's not about the looks or the personality. Heck, nobody knows what he's/she's like or his/her appearances. But I was very impressed in how he/she worked and how successful he/she is. His/her identity was to never be revealed to the world. He/she also made a great computer program called 'SIGMA'. It's totally awesome. He/she never failed from his/her works. Ever.

An idea came to me. Why don't I try to make an Antivirus? It might be as good as The Diamond Snowflake's!

I quickly grabbed some books about computer programs and began to work.

The Diamond Snowflake's POV

I busied my head, thinking of theories of how such a virus could bypass the Corona University's security. I mean, it's unheard of! The mainframe there had been protected by countless firewalls. Yet, that could all still be penetrated.

I was in my room, chatting with other White Hat Hackers like Vampire's Daughter, Dragon Master, and The Mechanic. I texted them in Russian, since I've stay in Russia for a long time. My nickname is Snow Queen or SQ.

At the same time, I was updating my SIGMA program as well. I stopped typing as I received another text

DM : **"Эй SQ, вы хотите знать, что стоит за вирусов Goodnight, верно?"** _(Hey SQ, you want to know what's behind the Goodnight Virus, right?)_

SQ : **"Должен ли я ответить на это, DM?"-_-** _(Should I answer to that, DM? -_-)_

VD : **"Да, SQ право you . Вы тоже над действуя DM."** _(Yeah, SQ's right. You're way overreacting DM.)_

TM : **"Просто скажите ей уже DM!"** _(Just tell her already, DM!)_

DM : **"Ладно, ладно, Иш! Хорошо, таким образом, мы все знаем, что Спокойной ночи также троян. Вы уверены, что полностью удалили вирус? Вы знаете, что бы произошло, если бы вы не сделали."** _(Okay, okay, yeesh! Okay, so we all know that Goodnight is also a Trojan. Are you sure you have completely removed the virus? You know what would happened if you didn't.)_

SQ : **"Я уверен, что я сделал."** _(I'm pretty sure I did.)_

VD : **"Ты так повезло, кв. У вас есть такая удивительная программа! В то время как мы..."** _(You're so lucky, SQ. You have such an awesome program! While we...)_

SQ : **"Не так пессимистично VD ! С уважением самом деле удивительным тоже. Помните, когда вы удалили вирус «привидение руки» от компьютерной право директора школы ? это здорово вы знаете !"** _(Don't be so pessimistic VD ! Yours is actually awesome too. Remember when you removed the 'Ghost Hands' virus from the headmaster's computer? That's awesome!)_

TM : **"Да, верно SQ в. Думайте положительно VD !"** _(Yeah, SQ's right. Think positive VD!)_

DM : **"Ребята, это уже поздно. Лучше пойти спать. Доброй ночи ;)"** _(Guys, it's getting late. Better go to sleep. Goodnight ;))_

TM : **"Да, здесь же."** _(Yeah, same here.)_

VD : **"Спокойной ночи всем."** _(Goodnight everyone.)_

I closed my phone and went to bed, laying down as I kept thinking about the happenings when the university was attacked by a simple, but very dangerous virus.

 **"Я до сих пор так много, чтобы учиться. Это становится опасным."** _(I still have so much to learn. It's getting dangerous.)_ I mumbled, before drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9 : Need Any Help Sir?

**#Chapter 9: Need Any Help, Sir?**

Jack's POV

It's been about eight months since I began tutoring in Corona University. I became part of The Big Six, which is now renamed with The Big Seven.

The weird thing about being in that group is Rapunzel. She has this sort of hobby to flirt with me and I can't say I like it. Here are other female students or young lecturers who do the same. Each time I walk pass them, I can't help but notice how the amount of make-up they wear made them look like clowns with a crazy heap of perfume.

Well, almost all of them, except the nerd girls. At least that's what the students recalled them.

If I were to elaborate, I don't fond girls who flirt shamelessly or cake their face with too much make-up. Wearing tight clothes doesn't please me either. Or anything too racy really. Like Rapunzel and some of the students and teachers.

I prefer girls that are more simple or practical. Who don't flirt shamelessly, kind, have a calming personality, and treats me like a normal somebody. Not like some popular guy or something like that.

It's still class hours. I sat on my desk as I carefully watch each student to make sure they're doing their job. Tadashi strolled around to check how they're doing.

Anyways, speaking of a simple girl, Beth is a pretty good example. She doesn't care much at all about boys, don't wear any make-up, perfectly natural, she wears clothes that are casual, but not that casual to the point of dullness, just right. Her focus on her work is remarkable. I'd say that she's my type. Our ages are nor that far, so it not a problem for me.

The real problem is, though, is the fact that she's my student and I'm her teacher. Getting onto a relationship with her would cause some conflicts with my family and would ruin my reputation as a good lecturer in this university and as the heir of my family's industries. I might better off keep this as a secret. Still, I can't help but feel like telling this to someone. But who?

 **"Are you staring at my sis, Jack?"** A voice said from behind, snapping me from my thoughts. I noticed Tadashi was standing at my left.

 **"Well, kind of,"** I said, sighing deeply.

 **"Hey, what's the matter? Is there something bothering you? Something personal? You can tell me. I'm good at listening and keeping secrets,"** Tadashi said as he took a chair, placing it beside me and sat.

I stared at him silently, wondering if I can really trust my secret to him. Well, he said that he's good at keeping secrets, didn't he? And Tadashi's a good person so I don't think that he would lie on things such as this.

 **"Fine Tad. I'll tell you. But promise me that you won't tell a soul, you got that?"** I whispered to him.

 **"Got it,"** Tadashi said.

I told him everything about my feelings towards his sister for the past three months in the quietest voice I could make. Tadashi only smiled at everything.

 **"Tell you what man, Beth also feels the same way! Congrats! Though, she's too shy to admit that,"** he said. I gazed at him in, shock.

Beth and I share the same feelings?

 **"Please keep this from your sister. I don't want her to know about this,"** I begged, glad that Tadashi nodded in agreement.

The bell rang, signifying that class is over. Students rushed out to their lockers. Tadashi and I were down the corridors. We heard the university radio turned on, informing us to meet the headmaster of the university, Mr. Pitch Black.

We rushed down to his office and went in. We meet Mr. Black, facing he window before turning his chair around to meet our gaze. He have this dark like a principal vibe around him which he needs to chill that down.

 **"Good day Mr. Overland, Mr. Winters. Please, have a seat,"** he said. We obliged.

 **"So, what's the matter sir?"** Tadashi said, fixing his read glasses.

 **"I would like to inform that the two of you are invited to Mr. Corona's birthday party. I advise that the both of you are dressed well in formal clothing, for the party is quite the extravagant event,"** Mr. Black said, release the glasses and looking at us with his sharp light brown eyes, handing each of us a card.

 **"The party is due tomorrow night. You may be excused now. And be prepared."** Tadashi and I nodded and went out of his office. As we returned to the halls of the corridors, we talked about what we're going to wear at the party.

 **"Meh, I don't have any formal suits like tuxes or something like that. You?"**

 **"Me neither. But hey, you're rich! You can buy yourself a tux no prob. I don't have much in my pockets though."**

 **"So, you're not gonna come?"**

 **"Don't think I can."** Tadashi shrugged.

 **"I can help you but some if you'd like?"** I offered.

 **"That's generous of you man. If that's really okay, then I'll help choose the good ones."**

 **"Oh, come on. It's definitely okay! And, by the way, shouldn't you be waiting for Beth?"**

 **"No need. She already told me that he has some errands to run on. I don't have to wait for her. Oh! Maybe she can help us pick out our outfits. She has a great taste in fashion."** We eventually ended the conversation. I went into my car and drive off to a mall to buy a couple books about computers to find advice to finish my antivirus. I went in the bookstore and searched for the books I want. I eventually found it, but it was already in the hands of a certain girl that seems familiar.

 **"Beth?"** I said. The girl turned her head to face me.

She put a Sabrina of shoulder sweater with baby blue color and white tank top strap appear on her shoulder. She also sported black jeans and converse. Her red framed glasses sat at her nose. Her hair in her signature messy French braid. The thin blue bracelet around her wrist was a nice touch. She looks stunning. This is the first time I saw her dressing like this, and I have to say it looks attractive

 **"Hello Mr. Overland,"** she said as she smile a little and stepped to me as she held the book.

 **"Shouldn't you be at home by now?"** I asked her.

 **"Well, there are a few problems in my homework I don't really understand so I thought buying some books would help,"** she said. I stared at her silently.

 **"Need any help sir?"** she asked, noticing it

 **"Well, sort of. Are you going to buy that?"** I asked, pointing my fingers towards her book.

 **"Nah, I'm just looking through. Of you want his, you can have it. You got to pay first though,"** she said as she gave me the book. I gladly took it. Through the windows, I noticed that it's starting to rain outside.

 **"Oh crap, I gotta go Mr. Overland! Bye!"** She then dashed outside. I paid for the book and went outside of the mall, only to meet my student standing there crossing her arms thoughtfully as she mumbled a few things. I chuckled and stepped to her and patted her shoulder, surprising her as she turned around.

 **"Oh! Mr. Overland, we meet again today,"** she said. Turning her body once more to face the rainy streets.

 **"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"** I asked as I stepped beside her. A deep sigh was her response.

 **"I can't go home in this rain. And if it doesn't stop soon, my parents will get worried,"** she spoke softly.

 **"Why don't you take a taxi?"** I suggested

 **"Well, there are not taxis right now. I might as well wait until the rain is done,"** she replied, giving me a faint smile.

 **"I can give you a ride,"** I offered. She looked at me weirdly for a few moments, before deciding that she had no other better option and nodded in agreement.

I took a glance at Beth before returning my gaze towards the traffic jam due to the rain. It could take a long time.

 **"You shouldn't have helped me sir,"** Beth said softly.

 **"No, really, it's fine. You are my student and I'm your teacher. It's not a crime for me to help,"** I said as I glanced at her.

 **"But, if you didn't help, you could be resting in your house by now. I know how tired teachers like you can get, sir."** She's right. I hadn't had enough sleep last night because I was checking over exams for hours.

 **"It's my decision to take you home and I'll take the risk. Do you understand?"** I said, hinting strictness. A nod was received.

 **"And by the way, you don't have to call me sir outside campus hours. I'm not that old yet, right?"** I said. She gave me a weird look.

 **"So, what should I call you?"**

 **"Just call me Jack,"** I said, laying my attention back on the road. Beth nodded and leaned back to her seat. There was an awkward silence until I reached into my pocket to pull out a blue box that she left long ago in the airport. Since I met her, I always keep the box in my backpack or my pocket, in case if I met her again. She looked taken aback as I revealed it to her.

 **"Wait, that's...you remember?"** she said, disbelieved.

 **"Yup. I though I'll never get to see you again so I kept this until we do,"** I said. She gladly took it and examined he cover.

 **"Thank you sir."** I clearing my throat loudly make her realize what she's just said.

 **"Oh yeah, uh, th-thank you, Jack,"** she sputtered. I chuckled. She's so cute when she's awkward.

 **"But you know, there's something weird about it,"** I said.

 **"What would that be?"**

 **"When I was checking around for the owner's name, all I found was 'Elsa',"** I said. She tensed a bit, before relaxing herself

 **"Well, uhh, Elsa..is my cousin! She gave me this as a parting gift before I went to the airport to leave to New York. She's pretty clumsy so I wouldn't be surprised if she wrote her name on the box instead. Since our names are actually not that different. Elsa, Elisabeth, you get the picture,"** she said. I hummed in response.

 _Still, it made me curious..._

Beth decided to take a short nap due because we still got a long way before we arrive at her house. I concluded that it would take a long time before it necessary for me to move my car. Out of boredom, I stole a glance in Beth's direction. She slept peacefully on the passenger seat beside me. Her face leaned down, causing her glasses to fall from her face and land on her lap. I took it and placed it in her hand and I examined her face.

She's so different. Way different from Rapunzel. I know from every whispering gossip that most of her beauty is all from a salon or a spa. Beth, on the other hand, was natural. Her beauty stands out from girls in the university. Rapunzel's beauty is universal, all about the looks. Beth's beauty is from her inner-self. Smart, hard-working, kind, string, confident, and elegant. The true beauty of a girl.

Not everyone would get the chance to see that kind of beauty, so I felt more than lucky to see it all face to face

And I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

 _Oh god, not again._

A loud honk of a car wake me from my thoughts. I realized that I was staring for too long and my face was dangerously close. One more move and my lips would have brushed her cheek. I quickly went back to my seat and concentrated on the road. Beth woke up as well do to the loud noise.

 **"Have we arrived yet?"** she asked sleepily.

 **"Not yet, just get some rest,"** I said. She nodded. Before she decided to return napping again, she touched her face, noticing the absence if her glasses.

 **"Wait, where are my glasses?"** she asked with a worried tone. I turned to her, appalled of her eyes. A very crystal clear icy blue. Ones that you just couldn't help but wish to stare at forever. I could feel my face grew hot.

 **"Uh..umm, it's in your other hand,"** I said, quickly turning away before I could get lost unto those pools of blue and before she could she my tomato like red face. She put her glasses back in and went back to sleep, leaving me to sigh in relief. Time passed and we finally reached her house, and luckily the rain had stopped.

 **"Thanks for the ride, Jack,"** she said, smiling gratefully. I smiled back

 **"Sure thing. See you tomorrow,"** I said as I pulled away from her house. I caught a quick glance of her waving at me before entering her home.

I arrived to my house and stopped the engine. I reached to my room and took a shower. I changed clothes and immediately proceed to continue programming my antivirus. In the middle of my process, I thought back of Beth's reaction.

 _'Why does she keep wearing glasses? She's perfectly fine without them. Beautiful in fact,'_ I thought as I typed busily.

Beth's POV

I arrived to my room, locking the door. Quickly, I opened the box to see an icy blue bracelet with a snowflake donned at the center. I took out and read the small letter in the box.

Use it wisely. It's not just any accessory. This bracelet actually a mini flash disk disguised as a bracelet. The memory chip that can hold up to one thousand computer programs.

All of our love to you.

G, W, H.L, F.

I scanned down the bracelet closely and noticed a thin line. I opened it to see the said flash disk. I lifted my chin to the ceiling with a warm smile.

 **"Thanks guys...You're always there for me..."** I said softly as I held the bracelet box and letter close to my chest.


	11. Chapter 10 : Talk

#Chapter 10: Talk

Kai's POV

Gerda and I were 'The Administrators' of 'The Kingdom'. We worked at Arendelle Industries in the programming and software fields as extra jobs. We always went home late. Today was no different.

Before I could do anything, I was requested to meet Mr. Arendelle beforehand. He told me that he needed to discuss a few confidential matters. I arrived in his office and settled myself on one of his sofas to begin our conversation.

 **"May I ask why you called sir?"** I said. He angled his sitting position to look down on me with sharp, overwhelming eyes. I swallowed. Had I done something wrong? Just keep it together.

 **"I suggest you are aware about the information of my missing daughters?"** he asked in a cold, monotonic voice. I nodded in response.

 **"I only want you to search and find the lowdown about them, that's all,"** he said.

I sighed heavily. **"May I ask, why me sir? Why would you ask me to find your daughters?"** He released his own heavy, sad sigh. God, I shouldn't asked that question. He's already depressed losing his daughters.

 **"You are one of the smartest in the Programming division. I need someone I can undoubtedly trust, and matters like these can only be entrusted to the best. You're one of the best, and you have a decent work ethic. Therefore, I want you to search her through the connections and the web. Once you find it please report it to me."**

 **"Any information about them, sir?"**

He handed me a brown box and I took it with a raised brow. **"All the information you need is in there, including photos and results of the investigation the police gave to me years ago."** I nodded and put the box near my laptop bag, making sure it's safe.

 **"Right, then you may dismiss,"** he said. I obliged and stood up from my seat. Before I could reach the door, the man spoke once more.

 **"Oh yes, and one more thing. Do you know a certain hacker known as The Diamond Snowflake a.k.a T.D.S ? The fellow is wanted all around the world. If you have found her or his whereabouts somewhere, inform me that too,"** he said.

I obediently nodded, but Mr. Arendelle didn't seem to notice how slower it was this time.I then drove home with Gerda on the passenger seat, remembering what Elsa said if I found out where hear real parents are.

As I steered a turn, I thought of methods to search for Mr. Arendelle's lost daughter, and from where to start. Social media perhaps? If she had been gone a long time ago, she should be a teenager by now. She should have at least one social media account then, right? But what if she didn't have any devices her entire life? What if she was an introvert? What if she was kidnapped and now living in an area where internet could not reach? What if...

 **"Are you alright, Kai? Is there something that's bothering you?"** Gerda asked gently as we almost arrived.

 **"Nah. There's a lot to think about recently. I'll just rest to clear my mind."** I said. Slowly, I could make out the outline of our house. And in front was Elsa, seemingly talking to a boy with strange, silvery white hair and pale skin. He then sped away in his dark blue sports car and my daughter waved behind before quickly heading inside.

Well, this was rather questioning. Elsa was a simple girl who didn't communicate with boys other than her stepbrothers. She only cared for her work and ambition. As a father, I needed to know about her male encounter. But I'd ask her later. Right now, I needed some rest.

THREE HOURS LATER...

After I took a shower and change, Gerda and I went to our daughter's room and closed the door. Our eyes met Elsa whom was busy typing down her laptop.

 **"If you want to go in, why didn't you knock first?"** she said, not bothering to turn to us. Her eyes still fixed on her laptop screen with her hands gliding easily on her keyboard.

 **"Sorry sweetie. We just want to ask if you want to join for dinner,"** Gerda said. Elsa turned her laptop off.

 **"Great! I'm in,"** she said as she headed out.

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses, young lady. We have a question for you,"** I said, gripping her hand tightly to hold her in place. Beth sighed deeply and gave in, sitting down her bed.

 **"Okay..what's your question?"** she asked softly.

 **"Who's that boy you talked to at the front door?"**

 **"The guy with silver hair? Oh, that's Jackson Frost Overland. He's my computer lecturer in my university."**

My eyebrows raised a whole inch. **"The heir of Overland Industries? That Jackson Frost Overland?"**

 **"Yep. Oh, and one more thing, don't jump into conclusions and think that he's my...boyfriend, or something like that. You know how uninterested I am with stuff like that,"** she said blankly.

 **"Why don't you have any interests in having...a significant other, anyway?"**

My daughter groaned tiredly. **"It's 'cause I really don't have time for that. I'm too busy sorting out my future. And besides, my professor said that any guy I would date will...you know..."** She brushed a long finger against her neck. The lazy and impatient tone in her voice made evident that she was all too unpleased to answer the question. But she couldn't refuse us.

 **"Alright then! Now that we're done, time for dinner. Would you mind and call your brothers, Elsa?"** Gerda said, breaking the silence. Elsa nodded silently before going out to do just that. Not long after, we were all at the table enjoying our meals. Today, we decided to go back to our roots and eat Japanese food.

There's still a lot I needed to think about, but right now all I want was to enjoy a meal with my family

Third Person's POV

Not far from Arendelle Industries, a woman sat at a cafe that bustled with customers ordering coffees and nibbling muffins. The lady sat solo as she sipped her cup of tea. Her mature features equal to that of a forty five year old. Her dark brown hair had a sweep of white. She fidgeted her black heels that pinched her toes and pulled her cream-colored coat closer, surrendering to the cold night wind.

 **"Good to see you, Mrs. Amy Arendelle."** A tall brunette raised his hand, waiting for Amy to shake it. The woman gave a welcoming smile and took his hand.

 **"Rooney Fitzherbert and Dean Anderson, you two! We're best friends. No need to act so formally, gentlemen! I'm not wearing a crown!"** she said.

Rooney Fitzherbert and Dean Anderson were quite influential leaders in the I.S.D agency (International Spy Disguise) in New York. After working for so many years, they finally achieved what they deserve

 **"Oh, but you're like one, Amy,"** Dean said, sipping his tea.

 **"Alright, enough is enough. Now let's get down to business."** Amy said.

She pulled out a biography out of her handbag. It was about a certain person. Everything about her or his life and work was in there. The two men read it down carefully.

 **"I want you to help me locate this person's whereabouts,"** she said.

The two men were taken aback of her request. **"T.D.S? Are you sure about this?"** Dean asked.

Amy nodded in response. **"I heard that some prestigious industries worldwide were beginning to crumble due to someone stealing away important data and information. The mystery was the fact that none of the security cameras caught anyone sneaking inside the building to snoop into anything."**

 **"It could be someone from the industry,"** Rooney suggested, resting his back a little more to take another sip.

 **"That's what I thought too. Until I saw this."** Amy tapped open her smartphone and opened a video. She leaned the smartphone as carefully as possible so only Rooney and Dean could see.

 **"I took it out from one of the CCTVs."** The video was played in a computer room. All the important data was saved and secured. For a minute, nothing was happening. Until something caught their attention. One by one, the computers started to turn on by their own. Quickly, streams of data were on the screens. The computers then died altogether moments later.

 **"Next morning, one of the workers complained that all data was lost and the computer was attacked by a powerful virus. One said that it's a virus that only T.D.S could program."**

 **"This is pretty complicated,"** Dean said, running fingers through his hair.

 **"Tell me again, what do you want us to do?"** Rooney said.

 **"I want you to spread the news on the internet and search for her secretly,"** Amy said. The two nodded in response.

 **"May we ask why you want us to find this person?"** Rooney said.

 **"First of all, almost every spy agency is tracking the person down because the virus is damaging a number of computers from vital industries and took it down. And second, it's because of this."** Amy handed out a sheet of paper. The two took and examined it. They silently whispered to each other before returning the paper to her. The three stood up.

 **"We will invite our sons to aid in our request. We will help you as best we can. Now if you'll excuse us, Amy. We have plenty of work ahead of us."** The two men bid farewells, leaving the lady alone again to sigh and took another sip of tea. She already lost both her daughters, and now the Heavens had given her this? Where was the justice in her life?

She still remembered that unforgettable night. After going home from the Dunbroch's, she and her husband arrived at home, staring at the scene in horror. The main gates opened wide, with each guard on the side laying on the ground, pooled with blood. The main door was wide with a floor full of bloody bodies of dead maids, guards, and butlers. Blood was splattered to the floor, walls, furnitures, and photos on the wall. Amy fainted in her husband's arms once they found out their daughter's were gone

The police conducted hours of investigation, and even hired the best detectives in town. But it was fruitless. No weapons to track fingerprints. Nothing was left behind. The search always ended with empty hands. In the middle of the snafu, the couple could only run their lives like how they usually would, and hoped for the best, hoped that their daughters would be back one day

Amy remembered the time when Elsa last asked her to sleep together because she was afraid of thunder, and heavily regretted rejecting her. Her lips shivered with misery as she sipped her tea again.

 **"I hope that this will all end soon..."** Holding the tears that almost pour out, she drawled as she folded her paper and tucked it back in her brown handbag. Though the warmth of milk tea, the woman could still feel her stomach tremble as she thought of the words written inside the parchment.

Hello Mr and Mrs. Arendelle.

I hope you fare well

Now, you might not know about me

But I know you

I graciously wrote this to you to kindly inform you of my warnings

Beware of your industries

Because I will come

.

.

.

.

.

And destroy it.

Yours sincerely

T.N


	12. Chapter 11 : The Party

**#Chapter 11: The Party**

Beth's POV

I was brainstorming ideas the other night for my brother's and his friend's tuxes. I was going to help them pick one out for each today.

I slipped on a black crop top written 'Plain' and jeans along with a pair of black Adidas. I checked my mirror to make sure my french braid was neat. I didn't like to wear a cake load of make up so I went for just a swipe of lip gloss.

I headed downstairs and my brother was already there. He greeted me in his black T-shirt with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He zipped up his dark green jacket and tapped the toe of his black converse before waving a black cap to mom and dad.

Although I could drive myself, I decided to let Tadashi take the wheels. We shared a car since our parents didn't have enough cash to buy one for each of us. Still thinking of ideas of the tuxes, I scrolled through images in Pinterest for some inspiration. I put down my phone when we arrived at the mall and Tadashi parked the car before we went out.

I spotted a silhouette of his friend at the entrance. I could see hints of a dark blue jacket and brown pants with navy blue converse. Still, I couldn't make out his face. It was all shrouded under the lip of a black cap. Tadashi patted his back and he turned.

The all around pale features probably slapped me in the face and I realized it was Jack. **"Sup Tadashi. Hey Beth,"** he said. He and Tadashi did a bro-fist and Jack patted my went in the mall and looked around. The two didn't know any good places to shop for clothes so I had to lead them to one. A few minutes passed and we found a shop that matched the category.

 **"Watcha think, Beth?"** Tadashi showed me a dark red tux.

 **"Nah, that's too dark. And red isn't the best tux color for you anyway."** Tadashi looked rather confused at my comment. I picked out a dark green shirt and found a good set of black tux and pants along with the tie.

 **"Try this."** I handed him my choice of clothes and he went back to the dressing room before walking out a few moments later. The shade of green complements his skin tone and black always had that classic touch on him. It suited him (literally and not literally). I nodded in approval.

 **"It's perfect,"** I said as I clapped my hands. Tadashi gave me a smile and went back into the dressing room.

I felt someone patting my back. I turned to see Jack.

 **"Hey Beth, could you lend me a hand? I'm not the best at picking out clothes,"** he said.

 **"Oh. wrll, what's your favorite color?"** I said as I turned to a rack to search.

 **"I-it's blue,"** he said nervously. Right as he finished, I found a set of dark blue tux and pants. I pulled along a black shirt with a silver tie that matches his hair.

 **"Try these."** He nodded, taking the clothes from my hands and went towards the changing room. He walk out with the outfit I selected.

 **"What did you think?"**

I frowned as my choice of clothes didn't match well this time. **"No..the colors don't match well. Ler's try another one."**

The dark blue of the outfit made his skin stand out too much, so I found a white shirt to balance the colors. I also spotted a navy blur tux, black pants, and a tie with the color of his took the outfit from me and returned changing

When he went out, my lips widened with pride. This time, the suit was perfect. The dark clothing did not make his skin look too pale. The white shirt helped with the contrastment. Flawless. Though, I couldn't help but feel that something was off...then I see his tie was slightly crooked!

 **"Here, let me help you."** I stepped closer to him and adjusted his tie. I ignored how he tensed the entire time. I knew that our current positions were rather awkward but I was only trying to help. I smoothed his collar and patted his chest a little before stepping back. I saw his light blush and his hands digging in pockets.

 **"Now it's perfect for you,"** I said in satisfaction. Jack smiled slightly and mouthed a 'thank you'. I smiled back and watched as he disappeared into the changing room to change back.

The two paid for their tuxes and we parted ways. Tadashi and I went back to our car and went home. I wondered why Jack was so nervous, was he that shy? It was really weird.

Jack's POV

I swung my bedroom door close before throwing myself to my bed. My hand trailed it way to my chest, feeling a strong beating right under. The same heat made mt cheeks warm, then even warmer as I thought back everything that happened at the mall. It was all too embarrassing. The way my muscles froze around her. Only her. I could never understand why I would fidget in my pockets, blush, or act all quiet when I meet her! I was glad that I controlled all these at the entrance. But slowly, surely, I was losing it. And I just didn't know why.

I shook my head at my thoughts and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Time to go to the party.

After I showered, I put on my new suit and glasses. I never needed to wear glasses, but I was afraid females would flirt with me more viciously if I didn't. Let's just say that these glasses covered up my looks.

I drove my sports car to Mr. Corona's house. It was similar to a big mansion, like mine.

I parked my car and went inside. I spotted Tadashi talking with Mr. Black. I walked to them and gave my greetings. Suddenly, all the lights went out and in a blink a single spotlight shone down a man at the stage, The host.

 **"Tonight, we are gathered here to rejoice Mr. Edward Corona 48. Let us all be merry and make this night a blissful birthday!"** the host said. From there, everyone began doing things people normally did at a party. Talking about trivial things, dancing waltzes, and just enjoying the party.

Mr. Black introduced Tadashi and I to Mr. and Mrs. Corona. We had a small chat along with nibbling a few snacks in between. After our encounter, I excused myself from the party for some fresh air. I head out to the garden at a side of the house and sat at the nearest bench.

 **"Taking a little break from the party, aren't you?"** a feminine voice spoke behind me. I jolted and turned. My eyes met Rapunzel in a unique red dress

She wore a red dress that went down to her ankles, with open back that nearly reached her butt. Hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and ended into curls. The jewelry she wore slightly twinkled, toning her outfit. A matte red lipstick on her lips. She looked great

 **"Oh, Rapunzel. What brings you here? I thought students aren't invited to this party?"** I said. The blonde was taken aback at my words and laughed loudly. A nearby guest and I stared at her with a weird look.

 **"Is there, something wrong?"** I asked.

 **"Well, there's nothing wrong about it. Just because today is my father's birthday so as his daughter I had to come."** She said while checking me out. **"Nice outfit by the way."**

So she was Mr. Corona's daughter. Well, that's why she was so famous in University.

 **"Thank you, a friend help me out putting this together,"** I responded her compliment. **"I thought Mr. Black is the headmaster of the university?"** I then asked

Her smile grew. **"Mr. Black is only second in charge. My dad is pretty busy since he also has a computing industry that he runs by himself. He gives the honor to Mr. Black because he's one of the most trustworthy person around any industry,"** she said, twirling a lock of hair before tucking it behind her ear. It seemed that she was trying to flirt with me by using body language. Sadly for her, it was a futile effort. Such stunts were cliché and mainstream.

I checked my watch to see that it was already midnight. I noticed less shadows at windows, more and more guests went out and the ballroom was slowly returning to it empty state.I excused myself to Rapunzel and her father, before going to my car. I started the engine and drove back.

Rapunzel's POV

After Jack left, I excused myself to my father and went straight to my room. I threw my shoes to every direction and changed my clothes. I laid down my bed and let my mind wander off. I was still thinking of how handsome he was in his formal outfit. Though, I just couldn't grasp why he's still wearing those glasses. Did he really have any eye problems? If not, why did he wear glasses? Glasses that covered up his true look? Gosh, why on earth did the guy that I liked had to wear glasses?

 _'Even though, he does look fucking good in those glasess'_

Not able to contain it any longer, I stuff my face with my pillows and screamed with glee

Hiro's POV

I was reading the daily mail in my laptop when Tadashi just arrived from the party. Tadashi was preparing for tomorrow's classes and Elsa seemed busy with her homework or project.

I scrolled down news after news until a short pop-up page popped out in my screen, a new, hot news that caught my attention. I clicked it and I was taken to another page of a certain article now known worldwide. I called Tadashi and Beth in and we read the news together. Through sentence, word, and syllable, our faces grew more dire and heavy with pressure.

 **"We gotta warn all the other white hat hackers! This news isn't just about her, every other hackers are in and their identities will be ruined!"** Tadashi said. His fingers rushed right and left down his phone to text to our white hat hacker group. Beth only stood wide-eyed, still dumbfounded at the article. Her eyes kept going right and left over the title in bold, underline, and italics.

FRESH HOT NEWS! THE WELL-KNOWN TECH COMPANY, THE ARENDELLE INDUSTRIES ARE ANNOUNCING THE SEARCH OF A FAMOUS WHITE HAT HACKER TO HELP THEM!

Just now, the Arendelle industries's CEO, John Arendelle, announced this shocking information to a famous news station and it was shared all around the world. He didn't say his purpose, but all that we knew now was that he's very serious and he really wanted to found these tech maniacs.

The Diamond Snowflake, known as T.D.S or 'The Ruler' or 'Your Highness' is also well known as the most brilliant white hat hacker. One of the top three best in the world. Nobody knows who she or he really is. All we know is of her or his hacking techniques that are frighteningly effective and powerful, ones that she or he let reveal to the world. Now we just got another new information that not only Arendelle who is searching for her location, but a few other companies in Europe, Asia, and Americas. She or he is 'requested' in almost every big industry.

Anyone, anywhere around the world who knows anything about her please report to your closest governor or any intelligent agent.

Many industries are broken down and a good number of vital data is lost all because of a powerful virus coded 'Nightmare Sand', and T.D.S is the only one who can solve it.

Written by: Alice Wonder.

Beth shot out of my room, leaving Tadashi and I to stare behind in concern.

Elsa's POV

I locked my bedroom door and I could feel my fingers vibrate against the metal. My shoulders rose up and down from my unsteady breathing. Reading the news was a nightmare in itself!I had to warn T.D.S! She had to know!

I turned on my laptop and immediately opened JIRDA, my new program that could talk and think like human, like Jarvis from Iron Man. A good tool whenever I needed someone to talk to in private.

 **"Good evening miss Elsa,"** she said in her monotonous voice.

 **"Good evening to you too. Look, JIRDA, I need to step up my game,"** I said

 **"Why do you need to do that, miss?"**

 **"'Cause they're all playing dirty and I'm gonna do the same,"** I said. I glided my fingers down my keyboard to type as JIRDA helped.

T.D.S POV

My phone vibrated against my thigh. I reached into my pocket and tapped it open. A message from my best friend told me to be careful, something I was already aware of. I slipped my phone back and stared at a wall, sulked even.

I just read the news, and for one second I could feel my heart stop.

The weight of the hacking world's identity was hanging on my shoulders, making them slump. I really did need to be careful from now on.

There was nobody can I trust right now, no one except my allies in crime. And even their lives would be in danger.


	13. Chapter 12 : Really!

**#Chapter 12: Really?!**

Jack's POV

My friends and I gathered under a shadeful apple tree around the campus field, it was a ritual since I joined them. Merida and Anna wiped off apple juice from their lips after a few bites of the fruit, before climbing up a branch to talk some more.

Punzie inched closer to me, batting her eyelashes and smiling big. I could see the powder on her face and lipstick lingering her lips. She asked me of a flower on her hair. I told her it looked nice. In all honesty, I knew she was trying to flirt with me, and I didn't really like it. At all. It grinned my gears. The way she acted all fake and pretended to be perfect. I did my best to avoid her and chattered with Eugene and Hiccup about their progresses in college.

My eyes caught a whiff of platinum blonde over the distance. It was Beth. She was reading a book that was balanced on her palm while the other tucked a few more. This was how you would always see her. Such a busy, admiring girl

 **"What if we asked Beth to join our group?"** Anna suddenly suggested. Most nodded in agreement. Though, one didn't have the same opinion.

 **"Have some class, Anna! Beth? You can't be serious! We don't invite nerds who act all right in their little world full of space bars and closed curtains!"** Rapunzel sneered.

I shot her a glare. **"Beth is not like that,"** I said boldly

 **"She's pretty friendly if you ask me. I should know. I knew her since we're in collage in Japan,"** Hiccup said

 **"Besides, she's way better than your clowny friends,"** Merida said, causing Rapunzel to frown darkly

 **"Ugh! Fine! She's in!"** Rapunzel scoffed. **"Now, who'll ask her to join?"**

 **"All of us together,"** Anna said, a suggestion that raised every brow

Beth's POV

I paced around the corridor to get to my locker. My whistling abruptly stopped as I bumped into someone's shoulder. I lost my grip of everything I was holding.

My books were scattered all over the floor. I lifted my face to see the culprit, and my eyes met with a mop of brown and waves of black. Hans and Vanessa both looked down and me, snickering like a squirrels that sniffled too much gasoline

Although I was pissed as heck over what they did, I shouldn't be surprised. The two were notorious for bullying. And nerds were their favorite targets.

 **"Hell! She can't even hold her ground over that! So weak!"** Vanessa snorted. Hans chortled along. **"I know right! She's always bitching over everyone 'cause she got grades, but that's about it!"** I rolled my eyes at their statement.

Hans seemed to notice it, a smirk stretched a corner of his lip. He kicked one of my books on the ground. One flew to my face like a baseball. I felt something burn on my cheek hotter than the Sahara desert on Venus, followed by a wet, electric sensation that skated all across the side of my face. I touched it, and winced. A drop of blood from my ripped cheek ran down my finger. My cheek. Ripped at the flesh

Heat rushed to both them, and it wasn't pain, not this time.

 _That's. Enough_

My hand found the heaviest book I had, and swung it to Hans. It hit him in the head first. The strong force pushed him backwards to the cold, tiled floor. His sister witnessed the incident with wide eyes.I stood up, chuckling evilly. I had learned Japanese martial arts. I got the upper hand, no worries for me.

 **"You want to play this kind of game? Very well then, be my guest!"** The two looked to me darkly. All the nerds from the hallway cheered against Vanessa and Hans. They loved to hate them

The two charged to my directions, right and left, ready punches beside their hips. I grabbed Vanessa's reaching fist before ducking under Hans's blow that was meant for my face, but found itself harshly tipping Vanessa's little nose.

I hit Vanessa away and I swung a leg to Hans's face. The two had their backs to nearby lockers. Vanessa touched her plum-purple nose. Hans kept rubbing his shoe-marked cheek as if it might go away through just that. He was lucky I didn't decide to wear heels today.

 **"Want more?"** I taunted, holding up a fist. Hmph, I even haven't pull out my combat strikes, this two bitches already whimpered in pain. A few security guards and teachers arrived and cleared out the students. Unsurprisingly, they were alarmed at the sight.

 **"Who started this?!"** a teacher boomed. Hans and Vanessa pointed at me. The rest pointed back at them. Heh, karma's real."Who witnessed the entire thing?" the teacher asked again.

No one raised their hands since none of them truly saw who began the very grueling quarrel. Until a heavy voice spoke behind me, **"We are."** I turned to see Jack, Hiccup, and a handful of other students that I don't know. They all raised their hands.

 **"Vanessa! Hans! Go to the detention room! Honestly... Oh, and the witnesses shall go to the teacher's room to evaluate today's...incidents. Mr. Overland will help Mrs. Winters in aiding her injury,"** the oldest teacher said. The two misfits were dragged away to the detention room by the security. Hiccup and the rest of his friends were led off by the teachers.

I dusted off my clothes, trying to hurry so I could ease the pain on my cheek. A tug pulled me back after my third step. The hand belonged to Jack.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"** he said

 **"Home, why?"**

 **"With that kind of injury? No. Now follow me to the nurse's office. No buts or ands, that's an order."** His voice was strict and one to obey. I sighed and followed his demand to the said location. I sat on one of the beds and watched as the guy looked over cabinets.

 **"Where's the nurse herself?"** I asked

 **"She's having lunch."** Jack stood in front of me took a glance at a mirror behind him, and understood the wide eyes and gaping mouths from the teachers earlier. My cheek was ripped to the side at about five to eight centimeters. Slits of blood ran down my face. Gosh, did it hurt

Jack dropped beads of alcohol to a cotton and raised it to my cheek. My hand then laced around his wrist, stopping it from coming closer, taking him by surprise. It's not like I don't want his help but I really didn't need any help especially when I'm in this emotional condition. I just want it to be done on my own

 **"I'll do it myself, please. It's not something I can't do on my own,"** I said. He stood silently for a moment, before grabbing both my hands tightly and pressed the cotton to the wound.

The sudden motion made me flinch and the burn felt twice as painful. Jack looked a little sorry for his act and began to gently brush my cheek from the red fluid. He leaned in to clean better, his bangs brushed against my forehead. After he's done, he released his grip and flattened out a bandage on the side of my face, then sat beside me.

 **"Thanks for the help,"** I said. I gave him a Mona Lisa smile. The teacher let out a chuckle

 **"Something funny?"** I questioned. He turned to me with a smile

 **"Now you look like some sort of street kid who likes to cause trouble,"** he said. His words made me albeit self-conscious over the bandage.

 **"You can't blame one to protect herself. Defense, then attack so the opponent won't mess with me again,"** I said bitterly. Jack nodded in understanding. I thought I heard a gulp, then silence prevailed, until he spoke again.

 **"You don't talk or go around much with other people, huh?"**

 **"Hmm? Why do you ask all of a sudden?"** He did nervous rubs on his neck.

 **"Well, whenever I say hi to you, all you do is smile slightly. And whenever I ask you a question, you answer so shortly, it's as if you're doing it on purpose. All of that makes me curious,"** he said. I was surprised he paid attention to all those little things.

 **"I see no reason to say more than necessary, and I like to be alone...it gives me times to think."** I responded, whispering the last sentence.

 **"Huh..."** he mumbled, glancing to his watch. **"Welp...it's already the end of the class now. C'mon."** He helped me up and we headed down the corridors. Along the way, he kept asking me questions and I would answer as short (or as long, depending on which logic) as necessary.

From afar, I saw Hiccup and his small posse again. It was then that I noticed that he had made friends in such a flash. They reached towards me.A strawberry blonde put a warm hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I nodded and she smiled in return.

 **"I'm Annabeth Overland,"** she said sweetly. **"It sounds kinda funny though, so just call me Anna!"** A brunette aside from Hiccup stood behind Anna.

 **"Eugene Fitsherbert's my name. My pals call me Eugene."**

A girl with golden blond hair who stood the farthest from me only took another small step back. She seems a fabulous one, from her outfits. **"I'm Rapunzel Corona. Rap or Punzie is fine."**

A girl with extreme red curls rolled her eyes at Rap before she smiled towards me. **"And I'm Merida! Just call me Mer though!"** She's so strong and brave, I think we'll get along well later.

 **"It's nice to meet all of you. I guess you already know me,"** I said. I supposed as much since I was quite famous for my grades.

 **"Umm, Beth. Actually we want to ask you something."** Anna said. She took a deep breath

 **"Do you want to join us, 'The Big Seven'?"**

I bit my lip in panic. I couldn't accept her offer, I just couldn't. My head reminded me of whatever my sensei told me, about the risks there would be if I were to grow my social circle. But it was too tempting. Deep down, I wanted to know what it felt like to be around a group of friends. Ones that weren't a part of a deadly secret. Being friends with normal people.

I thought if I did that, I would feel normal too. However, it would only be fleeting. That much I knew

I stood there silently, my confused blue eyes upon hopeful orbs. 'Wait, those eyes looks familiar...why?'

 **"Would...would it be okay if you guys give me some time to think about it?"** that, in the end, was what I said.

 **"Oh, okay,"** Anna mumbled. The rest plastered smiles. Were they..disappointed? I spotted Tadashi from distance waved his hand to me.

 **"Sorry guys, I gotta go. See you later!"** The group nodded and I ran to Tadashi. I gave him a fist bump and we went home. I rushed to my room as soon as we arrived. I locked the door, dropped my backpack, and threw myself to my bed and massaged my temples. There's so many things I had to consider. And my sensei's words keep repeating in my head didn't help at all.

Gosh, Why was today so complicated?

Anna's POV

I was sitting in my room, staring at absolutely nothing. A ridiculously huge smile stretched at my face

It's a no wonder why Jack kept babbling about this Beth girl! She was so nice, so cool, so pretty... Gasp! M-Maybe he...he had a crush on her?! EEEEEEEKKKKK! Finally! Finally! finally! Bro found someone perfect for him! Gosh, I think I'm fangirling a bit too much though...

I squealed as I heard a creak of the door. It was Pippa

 **"Sis? Is there anything wrong? I heard a scream,"** she said. I told her to sit beside me and I told her the entire story. She gleed almost as loud as I did. We both loved to ship Jack with Beth

 **"Get ready, big brother. Cause I'll make sure you'll get your girl."** From there, my mind thought happy thoughts of blonde, dyed white, and wedding bells. Far fetched? Heh, I don't care what you say.

Pippa stared as I sang happily to a wall with a huge smirk that wouldn't come off.


	14. Chapter 13 : Gathering

**#Chapter 13: Gathering**

Third Person's POV

 **"Uh, Jack? What are you doing here?"**

Beth had just finished sweeping the house and was about to put the broom down, until she heard knocks and her silver-headed teacher came in. A teacher. In her house. Right in her room. In the morning.

 **"Just wanted to see how you're doing with what happened the other day. Your house is actually not too far from mine either so I thought to pay a visit. Sorry I didn't knock by the way. But your mom allowed me to get inside."** He walked right in and scanned around the room. He seemed to have done a morning run. His black and blue parachute jacket along with matching pants and metal color Nikes were the giveaway. Beth wondered though, since he was still wearing his glasses

 **"You don't have to. See? I'm perfectly fine,"** Beth said

 **"If you say so- Whooh! You're really into computers and hacking huh? I can see you read a lot!"** Jack said as he spotted a shelf of his student's row of books each more than four hundred pages. He took one out and began to read

 **"Those used to be my dad's, but now they're mine,"** Beth said. Jack nodded and put away the book

 **"Um, about Anna's offer..."** she trailed before exhaling deeply **"Can you consider to join?"**

Beth only stood stiffly in place. Jack reached closer and placed his hands on both her shoulders and shook them gently

 **"Hey, you can, right?"** His deep blue eyes were so sparkly and hopeful. Beth gulped **"I'll..I'll try,"** was all she could say.

A smile curved the young man's lips. He released his hands from her shoulders and encircled them around the girl's figure. Beth was slightly shocked and confused but decided to return the hug in an awkward manner

 **"See you around then,"** Jack said as he let go and headed outside. Beth stood solemn in place. Hiro walked in with a playful smirk.

 **"A new male encounter eh? Gee sis, I thought you're not into those. He does look pretty sick for ya though,"** he teased

 **"Shut up short stack! You better wipe that smirk off before I do it myself with a mop! We're just friends.."** Beth said, trying her best to keep down the heat on her cheeks.

 **"Suure. Then in the future, you two will walk into a gazebo under wedding bells. Seriously though, it'd be awesome to have him as a brother-in-law."** Elsa hated the way his smirk grew wider

She slipped off a sandal and threw it to her brother's face, and missed **"Missed me!"** he laughed.

 **"COME BACK YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"** Beth yelled, yet laughing along as she chased with a broom in hand

Night slowly crept the sky and Beth had yet to stop from pacing around her room. Anna's offer and Jack's advice kept haunting her thoughts. The girl had already asked her family about it, hoping to see even the smallest resent. Everyone had positive views of it, however. Said it would be great for her. She needed to socialize and make friends. Still, they reminded her to be carefulWith a sigh, she unplugged her phone and dialed Anna's number she gave her secretly. Few moments later, a rippled fuzz sounded

 **"Hello?"** Anna said. Beth closed the speaker with her palm for a second so the other party wouldn't hear her exhaling deeply

Here goes nothing

Anna's POV

I was having a sleepover with the rest of the group. My house was the place of choice. My parents allowed it since they had a business trip anyway. We were watching a medley of movies till I heard my phone rang. I picked it up.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Hey Anna, it's Beth."** The voice made me jump out of my sofa. I ran outside, leaving the rest to stare back awkwardly

 **"Hey Beth! What's up!"**

 **"I accept your offer."**

I blinked twice. A huge grin stretched so wide it might as well rip my face off. I tried to hold it back and not to get too hopeful. I had to make sure.

 **"Um, come again?"**

I heard her sigh, Looks like she's a 'Don't make me repeat it' kind of girl.

I like it!

 **"I accept your offer, Anna. I want to be in your group."** I couldn't hold back my squeal and did it sith glee.

 **"That's great Beth! Hey, are you free?"**

 **"Uhh, yeah. Why?"**

 **"I'm having a sleepover at my place. Everyone's here. I know this is sudden, but can you join?"**

 **"Sure. See me in fifty minutes."**

 **"Great! I'll send you the location. Bye then!"**

 **"Bye."**

I was too delirious to hold my legs from jumping before skipping mindlessly back inside. This is fantastic! All the more easier to pair them up...

 **"Something wrong Anna?"**

I froze in my happy dance as the rest stared weirdly from the front door. I picked up ny composure. "Nothing~ Now, why don't we go back watching Netflix?" I sat on the sofa and did as I suggested.

 **"Who called you?"** Kristopher said suspicious.

 **"You'll know later on~"** Anna sang, and couldn't help but smirk

Fifty minutes later...I heard three knocks from the door.

 **"Coming!"** I ran to and clicked the door open to see none other than Beth with her backpack. She was in her usual black jacket with a dark blue shirt contrasting underneath, bottomed with her white jeans with matching Adidas. She ran a hand down to fix her french braid before pushing her glasses up her nose

I could only feel happy as she arrived, and being the lover of happiness that I am, I encircled my arms around the girl. She seemed to be taken aback of my action, but returned the hug anyway

 **"HEY EVERYONE~! BETH'S HERE~!"** I yelled. The gang rushed out as soon as they heard meThey all greeted her with smiles and warm welcomes. Beth looked a little surprised to be treated nicely. In all matters of politeness, she managed a small smile. Jack shyly rubbed the back of his neck as he saw her, but try to cover it by gave her a smile. Such convincing body language. Might it be...? Hah! I knew it!

 **"Come on in!"** I said. We all went back inside and the sleepover events resumed. Time passed and we all decided for a game of Truth or Dare. I placed up an empty bottle of coke on the floor and spun it around

Third Person's POV

The bottle spun around and around, slowed, stopped. The end pointed towards Eugene's toes

 **"Truth or Dare Gene?"** Jack asked

 **"Dare,"** the brunette declared

 **"Ya sure bruh?"**

 **"Yeah. Give me your best shot."**

 **"If you say so! I dare you to wear one of Rapunzel's outfits and prance outside like a moron! And sing 'Barbie Girl'!"**

Eugene looked slightly disgusted, but a man wasn't a man if he's not true to his words. Rapunzel gave him an outfit and he went away to change. He returned sporting shorts along with a shirt printed with 'No Boyfriend No Problem'. Since Eugene wore clothes more than twice Rapunzel's size, the clothing squeezed him all around, restraining his arms and thighs, even revealing his belly. A bow proud and pink was clipped on his hair for a final touch

The poor boy swallowed his pride and ran out to do the dare.

 **"IMMA BARBIE GIIIIIRRLL~! IN A BARBIE WOOOOOOORRLLD~!"** he operad as he danced senseless. He zoomed back in as soon as he's done.

 **"Shoot. One of your neighbors just snapped a shot,"** Eugene cursed. Being the caring friends the rest were, they rubbed salt to the painful shame and laughed away.

 **"I did too."** Merida did swipes on her phone before showing a slideshow of photos. She even recorded a video of Eugene in all of his Barbie singjabber glory. Eugene stared silently in horror

 **"Just..just don't show that around at college, got it redhead!"** he said deeply and demanding. Merida only smirked in his direction

 **"Got it, thief,"** she responded mockingly. Eugene spun the bottle again

After all the suffering, karma was finally on Eugene's side and the tip found it way under Merida's feet

A smirk played on his lips. **"Payback! Truth or Dare?"**

 **"Dare..."**

 **"I dare you to kiss Hiccup!"**

Everyone gasped

 **"On the cheek!"**

 **Everyone sighed**

For a flash, Merida sealed her dare with a kiss on the target's cheek. They were both flushed afterwards.

Merida spun the bottle and Anna was the next victim

 **"Truth or Dare?"**

 **"I've done truth several times, so dare!"**

Merida opened her lips for words, and came out a chortle. There were no good news when Merida chortled. **"I dare you to sniff Christopher's armpit!"**

 **"F-fine..."** Anna went to flushed and dumbfounded blonde male. He bashfully looked away before raising his arm. Anna scrunched her face and leaned her nose in, before coughing off. Fish liver, garlic, and bad feet. That's what she smelled

 **"Yeeesh! When was the last time you took a bath?!"** Anna said, rubbing her nose

 **"I dunno. Maybe three or four days ago?"** he said in embarrassment. He never felt any shame for not touching the shower before

The bottle was spun once more and pointed to Jack

Anna's POV

At last! After the long wait, it was finally Jack's turn.

I turned towards him and didn't miss the pale look on his face. I then glanced to Beth's direction and was disappointed to see her all wrapped up in a novel, Maze Runner to be exact. I didn't even recall her making a single sound the entire game, other than the inaudible flip-flaps of a page being turned over. Wow, this girl must have the word 'happiness' in her dictionary

Note the sarcasm -_-

I snapped my fingers as an idea came to mind.

 **"Jack? Truth or Dare?"**

 **"...Dare."**

Oh, this is gonna be good.

 **"W-W-WAIT!"** Before he could say more, I butted in. **"I dare you to sing a duet with Beth! and the song is Geronimo."**

Elsa snapped her head around. Two same, widened blue eyes gazed at my direction and wished to pierce

 **"...Alright then."** Beth clapped her novel shut before standing next to Jack. Hiccup and Eugene grabbed guitars and followed the melody as they sang

Jack  
 _Elsa_  
 **Together**

...

...

Can you feel it

Now it's coming back we can steal it

If we bridge this gap

I can see you

Through the curtains of **the waterfall**

When I lost it

Yeah you held my hand

But I tossed it

Didn't understand

You were waiting

As I dove into **the waterfall**

 **So say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 _Can you feel my love_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 _Can you feel my love_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 **Say Geronimo**

Well we rushed it

Moving away to fast

That we crushed it

But it's in the past

We can **make this leap**

Through the curtains of **the waterfall**

So **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 _Can you feel my love_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 _Can you feel my love_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

 _Bombs away_

Well I'm just a boy

With a broken toy

All lost and coy

 _At the curtains of the waterfall_

So it's here I stand

As a broken man

But I've found my friend

 _At the curtains of the waterfall_

Now I'm falling down

Through the crashing sound

And you've come around

 _At the curtains of the waterfall_

And you rushed to me

And it sets us free

So I fall to my knees

 _At the curtains of the waterfall_

So **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 **Say Geronimo**

 _Can you feel_

Say Geronimo

 _my love_

 _Bombs away_

Say Geronimo

 _Can you feel_

make this leap

 _my love_

Make this leap

 **Can you feel my love**

The last note ended with two blushing teens.

The game proceeded with more bottle-spinning and pride-swallowing dares till they were all worn out and everyone went to their rooms. The boys used Jack's room while the girls used Anna's. A run of chatters and a bit of giggling later, they called it a night

Merida and Rapunzel snored sweetly under the covers, but Beth and Anna had yet to stop from talking and laughing. It was a sleepover, inevitably not all teens would sleep

 **"Hey Beth, do you mind if I asked you something...you know...personal?"**

Elsa sighed with a smile. **"Sure thing."**

Anna leaned close. **"Do you like my brother?"**

The words sprang out and struck the blonde like endless thunder. She looked at all directions for a mirth of courage and give the girl her awaited answer, but found none

 **"Oh, I-I'm sorry. It-..it's just, I'm just curious. It's okay if you-"**

 **"No no, it's fine. I'm just surprised is all."**

 **"Oh, well, what's your answer?"**

Beth saw hope in her eyes, and didn't know what it was for. But she answered with, what she thought, her honest opinion

 **"I...no. Not at all. We're just friends,"** she said as blankly as she could.

 **"Yeeaahh, suuuurre. Friends with sparks flying everytime you both touch,"** Anna giggled

 **"Anna!"** Beth playfully threw a pillow to her company's face

 **"Alright, alright. Hey, it's getting late. I'm gonna hit the hay. G'night!"** Anna turned off the lamplight and tucked herself to sleep

Beth followed her lead. **"G'night Anna."**

Despite whatever Beth said, the song of which she and Jack sang, contained lyrics of how they truly felt for each other deep in

 _Can you feel...my love._

In three days, the group continuously hung out with one another. Beth was slowly getting warmer with her new friends. In the last day of the sleepover, Rapunzel tapped Beth's shoulder to have a little chat somewhere at a lone hall

 **"What's wrong Punz?"** Beth asked

 **"Well, you know, before you came to this group, I always thought that you were a nerd with thick glasses and your world revolved only around keyboards and books.."** Beth raised a brow

 **"But...after I got to know you better, I realized you are way more than that,"** she finished, curving a smile on the fellow blonde's face

 **"So...friends?"** Rapunzel held out a hand

 **"Friends."** Beth eagerly shook it


	15. Chapter 14 : Best Friends Hangouts

**#Chapter 14: Best Friends Hangouts**

Third Person's POV

Beth's social life had expanded wider than ever. She began to go out with friends more often. Being used to keep to herself, it was definitely a different feeling for the blonde. When she was around her new, non-acquaintances, she felt an empty void inside she never knew existed, exquisitely disappear.

But as it became whole, came another churning sensation deep in her gut. She wasn't supposed to be so comfortable being close to anyone. She was warned countless times. And here she was, now in a clique

Speaking of which, the group changed the name once more. Now 'The Big Eight'. It had already been five months since then and the gang couldn't imagine things any other way. Inviting Beth to the group were one of the best decisions the group thought they made

Rapunzel loved to share her secrets with the girl since Beth was good it keeping them. Unlike Anna. The strawberry blonde really did try her best to keep her lips zipped, but that's just not how she rolled. Give her two days and by then the entire campus would know

Due to being in the same group, Beth and Jack grew closer to the point of them becoming best friends, despite her a student and he a teacher.

Merida was glad to have someone to share her interests in archery with. The redhead gave her lessons whenever the two had the time

And Hiccup was great to work homework with. The two casually had fun discussing about books and complain about how underrated/overrated some were.

As much fun Beth was having with her new pals, there was always that sore spot strong and sickening inside. Her throat lumped every time she laughed or groaned at her friends' jokes. She could almost hear her sensei's words hissing at her ear. Beth would even turn her neck right and left to search for a tall shadow of her sensei, only to find smiles and the bright eyes of The Big Eight. She curled her trembling fingers, expecting them to disappear into a pool of blood or a gush of wind. But they didn't. They were there. And that gave her strength

 _'Psh, breaking the rules once in a while is not that bad these days, right?'_ she would always think

College was over for the day. Beth pushed her door close and went to change. She felt creative after looking over Rapunzel's sketches she showed to her, and decided to do some herself. She was bored with nothing else to do anyway.

She sharpened a pencil and unwrapped a fresh new eraser. Slipping out an empty sketchbook from her bag she recently bought, she sat down her bed and began sketching.

She began with the shape of a face. Sharpened the eyes. Erased a falsely hooked nose. The curves of lips. Before cleanly brushing it all with the colors of blue, brown, and shadowed them with many other shades of colors

Beth wiped off sweat from her forehead before lifting both arms to see her work

Then it hit her...

 _'How the heck did I end up drawing him?! Ugh, my mind's not thinking straight.'_ she thought with frustration. She shrugged it off and kept her newly made sketch in a folder.

She laid down her bed, her head straight up the ceiling. Bored again, she pulled out her phone and lazily tapped her password.

She checked over her notifications and tapped a tab which alerted that she had a new message

"Sup Beth! Hey, can you come to my house? It's pretty important."

-Jack-

She pulled a pair of jeans up her legs and sported a black shirt. She filled her bag with a book and a set of pens. She grabbed her wallet before heading out the door and asked Tadashi if she could borrow his car. The young man nodded at her request and gave her his keys. Letting Beth to drive the vehicle towards Jack's house

Thirty minutes later...

Beth slowed the car in front of a grandly built mansion. She took a moment to admire the well and modern architecture before stopping in front of a man beside the gates, must be the security. Beth rolled the car closer and asked for him to let her pass

 **"Apologies miss, but we haven't received a message of a young lady like you to-"** the security began, but was cut off.

 **"Leave her, Dan. I asked her to come over on short notice,"** Jack's voice was heard. His own casually dressed body approached them. Dan nodded and opened the gates, allowing Beth to drive through.

She parked her car and went out. **"Thanks for that. So, what's the important matter?"**

 **"My mom told me clean the attic and shuffle through some old stuff. I don't want to do it all alone, so I asked you for company,"** he said as he ran a finger through his hair.

 **"Really? Wow, you made my day,"** Beth sighed. Jack chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. **"We're partners in crime, no?"** he said with a smirk

 **"Yeah, whatever. Come on, the quicker we do, the quicker we're done,"** Beth said. Jack lead the girl, or dragged rather, to the attic

Beth's POV

Geez! Really?!

The attic had it's own floor. Cobwebbed windows dimmed out sunlight, leaving the room an eerie teal glow. Crates stacked each other under cloaks. Shelves full of nick-nacks leaned against the broad walls. And apparently, there weren't enough. Even more objects cluttered the floor in lazy patterns. In one, they were all very well kept by dust bugs. I coughed as I entered deeperI took a feather duster from Jack's hand and immediately began cleaning.

I began with the feisty webs since they were an eyesore. Jack emptied the shelves one by one and rubbed the objects clean with a wet cloth. Afterwards, we swept the floor and rummaged over the things.

As I carry some big brown boxes out the attic, I felt my foot suddenly in harsh contact with a solid object, and my head hitting something hard. I put the box down in search of the thing that I bumped into

And I found it. It was a medium-sized box painted with a baby pink color that slightly faded due to age. It was sealed with a pink ribbon which sealed it shut. There's a yellowed, old piece of paper written in old calligraphy:

Open this when you reached nineteen

-M-

I guessed it belonged to Anna's or Jack's other sister from the girly color of the box, I forgot who her name was. But the box, and the letter summoned a kind of thought that fought to my mind, but I didn't know what it was. It was blurry and all blue.

I put the box back, not interested in it any longer.

I lifted another box that was quite heavier than the last. I opened the trunk and enormous lumps of clothes exploded out. I was smacked with many victorian ballgowns yet to be separated from their petticoats. Though in good conditions, they weren't immune enough against time. The colors dulled. I raised one that caught my eye slightly higher, careful not to get attacked by the skirt once more. It was an off the shoulder dress. The layered skirt resembling an upside down rose

 **"That one belonged to my great grandmother,"** Jack said as he wiped the cap of an old decorative lamp

 **"This dress has got to be pretty old then. Does your family still use it?"**

 **"Nah, not anymore. Maybe we can just contribute those to a museum,"** Jack suggested. I putting the gown back in the place. I locked the trunk and moved along to the next...

A while later, we were all done sorting out the objects in proper crates, shelves, and other storages. We stacked up the trunks, placed the trinkets in order, and threw the cloak over the neatly put crates.

 **"Wooh! That was exhausting,"** Jack huffed. I breathed an agreement

 **"What are you gonna do with these?"** I asked, pointing to a few more objects yet to be decided on what to be done of. It consisted of toys and antiques

 **"How about we donate the toys to orphans? I know an orphanage."**

 **"Do you visit them often?"**

 **"What can I say? I love kids,"** he joked as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. We loaded the things in his car before going in ourselves, driving out of his mansion

Third Person's POV

The two stopped in front of a museum. Jack told Beth to stay inside as he went out and disappear behind the museum's doors. The young man admired the high ceilings that hung a luxurious, victorian chandelier at the centre. The piece of light making the entrance seem like a ballroom. Jack walked his long legs down the carpet floors to the guest table.

 **"Good afternoon sir, can I help you?"** a lady who seemed to be in her twenties asked

 **"I'd like to see the manager please,"** Jack requested in a charmingly polite tone.

 **"Do follow me."** The woman escorted Jack to the manager;s office. She knocked on the door and went inside. A minute later, she went out

 **"You may come in,"** she said, giving a nod before walking away

Jack did as told and met the manager smiling behind a long, polished black stone table. He warmly welcomed him and told him to take a seat on one of the living chairs. They had a small chat and sipped tea.

 **"Now, I heard that there was something you'd like to speak with me. What may that be?"**

 **"I would like to donate some old victorian styled ball gowns I own. The dresses are purely made from the Victorian Era. I also have a few old antiques. I already have them with me. Would you like to accept?"**

 **"Why, of course,"** the manager said. The men shook hands and the manager sent a number of staffmen to unload the contributions

After they were done, Jack bid farewell to the manager and went inside his car

 **"One down one to go,"** Beth said as they sped away

Jack's POV

We stopped in front of the orphanage I told Beth about. I felt at ease as I looked upon the building, breathing in the warm atmosphere. The rainbow sign at the front. Brick walls under a flat roof. Flower bushes gated around the building. Everything was still the same as I first came here. The day when my family adopted Anna

 **"I didn't know that there was an orphanage so close to town,"** Beth said in awe. I smiled at her words. Of course, orphanages were built where they would fade into the background. Otherwise, the town would be overshadowed with pity and wouldn't get as many visitors. But I was amused of her enthusiasm anyway

 **"My family adopted Anna here,"** I said softly. Elsa snapped her head to me in shock, as if I screamed the words to her with a mic at the highest volume.

 **"Anna was adopted? Here?"**

 **"Yeah. She's about ten years old at that time. She was petty depressed since she lost her family. The orphanage spread the news about her, My family took consideration and decided to adopt her. Turns out, Anna wasn't as emotionally ruined when we took her out of this place. She was cheerful and sweet and we all love her,"** I told her. Elsa stared back with a blank expression, which melt into a small, glad smile

"That's great then" she said. **"Now, shall we get outside?"**

 **"We shall."** We unbuckled out seat belts and went outside. We carried out a box full of toys and heaved it in. I saw a familiar middle aged lady in her white button-down and yellow skirt that reached her ankles. Her hair aged gracefully into an ivory white. Glasses perched atop the bridge of her nose

 **"My, Jack? It's been a while!"** she greeted with a bright smile. I laid the box down to give her a hug, which she hugged back. We pulled away and it was then that the woman noticed Beth's presence

 **"Oh! Hello there,"** she said. **"I'm Madison, Madison Matthews. I'm the owner of this orphanage."**

 **"Nice to meet you Mrs. Matthews. I'm Elisabeth Winters, but you can call me Beth. I'm one of Jack's best friends,"** Beth said as she put the other box down and the two females shook hands.

 **"Oh, best friends? I thought you two are dating,"** Mrs. Matthews said.

Beth and I widened our eyes

 **"WHAT?! NO!"** we yelled in perfect sync

 **"I'm just kidding!"** Mrs. Matthews giggled. The teens sighed, not finding it humorous at all.

 **"So! What brings the both of you here?"**

 **"I got a bunch of toys here. Since my family has no use of them anymore, I thought to donate them for the kids here,"** I said.

Mrs. Matthews smiled at my offer. **"I'll take 'em! The kids would love their new toys! You two can meet them!"**

We lifted the box up and followed Mrs. Matthews from behind. We reached a door and the woman opened it to let us through

It was the playground. About thirty kids were there, playing hide and seek. They stopped when they see us and ran to our direction. They seem happy to meet visitors, the big, chubby-cheeked smiles were evident

 **"Hi Jack! What are you going to give to us today?"** a girl with short blonde hair said. Her knees fresh of dirt from crouching behind a bush.

 **"YEAH! TELL US!"** The rest cheered. Mrs. Matthews chuckled at the scene

 **"Alright guys, alright! I brought you some new toys I used to play with when I was little! I hope y'all like it!"** I said. The children cried in excitement

They lined up as Beth and I gave the toys. The children gratefully received it and giggled in joy. Their smiles brighten their innocent eyes, forgetting their loss and despair for they're too young to understand that anyway. Untouchable from the sadness of their reality. That's what I love from kids.

The kids played pretend with one another as they waved their toys around. Running, chasing, and screaming happily with each other. These are the times when I couldn't believe that this was actually an orphanage.

I gestured to Beth that it was time to leave, until a dark-skinned boy tugged the end of her shirt **"We want you to play with us! Please stay!"** they boy said with puppy eyes. The rest of the children stood still, anxiously waiting our answer.

 **"Of course we will. What do you want to play?"** Beth said gently. The boy smirked towards his friends' directions.

 **"STAR WARS ROLE PLAY!"** they all cheered. They dragged us towards their dorm. We followed them in and some were already in their handmade, cardboard Star Wars costumes. A few others shuffled out the stuff to clear some space.

 **"What are you two gonna be?"** the same boy asked. Beth and I looked at each other, hoping to find answers in each other's eyes. I snapped my fingers as I got an idea

I grabbed a shirt and wrapped a shawl around my head. Beth followed my lead and find things to make her own costume

 **"Now we're princess Leia!"** I declared. The kids chuckled at my outburst

Beth smirked. **"No, I'm the true princess Leia!"** she proclaimed. She grabbed a white blanket and knotted the corners around her head to make the signature Leia hairstyle. I smirked at her action.

 **"Lies!"** I said. I spotted a paper crown on and end table and took it. **"See? Princess right here. I'm wearing a crown."**

 **"No you're not."**

 **"Yes I am."**

 **"No."**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"NO!"**

 **"YES!"**

This kept on as we playfully chased each other. The kids laughed at our behavior. Until a kid suddenly yelled.

 **"CRUMPLED PAPER WAR EVERYBODY!"**

We stacked walls of toys and pillows and threw sheets over. We then took out a book and ripped off the pages before scrunching each one into crumpled balls. The boys were on my side while the girls ducked behind Beth.

I aimed to Beth but only hit air. Beth catch my crumpled paper like we were playing catch and threw it back at me. It landed right in my face, my glasses nearly fell off. She laughed sweetly

 _'Wow, her laugh. I never knew she can laugh like that. It's..cute,'_ I thought as I smiled at her. She caught it and smiled back.

Some hours later...

The battle ended with the floor sprinkled with crumpled papers. The room looked as if a giant paper helicopter crashed in. We cleaned up the mess. Beth and I did a final Star Wars act before saying our byes. We went to my car and drove off.

 **"Wow, that was fun,"** Beth said with a smile. She was still picking up breath from all the running. **"Sure was!"** I said and grinned back. I was pretty happy that she had a good time

 **"Thanks Jack."**

 **"For what?"**

 **"For taking me here. This is the first time I've felt what joy, happiness, what all those feel like,"** she said. I widened my eyes at her. I never thought that she could say such adorable things. But that had me thinking.

 _'She never felt happy before?'_

Beth seemed to just realize what she said.

 **"Ju-just...forget it. I..I sometimes talk kahoozits. I mean...I'm not making any sense,"** she stammered. I nodded, but I was still curious.

 **"Uh, Jack? Could you help me with something? There's this computer formula I don't understand. But I need to since tomorrow's, you know, the test,"** she said.

I grinned. **"Sure, I'd love to,"** I said as we walked in my house.

Beth's POV

I sat on Jack's desk chair as he thoroughly taught me. I listened to him carefully so I won't make any mistakes with the formulas and results.

 **"Hey Beth, you wanna drink or something? You hadn't had any since you got here,"** Jack offered.

 **"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks,"** I agreed.

 **"Wait here then."** He got out and went out the door

I felt albeit bored after the lesson. My nerves itched. I couldn't sit still.

I sighed and decided to look at a few of Jack's photos on the wall. They're bigger than your average photos so it's not my fault that they're so eye-catching.

There was young Jack smiling with braces. One with him at a beach, his legs buried in sand to look as if he had a merman tail. One where he wore a pink costume in shame with Anna laughing at him, probably a dare. Him and his sisters. Two family photos.

There was one frame that caught my attention. It stood out from the restIt was a white photo frame, but instead of framing a photo, there was a baby blue ribbon tied into a bow. Bellow was an elegant calligraphy written 'To My Little Snowflake'. But I could never be sure since it was slightly blurry. I peered closer. Right then, I realized something.

 _"Great, I forgot to use my eye drops.'_

I pulled out a small bottle from my purse and took off my glasses. I squeezed two drops out and blinked. Gosh, I used too much. My eyes stung and I kept blinking. Tears poured out and I could be mistaken for crying. I tried to rub it off with my hand, but there was too much.I heard a footstep beside me and a hand offering a tissue.

 **"Here, use this,"** Jack said. I took it out of his fingers and wiped my tears.

 **"Why are you crying?"** he said in concern. He placed down a glass of water on the table.

 **"I overused my eye drops,"** I explained. He nodded as I put my glass back on

 **"Hey Jack."**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"I was wondering about...well, what's this?"** I pointed a finger to the strange framed bow. He just silent, admiring it.

 **"Wanna hear the story?"** I nodded on response

 **"I was 8 years old. My family and I were going on a trip. We were at the airport and I lost them. I was confused on what to do or where to go so I stood at a pole. People passed and they didn't even look at me since I was probably a mere smudge compared to all the tall people. I couldn't find a glimpse of my parents from all the crowd. All of a sudden, I heard soft crying from the other side of the pole."**

 _'Wait, this story sounds familiar...?'_

 **"I looked behind to see a girl. She was a beautiful young girl. She wore a sky blue lolita dress. Her platinum blonde hair tied into a braid. Her eyes were icy blue and twinkly, like yours,"** he said, his eyes never leaving me. A smile nostalgic curved his lips.

 _'Could it be...'_

 **"We became friends at first sight. She shared me the bread she had. She told me she lost her dad in the crowd. She was separated from her family like me. After a while, she spotted her dad, from afar, at least she said that's what he looked to be. She was going to follow him. I tried to stop her because I wanted her to stay beside me, and she could never know if she's following the wrong person. She turned around and told me-"** Jack was about to finish until cut off by me.

 **"Sometimes we have to take risks and do unpredictable things,"** I said slowly, word by word. I wasn't even looking at him, but I could feel his surprised gaze.

 **"Before leaving, the girl untied a ribbon that held her braid and gave it to the boy as a farewell gift and disappear into the tall bodies of people, finding her dad,"** I ended the story.

Jack couldn't decide whether to take a step back or forth, so he stood dumbfounded in his place.

 **"You...you're that little girl?"** he asked, unsure

 **"Long time no see. You've grown up,"** I said. Everything pieced together perfectly. A surge rushed through me like an arrow. I remembered. I remembered him.

 **"You've grown up too. I barely recognized you..."** he said as he slowly approached me.

My senses stiffed as he did. His footsteps were disappearing. His legs blended into the room. A red slit across his neck. This was all in my head, but it felt so real. He was getting closer. Closer to me. And he would disappear.

I took an abrupt step back, a hand raised in front of me.

 **"You know what? I-it's getting late! I..I should really be going home now..."** I stuttered frantically. Jack frowned for a second, before forcing a smile. I felt guilty, but glad that he stopped approaching nearer.

 **"I guess you're right,"** he said. I quickly put my things in my bag and we went out of his house. I entered my car and drove off, waving back at Jack and he waved back.

I reached my house and immediately returned the keys to Tadashi. I rushed into my room and plopped down my bed

 _'That was way too close,'_ I thought, massaging my temples.

Jack's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, running a hand through my hair.

Anna and Emma were hang out when Beth and I arrived home so I was tease-free.I mused back on my recent discovery

 _'That's why her face felt so familiar to the girl I loved long ago...'_ I thought, closing my eyes and continued to progress my brain. I just smiled thinking how beautiful she was now.


	16. Chapter 15 : Girls Hangouts

**#Chapter 15 : Girls Secrets**

Beth's POV

I hummed against the shower and stopped as I heard chiming. Knowing that it was my ringtone, I slid a hand out of the shower curtain and tapped my phone which was hooked safely against a wall. I looked over the ID to see that it was Rapunzel

 **"Hello?"**

 _"Morning Beth! Ya busy today after college?"_

 **"Um, no. Why?"**

 _"Can you come with me somewhere? I really need your fashion advice. Can you?"_

 **"Sure. Looks like I can."**

 _"Great! I'll pick you up after college. See you later, bye!"_

 **"Bye." I closed the phone and turned off the shower. Gotta get ready**

I pushed my legs into my black jeans and slipped on a turquoise shirt. It was getting tedious doing braids all the time, so I did something different and let my hair down. I looped a ribbon around like a hairband. I hurriedly put in my things into my blue backpack before sliding the zip shut. Tadashi was waiting for me at the car and I didn't want to stall. I went in and we drove to the campus. I told him about my appointment with Rapunzel as we arrived. Tadashi nodded in approval. I ran to class and took a seat just when the teacher came.

After college is done, I went to the gates to see a Ferrari. A window rolled down to reveal Rapunzel, smiling and waving at me. I waved back and entered her car. Inside I was met with Anna and Merida.

 **"Oh! You brought the girls too?"**

 **"Well yeah! We're gonna buy dresses for upcoming winter ball after all,"** Rapunzel said as we drove off.

I widened my eyes. **"A prom? The university didn't say anything about event such as that."**

 **"I have my sources,"** Rapunzel said with a smug smile.

We chatted on about random things by then and stopped as we arrived at the mall. With Anna dragging Merida and Rapunzel dragging me, we went to the biggest clothes store there.

 **"Hey Beth! Watcha think?"** Rapunzel had a yellow dress in her hands. It was too simple for someone like her. Sweetheart necklines were mainstream and the empire waist shamed her figure. Not to mention the shade of yellow was a little too bright, overshadowing her golden hair.

 **"It doesn't suit you."** I flipped through hangers and it was as if my tastes became just as expensive as Rapunzel's. Just when I lost hope, my eye caught on a dress that was perfect

It was a trumpet, one shoulder dress. The shape complements her legs and hips. The slightly darkened maroon blended well with the sheen's of her hair.

 **"Here, try this one."** I handed the dress to Rapunzel. She dashed away to the nearest dressing room.

 **"How about me! how about me!"** Anna said, jittery and jumping around. I chuckling at her antics. I fingered through the racks and found a good, A-line, keyhole dress for her.

Some minutes later, everyone was checking themselves out in front of mirrors, doing poses and twirling around. Excluding me. I was still wearing the clothes I wore since I arrived. Well, looks like I'm not going to prom. Not that I had any interest anyway.

Anna laughed at a joke Rapunzel made. She turned her neck to me, probably to repeat what Punzie said, but her lips kept shut as she found my legs skirt-less and arms still shirt-sleeved

 **"Uh, Beth? Where's your dress?"**

 **"I don't-"  
**

Anna shushed me. **"It's okay, Beth! Pick at least one that you like. It's on me,"** she offered softly. I opened my lips to refuse, but she shushed me once again before I could say anything. With her lips in an unusual firm curve and her demanding eyes, I knew there was no escape. I didn't have a choice other than to pick a dress.

I sighed and decided to look for one. I walked through aisle after aisle and stopped. I pulled a hanger off a rack and smiled down the dress. It was definitely something I would wear. My lips dropped to a frown as I saw the price. The number's hella fat!

Anna suddenly appeared behind me, her eyes affixed at the price tag. She smiled to me.

 **"Go on!"**

 **"But Anna..the price..."**

 **"Don't mind the price! It's not as expensive as mine. And it's nothing compared to Rapunzel! Look at her, five dresses!"** Anna pointed to Rapunzel, over the moon as she hugged all the dresses she picked out. I chuckled at the scene.

After the vigorous dress hunt, we took our time going from store to store at the mall, just for fun. Rapunzel was all smiles carrying ten bags. I shook my head and tightened the grip of my three bags. Merida had a reasonable five bags slung to her arm while Anna's two steps behind Rapunzel with eight bags.

From the price of my newly purchased dress, I didn't dare to buy anything else, but I had to because of Anna's fierce insistence. So, along the road, I bought matching shoes for the dress, a few accessories, and a dark blue sweater that I thought looked cool.

We finished our shopping and went out. Rapunzel drove Anna and Merida to their houses. Or mansions really.

I hummed as I waited for Rapunzel to take me home too. We were at a T-junction and the direction of my house was to the left, but for some reason Rapunzel spun the wheel to the right.

I told her that she took the wrong turn and my way home was at the other side. The blonde shook her head and told me that I wasn't heading home just yet. I raised a suspicious brow, but since it was Rapunzel, I shouldn't be so tense. I let her drive the way to a road I've never step foot on before

 **"Um Rapunzel, where are we going?"**

 **"Oh, a place nice and quiet. I want to talk to you alone somewhere private because this is a secret. Fine for you?"** Rapunzel asked.

At her words, I was becoming gradually hesitant. But I looked into her spring green orbs and spotted only innocence and hope. All of my doubts were washed away.

My lips curved. **"Fine for me."**

 **"Okay, here we are!"** Rapunzel announced. We had stopped beside a wide, empty park. There was a big apple tree that stuck out from everything that was there. Rapunzel went out and I followed behind.

The blonde took off her heels and pulled her sleeves. She laid her hands against the bark and looked up the tree. I wondered what she was doing. My question was answered as Rapunzel picked up her feet to the tree and began to climb

Wait, climbing?! Rapunzel wouldn't be caught dead to do this in public! Fortunately for her, this park was, as I noted before, people-less. The girl was also wearing leggings and a suitably thick, purple top so she was able to move easily between the branches

 **"Hey Beth! Watcha waiting for! Come on, climb! On here, we can talk better,"** Rapunzel called from the highest branch above. I shrugged and pressed my toes against the bark, climbing up.

Third Person's POV

Beth had reached the branch Rapunzel occupied and sat beside her. Rapunzel smiled and pulled out a thermos in her bag and poured Beth warm jasmine tea. The platinum blonde took in the sweet scent and gladly accepted the beverage

 **"So, what are we going to talk about?"** Beth asked, taking a sip.

Rapunzel took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Beth found the action unusual. Whenever the blonde wanted to tell her secret she spoke right away with no inhaling.

Rapunzel bit her lips. **"I like you more than a friend, Beth."** she said.

Beth choked her tea and snapped her head to her company

 _'She what?!'_

 **"Wait what-"** Beth said but, she was cutted by..

Laughing.

 **"HAHAHAHA! You actually took that seriously?! Ahahahahah!"** Rapunzel guffawed, holding her stomach. Beth stared dumbfounded

 _'...Huh?'_

 **"Chill out, Beth. I was just joking,"** Rapunzel said as she took her sip of tea. Beth curved a smile and did the same

Rapunzel patted Beth's shoulder. **"Hey, you're serious about keeping your mouth zipped on this one, right? 'Cause this is a really huge secret for me."** Beth nodded in response

 **"You know, it's okay if you don't want to tell me-"**

Rapunzel quickly cutted in. **"Nonono, I really want to talk to you about this 'cause I need your opinion."**

 **"Okay, here we go,"** Rapunzel said. She took in another deep breath and looked to Beth. The blonde looked back with firm eyes and ready ears. She knew she was about to talk to a good listener. Rapunzel didn't need to worry about her secrets being spoil

 **"I.. I fell in lo-..love with someone,"** she began. The moment she said those words, a face appeared in her head. Her heart began to beat faster, causing her cheeks to heat up,

 **"And who is this 'someone'..?"** Beth asked, slowly taking another sip.

 **"I-..it's-it's Ja..Jack. An-..Anna's brother..."** Rapunzel finally croaked. Beth silent for a moment. She knew from a long time that Rapunzel likes him, but somehow, just thinking about that, she could her the sound of something cracking inside her.

But she brushed it off and give Rapunzel a teasing smile. **"Aw, so you have a crush on him~"** she cooed. Rap's cheeks grew only redder

 **"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,"** Beth said as she placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel smiled in gladness

 **"Are you okay with that though? You and Jack are pretty close. Like, really close. There are lots of times when I wonder if you guys are actually—"**

 **"Nonono, there's nothing between us! We're just good friends,"** Beth quickly said.

Rapunzel nodded to her and craned her neck to the sky endless with stars. They all quietly twinkled, as if they let her knew that they would be keeping her secret too. Beth, along with the sea of stars, they all knew her secret, one that Rapunzel couldn't bear to keep to herself anymore.

 **"Beth."**

 **"Yea?"**

 **"Do you have someone you're interested in?"  
**

Beth widened her eyes. She blinked them and opened her lips to form words, but out was nothing.

Rapunzel wondered if it was a bad idea to ask after all. **"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up..." she said timidly.**

Beth stared for a moment, before bursting out a snicker, earning a confused look from her fellow blonde

 **"You know what? You're like Anna. You both are really curious,"** the platinum blond said. The two chuckled at her statement

 **"So, what's your answer?"**

 **"Nah. I don't have anyone I'm interested in. Besides, I don't need a man,"** Beth said proudly, taking the last sip of her tea. **"And by the way, you having a relationship with Jack? I 100% support that. I'll help you try to get your man."**

 **"You..you will?"** Rap's voice slightly trembled with anxiety

 **"Yes I will,"** Beth promised with a wink.

Rapunzel let out a squeal before encircling her arms around Beth. **"Thank you Beth! You're the best friend ever!"** she chirped. Beth laughed and hugged her back

Rap broke the hug. **"You said before that you don't need a man, huh? Oh, we'll see in the future,"** Rap said. The two chuckled at her joke. There's a blissful silence until Beth speak again.

 **"Thanks Rap, for today."**

 **"You too! You're really great at keeping secrets. See you tomorrow at campus!"** Rap waved a bye as she dropped Beth off. The blue-eyed teen waved back and entered her home. She rushed to her room before locking it. Dropping her bags near her bookshelf, she took a seat in front of her desk. She then pulled out her laptop from her backpack and turned it on

She logged in, did a few clicks, and began gliding her fingers across the keys like there's no for tomorrow. A message appeared on her screen, earning a satisfied smile to curve at the blonde's lips.

 _'Finally, I found it.'_

She transferred the message to her mini-bracelet and turned to her laptop, then frowned. The stinging feeling still clung stubbornly to her chest, but Beth was just as selfish and ignored it.

Meanwhile, in Rapunzel's room, the girl herself slept peacefully, dreaming of roses and tea. She hoped the next day would be just as sweet.

T.D.S POV

Tapping my fingers, I waited for the transfer of folders to finish it's process, than resumed to re-complete my program.

A sound rang in my ears and I looked to see it was my phone. Under the ID that said 'T.D.T' I slid up the green button to accept the call

 **"Yes it's me DM. Something wrong?"**

 **"You really need to open your laptop right now! The Nightmare is moving! It's targeting Elisabeth Mary Hospital, it's important datas and biograph, also some software programs that the surgery robots use!"**

I furrowed my brows. Why would she attack a hospital? This wasn't normal. **"Did you try to stop it?"**

 **"I did T.D.S. Everyone did. But no one made it through. I was about halfway there, but it's too strong."**

I grumbled. **"Fine, leave the rest to me."**

 **"I'll send it to you right away."  
**

The ting of my laptop sounded as soon as the call ended, meaning a message did come in. I looked into the internet connection and opened the pop up message. There was a window open. It was searching for problems but the files were all corrupted.

 _'Dang it! Almost fifty percent data is lost! It was a good thing DM blocked the pass-way port to the surgery robot software. It's time for me to do my part.'_

Swiftly, I clicked open more windows, and inserted a few passwords, keys, and formulas. Cracking my knuckles beforehand, I pressed the arrow to open my one and only prized creation. It was already in excellence even when still under construction. SIGMA

After about three or two hours programing, blocking, and attacking the virus, SIGMA had done it's job and I continued to rehabilitate the datas and biograph. I leaned to my chair and released my glasses, letting out a sigh as I closed my eyes

It irked me that the cyber attack had been increasing each passing month. I had always been careful, but now's the time for me to really slow down. This was not the best time for me to get impatient


	17. Chapter 16 : Surprise

**#Chapter 16 : Surprise**

Narrator's POV

 **"Hey Beth, I think..I...have a crush on Jonathan."**

After those words just slipped from Mavis mouth, Beth choked on her food and hit a fist at her throat. Mavis quickly drowned water down her throat, patting the blonde's back as she drank.

A month had passed since her hangout with the girls, but now's not the time to relax. Beth buried her nose into her books, her eyes traveling fast as she took in the knowledge she needed for a big exam that hung the weight of her graduation. She wondered if she was overdoing it since there were nights she had to sacrifice and study, but she'd do anything for college

At the moment, she was having lunch with Mavis. The girls were chatting on various topics. And now the black-haired teen declared that she had a confession to make. Beth fixed her glasses and chewed her bread slowly, making sure not to make too much noise for herself as Mavis spoke.

 **"Seriously Mavis? The university's computer mech?!"** Beth said a little louder than she should have.

Mavis panicked and palmed her lips, telling her to shush up because the person of topic was sitting near. She was lucky he didn't catch it though, his chattering with Jack and a few other male teachers fogged up the sounds.

 **"Why? Our age difference is not that bad,"** she said in a concerning casual voice as she released her hand from Beth's mouth.

The blonde still had her mouth hung over. **"He's, like, one of the teachers here, goodness sake Mavis!"** Beth whisper-yelled

 **"Meh, I don't see why not. Besides, I'm not alone,"** Mavis said, wiggling her eyebrows at Beth. She stared back with a 'what' look, until she realized what her friend was talking about

 **"Jack and I are only best friends,"** Beth said confidently.

Mavis smirked. **"Now when did I ever mention Jack?"** she laughed.

Beth slowly face-planted on her table, trying her best to fight back the heat at her cheeks

Mavis peered behind her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Jonathan, chuckling with his friends. The young man had good peripheral vision and spotted her gaze. He directed his eyes to her, and curved a smile. Mavis quickly whipped her head back with red ears. Mavis turned for one last glance, determined to not get caught again, but she saw Jack approaching near them. It seemed that they had talked enough for the day

 **"Hey Beth, looks like your Romeo's coming. Gotta go!"** she said quickly, lifting her backpack and ran off before she could get attacked from her best friend

 **"Just how many times should I tell you?! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"** Beth yelled. She gritted her teeth as she was responded with laughter. It was a good thing that there was barely anyone left so nobody watched their craziness

 **"Sup Beth? What talk did you two had to make you yell like that?"** Jack said as he took a seat across from her.

Beth shrugged. **"It's girl problems. Only girls can understand,"** Beth said, taking a deep breath.

She covered her forehead when Jack suddenly blew air to her face. **"Heh, had a fight with books did you? Your bangs are all over your eyes."**

Beth slid back her hair with her palm. **"Well, we all know that the exams are coming up soon, so I gotta prepare myself,"** she said. Jack nodded in understatement

 **"Um, Beth?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"You got anything on schedule today?"**

 **"Maybe later night I'll read more books, But I'm free right now."**

 **"Can you help me?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I wanna buy a dress for Rapunzel, but my fashion sense ain't sharp. Can you help me pick one?"** he said, hoping that Beth would agree.

Beth raised a brow. **"Why don't you ask Rap herself then? The dress is for her, right?"**

 **"I want to make this a surprise for her,"** he said in a whisper tone.

Beth curved a smile. _'How sweet'_ she thought. She couldn't help but smirk

 **"Aww, You like her don't 'cha?"**

Jack was taken aback at her words. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly with a perplexed look he tried to hide.

 **"Beth, that's not-"**

 **"Relax, I'm just joking! Seriously though, you two would make a cute couple,"** Beth said with a grin. Jack only plastered a smile

 **"C'mon, I'll help you find the right dress,"** Beth said. She slung her backpack and pulled Jack's hand

Shen then abruptly stopped. **"Wait, what about Tadashi?"** she asked.

Jack shrugged. **"I got a text that he went home early. And I already told him that you'll be going with me,"** he said. They went in his sports car and drove from the university

Meanwhile, in Beth's house, Tadashi bobbed his head back and forth as he followed the beat to a remix he was making with his DJ Portable. Hiro was decorating the guest room, going on his tippy toes to plaster colorful papers

 **"Uhh, big bro? A little help here?"** Hiro said, trying his hardest to reach the spot he wanted but it was no use since his height was incompetent

 **"Yeah, yeah. Wait a minute,"** Tadashi said. He slid off his headphones to his DJ Portable and went to help his younger sibling

Back to Beth. She and Jack were in a dress shop. They searched through rack and mannequin, trying to find the perfect dress for Rapunzel

 **"Hey Beth! What about this? It's one of Punzie's favorite colors,"** Jack suggested. His hand held a hanger that held a magenta dress with an exposed back and a long slit at the leg. Beth didn't approve

 **"No, it's too, um, breezy,"** she said, before returning her eyes to a stack of dresses

After a few minutes, a certain dress captured her eye. It was the perfect one, a sleeveless navy blue dress with a simple yet, elegant design. Perfect for teenage college students. It had transparent straps at the top and bottom, but the rest wad fine. A shirt-like top was worn over the upper half of the dress

It's perfect

 **\- A/N: I really like this dress actually X) -**

 **"I think this one's good?"** she asked as she lifted it up. In all honesty, she wanted the dress for herself, but she'd do anything for her best friend

 **"It's good! Try it on."**

 **"What? But.."**

 **"Just try it,"** he said softly. Beth sighed and finally nodded at his request and went to the changing room. After the sounds of the ruffling of clothes were done, Beth pulled the door open

 **"So, what do you think?"** Beth bit back a blush as she saw Jack's bright smile.

 **"Nice! How much does it cost?"** he asked as he pulled out his wallet. Beth raised the tag to her sight and nearly wanted to throw the dress to space. Gosh darn, the price! It's more expensive than all the clothes she's arrived with!

 **"Uhm, it's pretty pricey. Are you really okay paying?"**

 **"Yeah,"** he assured her.

She changed back and Jack paid for the dress. The two didn't count the amount of time they were there, so they were shocked to see that it was already evening. Jack drove Beth home and they arrived to her place

 **"Thanks for the drive,"** Beth said, opening the door and stepped out of his car

 **"Your welcome..uh, hold up!"** he suddenly called.

There were rustling noises as he dug his hands under before pulling out a shopping bag that carried the dress they just bought. He held it out to Beth

 **"Happy Birthday by the way"**

Beth widened her blue eyes at what he said. She never even realized that it was her birthday. For her, birthdays were forgettable, you get it every year and sooner or later it'd get old. She didn't think that it was a very important day for her.

 **"Tadashi told me this morning that it was your birthday and I really wanted to give you something but I couldn't decide what. Well, I wanted to buy you a dress, but I don't know your measurements. So I thought it'd be better if you chose on your own. And by the way, Rapunzel likes pink and purple, not dark blue,"** he said with a smile

Beth sighed. **"Jack, thank you for this present, but I can't take it. You said earlier that this was for Rapunzel, it's better if you give this to her,"** Beth said, handing back the bag.

 **"But, Beth I-"**

 **"No buts, just be honest, Jack. That's enough for a birthday present. I want you to be honest and not lie to anyone just because of one simple thing. You said before that this dress was for her, so gift this to her,"** Beth said with a headstrong tone. Jack couldn't say anything no more, taking the bag and driving back home. After making sure he was gone, Beth breathed deeply.

 _'I really want that dress'_ she thought, looking up the stars, still the same ones that she and Rapunzel were under. It was as if they were watching her, making sure she was keeping her promise.

 _'But, I don't want Jack to be a liar.'_

She ended her thoughts and entered the door to her house. It was pitch black inside, and Beth felt the wall for a switch. Finding it, she flipped it over. But as the lights went on..

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Her parents were holding a birthday cake. Her brothers wore silly birthday hats and there were birthday presents tucked under their arms. Beth could only close her mouth with a trembling hand, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to spill out

 **"Oh darling, don't cry,"** her mother said, reaching out to wrap her arms around her daughter. Beth happily hugged back

Beth made a wish, blew her candles, and smeared cream over her brothers' faces. Now it was time to open her presents.

 **"Happy B-day sis! Here's my present, hope you like it!"** Tadashi cheered as he handed her a blue MP3 Player along with blue headphones.

 **"It's beautiful,"** Beth said in awe.

 **"There's more. Hear the music!"**

Beth quickly plugged her headphones to her music player, and a clear tune was heard for her.

 **"Wow big bro! That was awesome!"** she gleed after listening it all they way to the end. If there was anything she was disappointed with, it was that the song was over.

 **"Mixed it myself,"** he said proudly with a wink. Beth rolled her eyes with a smile

 **"Happy birthday big sis! This is my present and it's way cooler than Tadashi's!"** The said elder brother rubbed playfully Hiro's head after he gave his gift to Beth. It was a small box, inside was a beautiful bracelet

 **"Thanks Hiro! This is gorgeous."** She snatched her younger brother from Tadashi to give him a hug. Hiro smiled and hugged her back

 **"Elsa..."** her father said, and Beth fell silent. That name hit her ears like a long lost language. She was almost never called with that name, her real name that her real parents gave her. She came closer to him as she smiled.

 **"I don't know if you'd like this or not, but I hope you would,"** her father said, handing her a simple brown box. She took it and uncovered the top.

It was a pair of heels. It was in black and designed with abstract curves around the toes, giving the footwear a classic, elegant look. She gave her family what they thought to be the millionth thank you. Her birthday celebration commenced joyously

Meanwhile, at different place...

Two adults celebrated their eldest daughter's birthday with an indescribable sense of loss. They looked upon the stars, hoping their child was still out there, somewhere, safe under the same sky. Policemen had done their best, but there were no results. But the two couldn't give up. They were sure that their daughters would one day return


	18. Chapter 17 : Just Both of Us

**#Chapter 17: Just Both of Us**

Narrator's POV, Next morning...

It was a day off from school, but Beth wasn't in the mood to sleep in and got up early. The first thing that came to mind was the dirty dishes from last night, and then the floor dusty with confetti and gift wrap shredding.

Beth put down her broom and wiped off the wet beads running down her face as she finished her chores. She then took a shower and sat in front of her desk to read some emails from the gang and the big eight as she whipped a new remix. Wearing her new headphones, she felt inspired after re-listening to Tadashi's tune when she was cleaning

Beth paused herself from adding more effects. Cleaning the house worked up an appetite. She released her new headphones and headed towards the kitchen. The smell of butter and milk rolled into her nostrils as she entered. Her mom was there preparing breakfast. Beth was a little impatient and had a random craving for apples as soon as she saw a basket of them on the table. She grabbed one.

 **"Morning mom. Anything I can do to help?"** Beth said as she crunched a bite of the red fruit

 **"No need, dear. Ah, but there is something I need to tell you. A young man, who told me that he was your teacher, came over to deliver me a present for you. He said that it's from a classmate. I put it in the living room. Go ahead and see it,"** her mom said with a smile that was pulled so wide, it was as if she was hiding something in her cheek.

The teen shrugged it off, took another bite of her apple, and went to the living room.

 **"By the way, that man was quite the looker. I'll say, he's your type!"**

Beth widened her eyes at her mom's words.

 **"Mom!"** Beth whined. She was only responded with a laugh.

The blonde rolled her eyes and continued to the sofa, and then stopped again as her blue eyes caught on a familiar sheen of a plastic bag on. Written on the package was the same name of a clothes store she and Jack ventured together not so long ago.

It's the dress Beth so plead for him to give to Rapunzel

 _'What the- Why-...What has he done?! I told him to give this to Rapunzel, not me! Uuuggh, that teacher..!'_ Anger took place, gritted her teeth and sped her breathing. Jack spat a sour lie and showed it to her in a most unforgivable form. She snatched the bag and let it furiously dangle around as she head towards the trash can outside. But before she was able to drop the plastic, an icy blue note weakly flew from the bag and swayed in the air

Beth grabbed it before it could touch the ground. Taking a deep breath, she unwrinkled it and let her eyes wander along the words written on paper. Her eyes softened as she reached the end.

At night, in a famous coffee shop...

Jack sat on a table for two. He wore his navy blue shirt that went along with his black jeans and black converse. He was still waiting patiently for a certain someone to arrive. He then felt the need to take off his glasses. His eyes weren't in any abnormal conditions actually, no blur in his vision whatsoever. But the glasses weren't meant for his eyes, it was for his protection.

No one was able to deny that Jack Overland was attractive, not even the young man himself. If he were to not to wear his spectacles, the girls from university would flock around him like bees to roses. Taking a glance of his watch, Jack bit his lip before gazing out the night sky scattered with many stars. More stars meant more time had passed. Jack was getting worried

 _'Guess she's too upset for what I did,'_ he thought. His legs stood but his heart sank

Before he could take a single step from his table, from a distance, he saw her. Beth. The sight before him had his legs weak and he sat back down with widened eyes

 _'She's so pretty..'  
_

The navy blue dress fit her so perfectly, as if it was made exactly for her. A simple pair of black heels wore at her feet and a purse hung from her shoulder, for nothing else fancy was needed. She looked that good. Soft, dark colors toned her face at all the right places to complement the color of the dress along with a swipe of lip gloss. Her hair was rolled up into a royal bun. And of course there were the pair of black-rimmed glasses framing her eyes. Jack caught his breath when her pair of icy blue eyes spot him before the girl stepped to him

She was albeit reluctant when she came but she realized she didn't have to feel that way. That night, was he best night she had. After they shared the same meals, they had dessert. They exchanged teases and banters, and laughed together all the while

 **"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"** Beth asked

 **"I just want to show you the real me without wearing 'em. Is that bad?"** Jack said

The blonde chuckled. **"No, you look good. But I don't want to know what's gonna happen if you do this in front of the girls back in university."**

 **"What would happen if I do?"** Jack asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her opinion.

 **"You don't know? You are the famous, handsome teacher in campus! Some girls even made an entire fan page of you. If you're not wearing glasses like this back in university, the girls will follow you around all day,"** she said

 **"Well, do my looks have any effect on you?"** Jack asked smugly. He actually despised girls who're interested in him only for his looks.

 **"Nope. Yeah I can't deny that you got looks, but I don't really care. You're still one of my best friends. Who cares if you got a good-looking face? You're a kind-hearted guy and you're really caring,"** Beth said with a small smile. **"So the truth is, you wear glasses to cover yourself up and your eyes are fine and dandy?"**

 **"Yeah. What about you? Are you really wearing glasses 'cause there's something wrong with your eyes?"**

 **"Oh, this? Yeah. I'm kinda nearsighted,"** she said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. She then curved a smile. But this time, it wasn't the kind she used just for the situation. It was warm, beaming, glowing her face

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Her smile had him breathless. He didn't think, didn't know what to say. He was always this way towards her. It was a good feeling that set his heartbeat into overdrive, and Jack wondered if he was able to crank it faster.

He stared at the blue eyes behind the spectacles with a large amount of curiosity. He couldn't take it anymore. He clipped two fingers over a rim of her glasses and pulled it from her face, he wanted to take a good look of her eyes so badly.

Her clear, icy blue eyes that twinkled deeply with a thousand emotions he missed so. Beth was taken aback at his sudden action.

 **"What are you doing?!"** she whispered.

 **"Just want to see your eyes. You're beautiful without them,"** Jack said with a smirk. The platinum blonde snatched the glasses from his hand and pulled it back against her face.

 **"Says who?"**

 **"Says me."**

Beth's cheeks drowned in red colors after she heard those words. She accidentally made herself look cute as she twitched her lips here and there to keep from smiling. Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her to his sports car. He instructed her to sit on the passenger seat and he sat on the driver's seat

 **"..? Where are we going?"** she asked.

 **"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Did you park a car here?"**

 **"No. Tadashi gave me a ride."**

 **"Text him that I'll drive you home,"** Jack said. Beth followed his order and pulled out her phone to send a text to her older brother before putting it back.

30 minutes later...

They parked in front of an awaiting sea of trees. The woods. Jack helped the girl out of the car and led her to pass the first set of trees. The blonde made sure to stay close to her companion. They were walking in the woods in the middle of the night. She didn't feel comfortable about that

 **"This isn't funny anymore Jack! Seriously, were are we going?"** Beth asked since she couldn't tell where she's going. A cloth was looped around her head and it covered her vision. Jack only silently kept guiding her to the desired location with a suppressed snicker. Beth bumped into him as they suddenly stopped

 **"Okay, you can take off the cloth now,"** Jack whispered to her ear. Beth unknotted the cloth and inhaled sharply at what she saw

They were at the top of a high hill. The endless moss of grass slipped down to meet the asphalt and metal of the beautiful city below. The lights made the city glow like fireworks. Except instead of vanishing into the air, it sparkled further, casting bright shadows onto the clouds above. Beth gazed into the sight with unblinking awe. Jack stood beside her with a smile

Beth lowered her knees to sit on the grass, followed by Jack. Together, they gazed into the captivating show of lights

 **"This is my second present for you, do you like it?"** the male said, albeit unsure.

 **"It's beautiful, Jack. Thank you,"** Beth responded, giving him a warm smile. Jack's cheeks flushed

 **"Well, my late driver used to take me and my sisters to this hill every now and then when I was little."**

 **"Your driver?"**

 **"Yeah, you wanna hear the story?"** Jack asked. Beth nodded as a response

 **"It started just after the few months when my family adopted Anna. Mother and father were always fighting and yelling at each other about some work issues. It made me and my sisters pretty sad and stressed. David, the driver, was a real nice guy. He took pity of us. So one day, he brought me and my sisters to this hill at night. He said that he used to always go to this place when he wanted to think about his problems when he was a teenager. Since then, he'd casually bring us here to clear our minds from my parents constant bickering. We were still worried about them, but David made the weight feel lighter,"** Jack told, smiling at the view

 **"He must have been a great guy,"** Beth said, curving her lips to him

 **"Yeah, he is. A year later, he moved with his family to Japan. That sucks, but things only got worse as my family received news that him and his family passed away during a tsunami there a year after the guy settled down,"** he said. For the first time that night, Jack frowned. He turned to Beth when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **"I brought up bad memories. Sorry,"** Beth said, guilt poured into her words

 **"Naw, it's fine. Hey, I want to give you one last gift from me. Want me to show you?"** Jack asked. Beth nodded eagerly and he ran back to the car and returned with the wooden body of a guitar

Beth watched with interest as Jack took a deep breath and slipped the strap over his head to his back

 **"What are you going to do with that guitar?"** Beth asked, giggling a slight

 **"I want to sing you a song. I'd like to sing a duet with you. Can I?"** Jack asked with a hint of anxiety.

Beth blushed a rosy red. **"B-but..I'm not a good singer.."** she stuttered

 **"No way! You have an awesome voice when you sang back in our sleepover. Please?"** Jack plead, giving her a begging look

He earned a sigh. **"Alright, alright. But what song?"**

 **"You'll know it when you hear it,"** Jack teased. He cleared his throat, adjusted his fingers over the guitar strings, and began the song

 _Beth  
_

Jack

 **Together  
**

 _ **(This song makes me feel jelly UGH -_- I'm just realized that I'm alone XD T_T)**_

Beth carefully listened to the strumming of the guitar. Recognizing the pattern of notes, she let her voice follow. She knew, because the song was one of her favorites

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun, I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

Jack had an impressed look when he heard her sing, almost stopping to just hear her voice alone, but he continued...

 _And the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again_

And you come to me on a summer breeze, Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave

Jack closed his eyes, preparing to sing. He didn't need to look to know that Beth widened her eyes as a melody rolled out of his throat

 **And it's me you need to show**

 _How deep is your love?_ (how deep is your love? how deep is your love...)

Beth looked back towards the view again with a joyous smile.

 **I really need to learn** _ **  
**_

 **'Cause we're living in a world of fools, Breaking us down**

 **When they all should let us be**

 **We belong to you and me**

Jack let his eyelids roll up. He kept a pleased grin, sneaking glances of the girl beside him every few seconds

I believe in you, You know the door to my very soul

She stretched out a hand skyward, as if trying to hold the stars in her palms. Jack chuckled at her action.

 **You're the light in my deepest darkest hour, You're my saviour when I fall** (You're my saviour ...)

 **And you may not think, That I care for you, When you know down inside, That I really do** _ **  
**_

 **And it's me you** **need** **to show**

She put her hand down her lap to enjoy the cool breeze that brushed her face, She glanced to jack.

She looked at him with a smile. It curved widely like how one should. It wasn't her usual faint, Mona Lisa smile. Jack closed his eyes again, taking in the music like drinking honey from his ears. Beth leaned closer to him before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jack's jaw nearly dropped

 **How deep is your love?**

Jack kept a straight, stunned look toward the sky as they ended the song. Beth let out a small giggle

 **"Well, it's getting late. I better take you home now before you brother puts my phone on blast,"** Jack said as he stood up. Beth laughed softly and straightened her knees as well

The two went in Jack's car. The vehicle rolled it's wheels before speeding off, and then stopped to arrive at the front of Beth's house. The girl pulled the handle and stepped out,

 **"Thanks Jack. For everything,"** she said

 **"No prob Beth,"  
**

The blue-eyed female nodded before turning to head to her home. But then froze like stone as her eye spotted a familiar car. She just like Cinderella who caught running away by her stepsisters.

 **"Hey, Beth? Something wrong?"** Jack asked with concern. He spun his head from the wheel and widened his eyes like the blonde before him

Out of the car stepped out a mad...

 _ **Author...**_

 _ **Okay I'm just joking XD**_


	19. Chapter 18 : Ooops, I'm so Sorry

**#Chapter 18: Ooops, I'm so sorry...**

Rapunzel's POV

I stroked three swipes of dark yellow with a paintbrush to highlight sheen's of a woman's hair, careful not to foreshadow the golden base of her scalp. I then heard my ringtone echoing across my art studio, giving me a reminder that today, Oh! Today's Beth's birthday! Oh God, how could I forget!

I shuffled away my painting tools. Too much in a hurry, I didn't bother to think about what to wear and just picked something that looked cute. I grabbed my purse and my car keys and well on my way driving out of my house. I stopped at a good bookstore to buy books Beth favored to buy for so long: Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials, and The Hunger Games.

Afterwards, I sped to her house as quickly as possible, nearly going past the illegal speed. I felt awful for remembering at the last minute. Beth's probably asleep at this hour as well. But I had to give her a gift no matter what. I prayed that no one else bought her the same gift. That'd make me look worse!

The silhouette of her house was as dark as a shadow, but was still there. As the car lights of my vehicle approached closer, I could see the familiar picket fence guarding her home. Her porch. Her car. And another car.

...I don't remember Beth having more than one car. Did she got a new one as a gift for her birthday? Why did she not tell me?!

Though, when I was just three feet away, the mysterious car's navy color was visible. It itched my brain and sparked a memory. The way the sheen stretched as my car lights neared... The Clarkson brand printed at the front...

It seemed to have just arrived as well. The door clicked open and out came Beth wearing this awesome dress that totally complements her eyes and pale skin. I then supposed that that wasn't her new car, judging from how she was smiling at the driver with lip movement that might've been a 'thank you'. My eyes caught on a few strands of silver hair sticking out of the window and darkened against the car's yellow lights.

When I thought of silver hair, I thought of Jack.

That Clarkson car wasn't just any car, it's Jack's car!

He was giving Beth an eagerly wide smile to which the blonde return with a sweet one

Looking at them like this, I couldn't feel my grip on the wheel. Something's not right. The two were close and were very good friends, but seeing them sharing grins like that made me want to keep them FAR away from the other. I bit my lip so hard I might as well be chewing it. From how Jack and Beth was dressed, the two just went on a DATE.

Looking back at my present for Beth, then to the girl herself, I felt a little lonely. Was that how one felt when they're betrayed?

I searched the stars for a mirth of an answer, the same ones of the night of the very promise Beth and I entangled our little fingers on. They seemed to only twinkle more brightly above the two, Jack and Beth. Not even the heavens were with me.

Beth finally noticed the extra flash of lights and looked at my direction. Her eyes squinted, before enlarging to worried saucers. Jack had on the same look

I gritted my teeth and stormed out of my car.

My best friend made a lovely promise and broke it ugly

 **"R-R-Rapunzel?! Um, uh, what are you doing here?"** Beth stuttered uncontrollably.

 **"I'm here to give you your present before it's too late! Since you're my BEST FRIEND!"** I spat. Beth's oh so preciously bought gift was thrown to her arms and I made sure that the pressure threw her back. But as Beth caught them and her feet became clumsy, Jack held her arms for support.

Beth looked up at him with widened eyes, then at me.

 **"Wait, Rapunzel! You're mis-!"**

 **"JUST SHUT UP!"** I roared. I reentered my car and darted off. It didn't slip past me how Jack's grip was firm over her limbs. My lips trembled and I slid a hand across an eye socket to wipe tears, but still focused on the road ahead.

 _'Why would you do this to me, Beth? I...thought we're...best friends,'_ mourned as I drove.

My feet carried me out of the car, not bothering to lock it. It'd be safe with the tight security anyway. I ignored all the maids and butlers I passed by and went to my room before clicking the lock. I cried my eyes dry overnight

Beth's POV

 _'What have I done...?'_

I stood on the asphalt road like a soldier. But soldiers didn't have tears pounding their eye sockets. I heard the tap of water against paper. I looked down my bag and covered my mouth. It was the three books I had always wanted to have. Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials, and The Hunger Games. The small leaks of tears turned to streams

 **"Beth..? I'm...I'm so sorry..."** Jack whispered, reaching out a hand to touch my shoulder.

I swatted it off. **"Leave."**

 **"What?"**

 **"I..don't feel very well. I want you to leave. Now."**

 **"Beth I-"**

 **"LEAVE NOW!"**

My voice hardened till it was equal to a growl. Jack reluctantly nodded and got into his car before running the wheels out of the neighborhood.

My legs felt heavy as I slowly walked to my door, tucking a house key each family member had into the lock and spun it. I went inside to see all the lights unlit. Everyone else was already asleep, so I made the softest footsteps I could and tried my best to muffle my crying.

I went in my room and locked the door and sat down my bed in slumped shoulders. I wiped the tears that blurred my eyes and my sight met my full-body mirror. I saw myself in my dress, and I had to admit that I did adore the blue shade. I shook my head and felt terrible for ever thinking of it that way. I stole Rapunzel's dress. And the night I'd spent with Jack should've been hers. I didn't know how I had managed to take all of that away from her. If this dress really did end up in the depths of a garbage bin, this wouldn't have happened. Rapunzel and I would both be in my room right now, reading the books together till dawn.

The pain of someone you cared and trust, to suddenly stab you behind your back, it felt like you were being lied to all this time. You foolishly thought you had a friend when you never truly had anyone to begin with. If that's what Rapunzel was thinking, and if I alone felt so much hurt, then I couldn't imagine the emotional roller coaster she's going through

I used to never have any close relationships. Especially with boys. Not until Tadashi and Hiro came into my life, had everything change to ninety degrees. I even made friends with their gang, and never in my wildest imagination that I ever became a part of The Big Eight. But even after all that, I never had a 'best friends' or a 'crush'

But now that I knew, I was feeling it. It hurt. It stung. Like glass shards trying to slice my rib cage apart. I laid on my bed before closing my eyes, soaking the pillow sheet with tears. I couldn't stop thinking over the hurt look on Rapunzel's face when she saw me.

Next morning...Rapunzel's POV

 **"Miss Rapunzel, wake up."**

There was the rapping of the door and the soft calling of my favorite maid. I lifted my head and my hair sprang out like tentacles. My eye sockets were plummy and I had the feeling of an axe stuck to my brain. I felt awful

 **"Go away. Headache."**

 **"But, miss, there's someone waiting for you in the parlor."**

I shot up. **"Who?"**

 **"A blonde girl. Perhaps a friend of yours milady."**

 _'Dang it! It's gotta be Beth! What does she want now?'_

Groaning, I got on my feet to take a shower. I chose a baggy white shirt and pair of jeans before taking a step out of my bedroom and descended downstairs.

I went into the guest room, and there I saw her. In her white tee and black jeans, her posture stiffed when she saw me, fingers snug in her palms. She was trembling, but her eyes kept a 'we need to talk' kind of look behind her spectacles.

I rolled my eyes and permitted my maids to proceed with chores. With a finger, I beckoned Beth to the garden where there would be no more than two souls. Me and her.

 **"So, what now? You're here to tell me how you're oh so sorry that after everything you said, you freaking STABBED ME BEHIND MY BACK?! Don't lie to me, I saw how you two were looking at each other! How could you!"** I growled. Beth touched her chest with her chin like a child being scowled.

 **"I'm...sorry, Punzie. I-I..I'm sorry to make you jealous. I didn't know that you liked him that much. But that was a fault and I should've been more aware."**

 **"It was a misunderstanding. Jack just wanted to celebrate my birthday. He even went so far as to lie about the blue dress I wore yesterday. I told him to give it to you, but he's as stubborn as a mule. In the end, he finally managed to force me into hanging out with him. I ranted how that my birthday was nothing to celebrate about, 'cause I'm only getting older and that's all there is to it. I'm such an idiot..."**

I raised my brows. She thought her birthday was nothing to celebrate about? I thought her parents always celebrated it with her

Beth's crying slowly strengthened to sobs, before she muffled them as I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what was going on with Beth and Jack, but I knew well that she wouldn't lie in this kind of situation. And looking at her now, I was a little lost of why I was so agitated in the first place.

 **"I'm sorry too, Beth. I...I thought that you liked him. Maybe I should've thought of it as a casual hangout between best friends. Don't know why I was so jealous. You're forgiven!"** I chirped. Her sob slowly calmed down, but she was still facing down.

 **"You what?"**

 **"You're forgiven, Beth."**

She fell silent, but her tears still kept flowing. Then there was a creak of a smile, and she stretched out her arms to wrap them around, but stopped like she was hesitating, still feeling a little guilty. I rolled my eyes and hugged her myself. She was caught off guard by my action, but returned the embrace.

 **"Thank you Rapunzel."**

 **"You're welcome,"** I said gently before releasing myself. Beth wiped more of her tears that wouldn't stop falling

 **"Aww, come on! Quit crying!"** I said cheerfully. I never knew that forgiving someone could lift so much weight out of my shoulders.

 **"Crud. Guess what I'd done yesterday kept you crying all night. Your eyes are real red."** Beth said

 **"It's okay! It's actually healthy to pour out tears sometimes,"** I said as I curved a smile. Beth returned with her own

 **"Come on! We gotta arrange a hangout. I'll call the girls right now,"** I said, immediately typing away messages to Anna and Merida

 **"Sure. We both need some chill time,"** Beth agreed. I led her back into the parlor

 **"So, did you like my present?"** I asked.

Beth's face lit up. **"Yeah! Ugh, I don't deserve you! Thank you so much Punzie!"**

 **"You're welcome."**

We chatted throughout our waiting for Anna and Merida. We were talking about some good upcoming movies when a familiar sports car stopped it wheels at the front of the mansion. Out of the vehicle stepped out Anna and Merida

 **"Heya guys! Woah, what's with the red eyes?"** Merida asked with a pointing hand.

 **"Just had a girl to girl talk about painful times. We were crying as we thought about it,"** Punzie said. The two girls took the clever move of not questioning and simply nodded, knowing it was best that they didn't bring up anything to ruin the moment

 **"Alright then! Let's go shopping!"**

 **"Okay, let's go shopping guys!"** Anna exclaimed. The rest of the girls cheered along before heading to my car.

Beth's POV

We voyaged to different shops and restaurants. I bought a nice pair of black and white Adidas, a dream catcher necklace, light touches of make-up, and a tumblr tee. I looked down my single bag of my shopping in satisfaction. Then I turned my gaze to the rest. No less than three bags fat and buldging with clothes. I smiled in fond exasperation

We returned to Punzie's car to return to her mansion. Rapunzel rested her head on my shoulders, Merida slept on hers, and Anna's as the last. We were like a set of dominoes with all the weight shifted to me. I shook my head before looking out the window and let myself stray in thought

'I'm glad that I have Rapunzel and my friends. I don't want to lose them anymore. I don't know what to do if they're not around. They've became a part of my happiness. I should stay away from Jack. That way, there won't be any more misunderstandings between me and Rap. It's because of him that I narrowly lost her,' I thought. A smile crept it way to stretch my lips

Meanwhile...

Jack hadn't went put of his room for the entire day. Not for breakfast. Not for lunch. He never stood from his desk chair. He was typing on his computer. His hands would glide around the keys, pause, and rapidly press the backspace button, before slumping onto the back of his hair. The man took a deep inhale before sulking at a wall. He shook his head.

 _'No. I can't have Beth be disappointed in me. She's everything to me. The only girl that I'm interested with'_ he reflected as he looked up the ceiling

Meanwhile, Anna just arrived home with five full bags of shopping hanging under her arms. She noticed Jack's strange behavior. Consumed with curiosity, she opened his door a slit, and saw him sitting on his chair with a head tilted back. He looked like a desperate man.

 **"Wow bro, you look miserable. Something happened?"** she asked, scanning his room. It looked like the aftermath of a plane crash

Jack jumped from his seat. He was too shocked than angry that Anna had entered his room without knocking.

 **"Ah, I can't tell! It's my problem sis. Stay out of it,"** Jack said firmly.

 **"Alright, alright. But hey, if you need me, I'll be in my room,"** Anna said. Jack nodded. The blonde exited his room and entered hers

She closed her door, took a breath, and laughed uncontrollably. It was too obvious that Jack was having girl problems. He matched all the symptoms. And what other girl could it be other than Beth?

Back to Jack...

He kept scratching his scalp. His eyes found their way to his radio. A break wouldn't hurt. He spun a wheel and stopped when the speakers sounded a song that he took interest in

 _I can read your mind and I know your story, I see what you're going through_

 _Don't surrender 'cause you can win, In this thing called love_

The melody of the song drowned his ears in a calming melody. Jack closed his eyes and nodded his head along the rhythm

 _When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

 _When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt_

 _Don't give up on your faith_

 _Love comes to those who believe it_

 _And that's the way it is_

Jack grinned widely. His mind was clear and relaxed again. He went back to his laptop, finishing his project that he hoped no one would find out

T.D.S POV

I finished cleaning my room and went to the kitchen to find a bowl of ramen I cooked beforehand. A lid still topped over to trap in steam, so it should still be warm. I turned on my phone to watch some action movies on Netflix as I eat.

Right before the noodles could reach my lips, the loud beeping of an alarm sounded to warn me of a cyber attack. I groaned and dropped my chopsticks and went back to the computer screens

It was worse than I thought. The screens fizzed and blinked to either a blank screen or a black screen with green code raining down the bottom. The speed was more than enough for me to worry. Then a window of a File Explorer opened on it's own and rapidly opened up every important data I tried so very hard to protect. I quickly jumped to my seat and typed like there's no for tomorrow. I activated SIGMA and began inserting formulas, blocking all the ports so the data won't go anywhere. After that was done, I finished off the demonic virus

I heaved a sigh when it was all over. Now I could get back to my ramen and Netflix. I watched movies all night, but I wasn't paying attention. I kept thinking back on how the virus attacks kept increading each week. Two weeks ago, there were twice attacks. Last week were for or five. Wednesday hadn't even arrived this week and there were already three attacks. The strangest thing that boggled my mind was that it was all done by a single person

 _'What does she actually want?'_ I thought in frustration. I sipped my noodles as I watch the main actor kicking the enemy right at the private part


	20. Chapter 19 : Different Than Others

**#Chapter 17: Different Than Others**

Beth's POV

It was the day of the big test. My eyes burned from studying the other night, and I was albeit tired. But it was all worth it. The test was going to be a breeze.

A rectangle of white light reflected on my glasses as I sat in front of a computer with the rest of the students, finishing a bit of the essay before a programming of a computer formula. I memorized this all till my brain hurt, but any pain disappeared and I felt lightheaded. In a good way. I sped my way through the questions and problems

The others had wrinkly foreheads on top of their keyboards, leaving a long string of random letters to pop onto their screen

I shook my head with a smile before going back to work

More questions streamed onto my computer screen as I typed and scrolled. I didn't have to put much thought at all with my test since it was like filling a biodata. Which left much space to think about a certain silver-haired teacher.

Figuring out how I am supposed to have a conversation with him without stirring him up was the hardest math problem I was facing today. But there weren't any good formulas to divide me and Jack from misunderstandings equal the survival of our friendship. Especially after the incident of 'that night'.

Thinking that it wasn't best for myself to drift off, I fixed my glasses and focused back to the jumble of codes. Until a breeze coated across my neck like a caress. It was soft, cool, sending electrics through every nerve and making my fingers clumsy. I stopped working for a moment and turned my head to the left. And I saw him

He was peering closely to examine my work. A dark blue button up with thin white lines fitted his upper body along with a black tie. Black pants followed his legs before stopping with a pair of black shiny shoes. An expensive black watch encircled his wrist and his trademark pair of glasses perched atop the bridge of his nose. His usual tidy look. A scent as fresh an cool as new air in the morning always lingered his body, setting him apart from most boys who liked sports and took all too quick showers. The only con of his appearance would be his unruly hair. Like heck did he care though.

 _'Wait, why am I thinking about him? Arghh, he's distracting my mind!'_ I hurriedly got back working on the test, drumming my fingers down the keyboard.

I waited for five minutes, hoping that he would go away. But he was still there. His body still beside me. His breath still caressing

 _'This is going to be a long day...'_

Jack's POV

The sky was still waiting for light to come when I stepped inside the university. Students were about to take their test today to prove their skills. I opened the doors to the teacher's room and placed my backpack on my desk. Pulling out my laptop, I turned it on to check over the essay for today's test. It was just made overnight and I wanted to make sure that every question had it's answer.

My eyes felt heavy as they roamed across the question sheet, and I tried to rub off the sleep each time my vision flickered. Even slapping my cheeks. But there would always still be a yawn ready above my throat.

I nearly choked when someone clapped my back, forcing me to sit straight and practically knocked air the air out of my lungs, Turning, I saw that it was Nicholas North, a Management teacher.

 **"Mornin' Jack! Man, you look tired!"** he said as he handed me a cup of coffee. I gratefully took it before taking a sip

 **"Making tests takes hours!"**

 **"You're lucky that your students are actually workin', mate. I have to put up with kids who skip classes EVERYDAY,"** said another voice. It belonged to Eathan Bunnymud. A bioinformatics teacher who was also in charge of the execution of university rules. He was busy writing on a paper in a rather angry manner, being reminded of his students' behavior

 **"Welp, looks like almost all of us teachers are having a rough day,"** Thiana Fairy joined. She was an art teacher, currently busy collecting her multicolored hair into a bun

 **"Mostly Bunny. He's having it bad,"** Sam Sandy said as he draped his jacket over his chair. He teaches psychology

Our chatter proceeded for a while with laughter in between, until Tadashi placed a palm on my shoulder

 **"C'mon. The students are about to take their tests."**

 **"Oh yeah."**

Rising from my seat, I carried my laptop with my left hand and my backpack with the other. Together, Tadashi and I went inside the class to see everyone already in their seats, talking with one another. Nearly all of them, aside from Beth and two other students sat at each of her side, Mavis and Hiccup.

I plugged a cable from a large CPU to my laptop. Typing a bit, the CPU then connected to all the computers in the room. The computer turned on to a list of questions when I pressed enter

 **"Alright everyone! Stop your chatter and close your books! Today, you'll be having a test. Your computers have already had the setting adjusted. Honesty is the best policy, so I better not see anyone cheating. If I find you cheating, the computer will automatically turn on and you'll start again with new questions. You may begin."**

The students began typing away. Tadashi and I watched over to find any peering eyes or the exchanging of notes,

Then my attention hung onto a certain platinum blonde in a distance. She was smoothly pacing her fingers above the keys and her gaze dead set upon the computer screen. At times, out of self-consciousness, she would steal glances side to side, spotting numerous hopelessly desperate students. Their noses planted on their keyboards, despairing for answers. She curved a smile, shook her head, and went back to work

I stood beside her, fondly studying her work. Her fingers moving about the keys in graceful patterns as her eyes looked upon the screen with a chilling focus. Answers streaked down her document. She made it look as easy as speaking.

 **'what a smart girl...'**

I leaned to examine her closer. She really was different from other girls. I've seen it for myself. Nerdy, but not an overall nerd. A beauty, but not vain. It's difficult to describe how special she was to me. Even if she was standing along a sea of random girls, I would probably still find her. Because to me, she stood out that much, that perfectly. I knew for a while that she piqued my interest. But as of now, I couldn't tell her how I feel

She suddenly stopped typing for a moment, then slightly shivered. Turning her head slowly, she spotted me beside her with widened eyes. He icy blue gaze latched onto mine. My heart pounded from those eyes, and I knew I was smiling. She was perfect. Too perfect. Inside and out. An intelligent kind-hearted girl who didn't seek one for their status, looks, nor wealth. A loyal and true friend. Her slim figure, smooth skin, platinum blonde hair, kissable rosy lips, and round, blue eyes that could almost be mistaken for a bundle of sapphire

...Since when did I thought of such things?

I realized that we were staring at each other for quite some time. Perhaps...about three minutes? Beth had noticed too and quickly went back to work

But I decided to stay close to her for just a bit longer. She was that addictive. I was close enough to suddenly pick up her scent. It filled my nostrils somehow like cotton. A soft kind of aroma like that of winter-blissed rose

I quickly stepped back before I got to hypnotized

God, what was wrong with me?!

Coughing rang in my ears. I spin to see Tadashi who had his arms crossed and a knowing smirk. I merely ran a hand across my hair before resuming in my stroll

Mavis's POV

As I was typing, I stole a few glances from my friends, to see how they're doing. But it seemed that I didn't need to do so as they were both flawlessly concentrated, apart from the rest who were in frantic panic. Mr. Overland stepped towards us, watching us work, and to probably make sure we didn't cheat

I was just finishing up my test, typing down the keyboard before making a satisfied sound. Pressing various keys at once for more than ten minutes straight could really stiffen your muscles sometimes. I looked back to Beth, who had probably finished a while ago and was just checking over her answers. And Mr. Overland closely observed

Beth's seventh sense finally sparked and the girl stopped typing. She turned her head to face that someone behind her. Her expression grew to raised eyebrows and widened eyes. Our teacher had the same kind of look. I constantly switched gazes from them, to my watch. Them. Then my watch. And over and over.

Wow, this was some pretty long stare fest. Nearly five minutes. Then Beth finally caught up with reality like she just woke up in the morning. She immediately went back to her computer screen again. But Mr. Overland still stood in place. What I saw next caught me by surprise

He pushed his face a bit closer, before closing his eyes, like he was enjoying a moment. Mr. Winters, who was just walking about the classroom with hands in hs pockets, squinted his eyes when he spotted the scene. His onyx eyes went to me before he mouthed, _'What's he doing?'_

I shrugged, mouthing back, _'Heck do I know.'_

Mr. Overland then stepped back with a heavy breath. Mr. Winters playfully coughed at him with a smirk and crossed arms. Mr. Overland only ran a hand to his hair before continuing his class observation. I went back to my nearly finished work. And it'd probably stay that way because it's going to take me a long while to rub off my fangirl-sized smile

'Finally, Beth. There's someone who notices your true self!'


	21. Chapter 20 : First and The Last One

**#Chapter 20: First and Last One**

Third Person's POV

 **"Time's up guys! Put your hands away from the keyboard and make sure your name is written before saving your work. You may all go home!"** Jack announced. A mix of relieved sighs, slumped shoulders, and defeated groans came as the students stood from their desks, before each one came out the door.

Jack and Tadashi went around the rows of computers to organize the files into a folder, before transferring it to the white-headed teacher's laptop

Tadashi patted a hand to Jack's shoulder, whom was about to insert the USB into a slot

 **"Hey, I'll check the exams. You've done a lot of hard workin' and I haven't done a thing. Let me do it,"** Tadashi offered. Jack exhaled in relief. His vision seem to blur further as the day went. He hadn't allowed himself a second of rest. So he was grateful

 **"Thanks bro. That means a lot,"** Jack responded.

Tadashi patted his shoulder. **"Sure thing pal. Rest well,"** he said, taking the USB from Jack before heading out from the class

Jack tucked in his folder into his bag and returned to the teacher's room to pack his remaining belongings. After putting everything into his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

On his way to his car, Jack was surprised to see Beth at the main entrance, turning her head left and right, like she was looking for someone. When her eyes met his direction, she walked closer

He stiffened more and more after each step she took. After what happened back in class, he couldn't possibly face her now.

Then again, if he truly asked himself, he didn't mind seeing her again. Not in the least

 _'This feeling, it's happening again!'_ he thought.

That wasn't the first time it happened. The feeling came ever since his short date with Beth. When he had been on his way home that night, his hands kept trembling. Jack didn't think it was fear. And he wasn't so sure if it was happiness. Or perhaps it was nervousness. Maybe a bit of them all. His brain ordered it all to stop, before any other glittery emotion got into the mix, but his body would not listen

 **"Jack, we need to talk."** Beth said, short and sharply. Jack caught his own breath as Beth grabbed his hand to lead him to the school yard. And when she did, the electricity sent had the teacher stop trembling. He wholeheartedly relaxed in her gentle grip

Tiled floors ended before a vast of green. The grass whined crisply as the two took a few more steps into the garden. Beth released her grip, but Jack wasn't as shaken as before. Any wobbly anxiety was replaced by eager calm, skating along his pulse and circulating around his veins. Like a sugar rush

 **"So! What do you wanna tell me?"**

She went solemn, took a deep breath, and avoided his gaze completely.

 **"I'm sorry."**

 _'Eh?'_ Jack thought

 **"For what?"**

 **"For shouting at you that night. I was in an emotional wreck. I couldn't find it in myself to think over my actions. I'm sorry."** Jack grinned.

 **"It's okay Beth! No big de-"**

 **"And there's another one,"** she cutted.

 **"Okay? Go on."**

Her lips parted and her tongue curled, but then timidly closed altogether once more.

In the end, she finally managed to speak. **"Look, Jack. I know you're not gonna like this, but, we need some distance between us,"**

Her words floated gently into the tunnel of his ears, before crashing his brain and nearly unraveling him from his senses as he processed what he had heard. It was like a knife gouging his skull. Like he fell from a lording height, then whipped from the back by a flat of water, drowning deep, losing breath. Jack felt like passing out

 _'What...?'_

Jack expression changed. His eyes met from brightened to wild, It's something he tried to hide, but failed to do so miserably. He gritted his teeth **"Why?!"** His eyes desperately tried to search an answer into hers. But Beth still had her face hung and away from eye-contact

 **"I-it's...complicated..."** she muttered

 **"Take your time. Got lots of free time to hear,"** Jack responded as he took a step forward. Beth noticed and hastily took a step back

 **"You...won't understand.."**

 **"I'll try."**

 **"You'll...get upset..and..h-hate me..."**

 **"I wouldn't. And I will never ever hate you."**

 **"But-"** Panic bit at her spine as her back touched against the wall behind. Before she knew it, Jack was at an alarming proximity. His shadow swallowed her petite figure, making her feel all the more uneasy. The blonde thought she could feel his breath down her collarbone.

 **"Just tell me why, please,"** he said, almost demanded.

Beth looked up his face darkened from shadows, but his expression was no less than hurt. Looking at it, she was reminded of Rapunzel.

Her heart felt pinched. She didn't like the idea of hurting another person. She sighed and looked down

 **"I went to Rapunzel's house the day after the night, to fix the misunderstanding. She was jealous and sad that you would rather pick me than her. Of course, I told her whatever we went through was just a normal hangout, not a date. She forgave me and we're friends again."**

She lifted her face to him, and curved a smile at the memory of her reconciling with Rapunzel. She nearly lost her. But with this, Beth wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore.

 **"She loves you jack, more than anything. I can see it in her eyes. She always brighten up when she's with you. And I'm happy for what you're able to make her feel. Please, Jack. It's for the best. Give her a chance to be with you. You guys make the perfect pair. And who knows, maybe you two will end up together. I'll lose you guys, but I got all the others beside me. I'll be okay,"** she said. The last word went out of her throat like a broken flute. A tear fought it's way out of her socket before landing onto soft dirt as Beth wiped it off. Jack stared blankly

 **"You...you see? I'm crying because I'm so..happy for you. For you both."**

Another tear rolled down her cheek. Beth brushed it off, only to have another tear go down her face. She took off her glasses altogether as she kept clearing her face, while still managing a smile.

But the male teacher knew better. Her unspectacled eyes shouted more than what Beth spoke. There was fear, pain, loss, regret. She was breaking. Sounds of sniffles softened and Beth put back her glasses, the rims shrouding her puffy eyes.

The blonde glanced her watch. "Umn, Tadashi is waiting for about ten minutes now. I-I have to g-go," she stuttered out. She stepped away from him, chin on her collarbone. If she attempted to look back right then, she might lose it. Beth began to fasten her pace, but she wasn't able to move. A pair of arms looped around her waist from behind, trapping her in a warm embrace

The blonde froze as she could feel the shadow of his lips near her ear, almost brushing against it. **"If that's what you want, I'll do it. But in one condition,"** Jack whispered. It was difficult for Beth to not melt right there

 **"And..wh-what is that?"** she whispered back. Silence prevailed

Jack closed his eyes, burying his nose onto her shoulder.

 **"Go on a date with me."** His strong hold kept Beth from flinching out of his grasp.

 _'A-a-a date?!'_

 **"A d-date?"** she repeated, just to make sure

 **"Yes, just a date, our first and last one,"** he said, hugging her tighter.

She sighed

 **"Okay, I'll go on a date with you."**

Jack couldn't suppress his overjoyed smile. Beth turned around to hug him back, before the two parted

 **"I really have to go right now, talk later okay?"**

 **"Sure thing."** Beth curved a last smile before walking away. She regretted slightly though. It was hard to twitch her lips back to a frown

Tadashi leaned against the wall of the main corridor. Spotting her, he flashed a smile.

 **"Yo Beth! Where have you been? I've been waiting for an entire hour."**

 **"Sorry big bro. Had a pretty long chat with a friend."**

 **"I see. Anyways, let's go home."**

 **"Yeah, let's."** The two went in the car. The vehicle rumbled slightly as the engine was turned on, before going down the road. Beth intended to clear her head by listening to music from her headphones, but all she could hear were Jack's words as they played over and over her head

 _ **"If that's what you want, I'll do it. But in one condition."**_

 _ **"And what is that?"**_

 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **"Go on a date with me."**_

 _ **?!**_

 _ **"A d-date?"**_

 _ **"Yes, just a date, our first and last one,"**_

 _ **"Okay, I'll go on a date with you."**_

 **"What's wrong Beth? You look like you got a lot in your head,"** Tadashi asked, snapping Beth out of daydream

 **"N-nothing! Nothing at all. I'm just thinking about the next exam. It's gonna suck so bad if the problems are twice harder next time,"** she half-lied. The thought of an essay written paper came to mind and that's what she actually thought.

She heard a chuckle. **"Don't worry so much. Just study hard. That's the only true way of getting a good score. Besides, I don't think you'll ever get a bad mark, since you're smart. Chill out,"** Tadashi casually said, while still focusing on the road

Beth nodded his way. The conversation helped her mood a slight and she was able to relax on her seat. The lyrics of 'Castle' by Halsey became more clearer as the melody went

The two arrived in their destination. Beth wasted no time to dash into her room. She dumped her bag onto the floor before throwing herself onto her bed.

She didn't need to place her hand onto her chest to know that her heart was beating a frantic rhythm. It was true that Beth befriended a number of boys, but it was only with Jack that something like that occurred

 _'Stupid heart, why do you do this? I've already thrown away my feelings for him, and know you're turning back on me? Don't you know how painful this is?'_

Her blue eyes began to glaze again. Her cheeks found themselves curtained with tears once more. But Beth remained silent. She wanted to scream, but she left the job for her eyes to handle, pouring out her pain onto her tears.

/

Jack had his back to a wall. His eyes fixed onto a bush of white roses before him. The teacher dug his hands deeper into his pockets. He was still in the park, but he wasn't ready to go home. With a frown in place, he kept thinking of what Beth said to him

 _ **"She loves you Jack, more than anything."**_

 _ **"I could see it in her eyes."**_

 _ **"She always brighten up when she's with you. And I'm happy for what you're able to make her feel."**_

 _ **"Please, Jack. It's for the best. Give her a chance to be with you."**_

 _ **"You guys make the perfect pair. And who knows, maybe you two will end up together. I'll lose you guys, but I got all the others beside me. I'll be okay"**_

 _ **"You...you see? I'm crying because I'm so..happy for you. For you both."**_

Jack groaned, rubbing his hand all around his hair in frustration. He wanted to shout, to say that it wasn't truth. But everything had happened, and there's nothing he could do to change that.

 _'Geez Beth, look what you've done to me!'_

But then he smiled

 _'At least, you accepted my offer. I'll do all I can to make it the best date you'll ever have.'_

Thinking about it, Jack felt a lot more lighter. In fact, he felt so airy he wanted to dance. The feeling had his heart pumping. Jack couldn't help but snap his fingers twice to release a bit of the energy before he could burst. He was that happy. Whistling a tune, Jack walked back to his car. A single butterfly fluttered above a white rose as he disappeared from the park


	22. Chapter 21 : Problem & Date

**#Chapter 21: Problem & Date**

Narrator's POV

Night had already done sweeping the blues from the sky as Beth was still occupied in her desk, preparing for an exam the next day. She had already memorized every page of her books, but Beth was an overachiever and now currently searching for questions she could answer on the internet

Then again, if it weren't for what happened earlier, she would've done other things by now. Jack's words kept playing in her head over and over like a radio. Beth thought it would go away if she just study it out. She was wrong. She removed her hands from her desk and slumped in her seat. **"This won't do. I have to talk to someone."**

Sighing, she took her phone and scrolled down her contacts, finding Rapunzel's name. Her thumb about to press down and call the blonde, but stopped.

 _'If I call her, she's going to be reminded of that date thing and hate me again.'_

She dropped her phone onto her pile of books and massaged her temples. A ping sound was heard from it, meaning a message came. Beth grabbed her device again to read it.

 _From: Jack_

 _Sup Beth! How u doin? Remember our date 2day? Get fixed up girl. Gonna pick u up in 1 hr_

Beth groaned as she threw her head back against her chair.

 _'I can't do this. I gotta study for the exams.'_

 _'Yeah, and the more stressed you'll be, the more tough it'll be for you to study,'_ her mind argued.

Beth finally decided, _'I guess it wouldn't hurt then. It could help me loosen up and finally end my relationship with him. Better yet, he'll choose Rapunzel instead of me.'_

A sting felt at the edge of her heart, but it was nothing she could do about. She closed her book, and walked to her closer to choose an outfit

 **"Maybe..a dress? Jeans? Shorts? Nonono, I need to look nice and relaxed."** She pulled out a shirt the color of a soft white, and denim pants. After she managed it out, a white box was dunked to her head

 **"Ouch."** Rubbing her head, she slowly picked up the bod. Curious, she opened it and her eyes met a pile of light brown color. She picked it up by the edges to let the rest of it hang down, revealing a cream-colored, V-neck sweater. Soft at the touch, and felt like heaven against her fingers

It was gorgeous

It was the gift her father gave her on her sixteenth birthday. That time, it was two sizes too big for her so she saved it for a couple more years to wear. Beth glanced at the clock. There was still forty five minutes left. She took a shower and changed into her arranged outfit. The sweater fitted nicely

She fished out a small black bag within her closet and sat on her bed.

 _'Well, it wouldn't hurt to wear a bit of makeup, right?'_ she thought to herself, thinly patting down a two way cake powder, then drew her eyes with an eyeliner. A swipe of lip balm, and lastly her black rimmed glasses. Putting her things away, Beth picked up a comb and began combing her hair into a single, loose braid. She added a brown fedora hat as a final touch

She's ready now.

Getting her dark brown vans and small bag, she headed downstairs and waited in the guest room, having a solid thirty minutes left

The rest of her family were out grocery shopping so that saved her from a ton of teasing for being so dressed

Same timeline, different place

 **"What are you two doing?"**

Jack was just rubbing a towel against his wet hair in his black T-shirt and grey sweatpants, when he found his sisters poking around in his cabinets (they respectfully didn't touch the underwear section). Pants sprawled over the floors like a variety of crooked peace signs. Jackets hung from their wrists. Shirts unskillfully hiding beneath the gap under the wardrobe.

 **"Oh, come on~ No need to act dumb bro! We all know about your date with Beth today. So as your sisters it's our duty to make sure you look flawless!"** Anna chirped as she grabbed a jacket, then threw it when she was unhappy with it.

Jack mentally slapped his forehead.

 _'Where did she know that?!'_

 **"Oh, don't think about too much. C'mon, I think these pair of jeans will look great!"**

Jack stepped from the door frame. **"You girls really don't need to do this. I already picked out an outfit!"** Anna froze, then slowly rose with a blank face. **"Show us."**

 **"Promise that you'll clean up this mess?"**

 **"Yeah yeah yeah sure, just show us what you're gonna wear!"** Anna kept pushing him in front of his dresser before going outside pulling Emma along, then closed the door. Jack could only chuckle as he locked the entrance. He then opened the bottom section of his cabinet to reveal his arranged clothing. It consisted of a blue mist shirt that went with a dusty brown sweater, denim jeans, and a pair of red converse. He unfolded his glasses and wore them as one would a headband around his unruly silver hair

Now, he's ready.

Taking his car keys and wallet, he ran downstairs to his sisters.

 **"You look amazing!"** Anna cheered. Emma elbowed her gently. " **So much for mix and matching sis."**

 **"Alright girls, it's time for me to go! And Anna don't forget your promise,"** Jack said, giving her the 'I'll watch you' sign.

Anna rolled her eyes. **"Yeah, yeah I will. Now shoo! And when you go back we want to know every little detail."** The door was closed behind him. Jack started up his blue car and drove away

...

After the long ride through the small distance between his and Beth's house, he reached his destination and pulled over. Going out of his car, Jack's legs followed the light that was Beth's porch. The ceiling lights highlighted a dark figure, then the shadows cleared as he got closer. It was the blonde girl herself, dressed differently than how she was, and very pretty. She was dressed in a light brown sweater than flattered her hair color, denim jeans, and a fedora hat.

 **"Evenin' Beth! Can't believe that our outfits almost match."** At his statement, Beth widened her eyes and scanned down his clothes before hers

She curved a smile. **"Uhh, didn't see that coming."**

 **"Now, shall we?"** he said, offering a hand.

Beth let her hand be enveloped by the silver-haired male's palm. **"Let's get this over with."** They silently went in the car, and more quietness followed.

Beth decided to break the ice. **"Can I know where we are going?"**

Jack grinned. **"Let me ask ya something. Ever been to a place full of colors?"**

 **"That doesn't answer my question."**

 **"Just answer mine first."**

The girl thought for a moment. She looked out the window and studied the passing trees, thinking of any nearby location that could fit Jack's description. **"There are tons of colorful places I know. Which one are you talking about?"**

 **"I'll give you some hints. Loud noises. Lots of fun."**

They passed the park, gallery, local flower garden, and Beth gave up. **"Oh, come on! Just tell me already!"**

"No~pe. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

 **"Fine, do what you want. I'm gonna find out sooner or later anyways."** After half an hour, Beth awoke from a small nap to the car slowing to a stop. She looked out the car, and she went breathless.

A galore of colors

People from all walks of life coming together

Music that bursting into her ears...

She read the entry sign when they passed by

 _WORLD MUSIC FESTIVAL AND CARNIVAL_

 **"This festival is celebrated by people all around the world. And luckily, they decide to hold it here this time. I thought you might like things like these,"** he said in a casual manner.

 **"Back in Japan, I used to hang out with my friends to all sorts of season festivals, but I never went to a music festival before,"** Beth commented, eyes wide in awe even as she went out of the car.

The two walked side by side. Although they were on a date, no one could tell that since the two wouldn't dare hold hands. Jack's fingers itched and pained at that thought. He wanted to do it so bad, but he didn't want to scare her and have her avoid him for the rest of the night. Or the worst case scenario, a heart attack. More booths approached and passed, and the male got more anxious, yet sweetly excited at the thought of spending his time with the blonde beside him.

After finding a good booth for them to check out, Jack turned to pat a hand on the girl's shoulder. But all he touched was air. He panicked

She's gone.

Jack's POV

 **"Where is she?"**

My veins rushed so quick, my lungs couldn't keep up with the adrenaline. I was at a loss at how to find her in this 3.6x5.4 kilometers of ground full of people. There was a crowd of various sizes, heights that reached from your knees to over your head, clothes of all styles. How was I supposed to spot her in this crowd?

I frantically dialed her phone, and was a little more relieved to see her answer.

 _"Jack?"_

 **"Beth! Oh my God, where are you?!"**

 _"I-I don't know. There are so many people here, I can't tell where I am. Oh! I am near this ferris wheel though. If you can, could you-"_ The phone suddenly hung up. I raised a brow before attempting to call her again, but I was out of credit. My last hope now was to go to the said ferris wheel, and that's what I did

Squeezing my shoulder through the swarm, tripping over an old woman's cane, collapsed to my butt after being pushed back by running munchkins, in five minutes I arrived to the ferris wheel. And Beth was still nowhere to be seen.

I ran my fingers through my hair, as if that might comb out the wildly spiraling thoughts underneath.

Cursing, I looked around, and found a small line of shops close by. Counting my luck, I decided to see if she was there. Taking my first step, someone else crashed into my side and fell onto their knees.

The brown fedora that fell from the blond's head sent me a wave of relief. It's Beth!

 **"Oh God, Beth! Sorry there!"**

I stretched out a hand, which she shyly took. I got her up her feet, and before I could think twice of what I was about to do, I swiftly pulled her towards me. Her soft body hit me hard into my chest, but I didn't care. I had her in my arms. She's not gone. Overjoyed, I hugged her figure and rested my chin on her shoulder. I drew circles on her back when I felt her body slightly tense

I released my grip and held her shoulders. **"Girl, where have you been?!"**

 **"I'm sorry. Got swept up by the crowd, and before I knew it, I lost you. Sorry to make you worry. I ran out of battery too so I couldn't call you,"** she said

I sighed. **"At this rate, I got no way of contacting you if you disappear again. This time, we're holding hands. None of us are gonna get lost that way."** Hastily, I entangled my fingers within hers and started walking. I could feel Beth trying to wriggle out her hand, but I tightened my hold. Seeing that it was no use, she rolled her eyes and closed her loose fingers

And it was that moment, that I realized that I got what I wanted. My stomach felt like it was swirling. A smile shaped my lips no matter how hard I try to suppress it

There was an instrumental booth where you have to guess the musician based on the classical music you hear, and I am amazed to see that Beth guessed everything right. Then there was a booth where you must do a cover dance to a random song. We took a break by sharing corn dogs and soda.

Beth had coca cola come out of her nostrils as she laughed when I redid a frivolous move back in the cover dance booth. We both guffawed when I gave her a tissue to clean it off. I was glad that she was enjoying herself. At first, she only gave a smile each time I got clumsy or went silly. But after every joke, her smiles turned to giggles to full out laughs. She was enjoying every bit of her time. It was good that she wasn't thinking about work and just let herself indulge in the good side of life

Right then, I just wanted a way to make the moment last forever.

I watched as Beth happily looked for more stands to try out, then an idea came to me.I pulled out my phone out of my jeans' pocket, opened the camera and set it to selfie mode.

Stepping to her, I looped an arm to the girl's right shoulder before she could register it. Stretching my left arm as far as I could to get a good angle of the camera, I held Beth's small chin with my right positioning it to show a smooth flat of skin on her cheek. I then pressed my lips to her cheek, kissing it slowly as I successfully took three snapshots before acting like nothing happened.

Beth could only stand silent as her cheek reddened like an apple

 _Cute ^^_

 **"What was that?"** she asked, slightly touching her cheek.

 **"Can't I get our picture together?"**

 **"All you need to do is ask."** she said nonchalantly

 **"By the way, since you took the pictures, can you send them to me?"** she asked, her cheeks still a soft pink

 **"Sure. Later okay?"**

Third person's POV

The two headed to a stage area. Lights spun and showered. People were dancing to an old song called 'Dancing Queen' by Abba.

 **"Hey Jack."** The silver-haired lecturer felt Beth tugging his sleeve. **"Can you dance?"**

The said male chuckled. **"Didn't you see me back in the dance cover booth? No way jose."**

She slowly nodded. **"Then, if you don't mind, I want to dance there. Or do you want me to teach you how so we can dance together?"** The girl pointed to the crowd, huddled together yet able to bust moves that demanded a little more space. Jack wouldn't fit in without tripping others and himself altogether.

 **"Nah. I'd rather stay here. You go ahead,"** he said. Beth smiled, before asking him to hold her bag for a moment as she blended into the crowd

 _ **(LOL I love old retro songs XD don't blame me It like give me some nostalgic moment every time I listened)**_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

Beth danced in absolute sync and accuracy, but when there came a seductive sway of the leg or twirl of the hip, she skipped them and translated the choreo to less racy moves. Sexy and provocative wasn't her style and Jack didn't like that either

 _Friday night and the lights are low_

 _Looking out for the place to go_

 _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

 _You come in to look for a_ _ **king**_

Suddenly, behind her an old man seemingly in his fourties appeared. His leery smile had his jaw hung, drool threatened to drip down his chin. Jack's instincts got triggered. A burning feel sickened him, and he did his best to hold back from pouncing at the man.

After three minutes passed...

 _'Alright, that's enough.'_

Quickly, Jack grabbed Beth's arm, making her face plant to his chest, right before the old man could get a hold of her butt

 **"Huh? What's wrong?"** she asked, caught off guard of his sudden action. Jack returned her bag, and gave her a grave look.

 **"Teach me how to dance. Please."** The blond smiled in fond exasperation. **"Okay. Follow my lead."**

She placed a hand on his shoulder and moved his left hand to her waist. Then, she held his free hand, and they began the dance, following the quick rhythm

 _And when you get the chance..._

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

At first, Jack had a difficult time as to not let his feet step on Beth's toes. But as the song went, his mistakes shortened to none. He even managed to spin Beth around a couple of times

 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

 _Leave them burning and then you're gone_

 _Looking out for another, anyone will do_

 _You're in the mood for a dance_

 _And when you get the chance..._

The two enjoyed their time greatly. Seeing the two smiling and looking at each other as though there was no one else in the world, the sketchy man crossed his brows and walked away, bitterly accepting that he lost his chance to get a lady

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

The dance keep going, and they both seems enjoying a lot

Kai's POV

Gerda and I arrived home to see only two people on our doorstep instead of three. When I asked, Tadashi told me that Beth was hanging out a friend. That was good, because things would have turned ugly if she was dating a boy instead.

Going straight to the study, I locked the room and pulled out a brown box from a rack before placing it down my desk. It's been days since I wanted to start my search, but that had always been delayed due to work

Inside were stacks of papers, biographies, samples from the police department, DNA's, and photos. I whisked my eyes through everything. Paper by paper, page by page, until one got my attention. A short identity of a girl

According to the description, she had light strawberry blond hair, fair skin, turquoise eyes, and a freckled face. Last time she was seen, she wore a one set, pink pajamas with little teddy bear prints around it. What truly caught my interest is the older girl

Her hair was a pale blond and her skin was pale. Sky blue colored her eyes and her lips were rosy

Could it be?

That Beth is the actual daughter?

Psh, what nonsense. But to be sure, I reexamined all the photos, and checked back to hers.

She still looked exactly like her.

I tip-toed my way to Beth's room. Silently, I took a hairbrush and pulled a thread of hair. Taking it, I went back to the study to pick up a sample of the Arendelle couple, slipped on a jacket, and got my car keys.

I drove out to a good friend of mine now currently occupating in a hospital. Dr. Abigail Callaghan

After a few knocks on her doorstep, she opened her door. **"My, Mr. Winters! Goodness, you should have told me you were coming! Come right in!"**

 **"Sorry Abigail, but I'm here for business and I need a hand."**

 **"Oh? Sure. What do you need?"**

I handed her the samples. **"I want you to identify these samples. Figure out whether these samples match or mix. It's to figure out whether these parents and the child are actually related. Can you do that?"**

 **"Consider it done!"**

 **"And don't tell anyone about this."**

Her eyes that glowed with cheer dimmed for a serious gaze. **"You have my word, Mr. Winters."**

We bid our byes and I hurrily went back home before my wife could realize I wasn't at home.

 _'My thoughts must be wrong...hopefully.'_

Â Third person's POV

The song ended with everyone throwing their hands up in cheer. A person suddenly stood on the stage and tested the mic

 **"Good evening dudes and dudettes! It's time for a slow dance~ Wooh! Go on ahead and grab a partner y'all! Ya guys are gonna dance to 'I Swear' by All4One! Have fun!"**

 **"Hey Jack, wanna try this one out? I can teach you some more,"** Beth offered.

Jack smiled. **"My pleasure."**

 **"Not tired?"** Beth used a worried tone as she asked

She heard a chuckle. **"Nah, don't mind me. I am tired, but your smile is literally my source of energy."** He knew it's sounded cheesy, but it was true, it was a fact.

The blond went soundless, unsure how to respond. **"Well, um, uhâ€¦o..kay. C'mon then. I'll show you."**

 ** _('I swear' is actually made by all4one, old song XD)_** ** _  
_**

 _I see the questions in your eyes_

 _I know what's weighing on your mind_

 _You can be sure I know my part_

 **"In this dance, you gotta be more, um, touchy-feely. You gotta be more closer like this."**

Jack held his breath when she took a step forward, closing the space between them.

 _'cause I stand beside you through the years_

 _You'll only cry those happy tears_

 _And though I make mistakes_

 _I'll never break your heart_

She placed both of his hands on her hips before wrapping her arms around his neck. The two shyly danced to the melody

 _And I swear_

 _by the moon and the stars in the sky_

 _I'll be there_

 _I swear_

 _like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there_

 _ **For better or worse**_

 _ **till death do us part**_

 _ **I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_

 _ **And I swear?**_

The blue-eyed male had his eyes trained on her head, since her eyes were trained onto his feet, making sure they were moving at the correct directions. **"Sorry that this is so awkward, but slow dances are pretty much like this."**

Beth was looking at everywhere except Jack's face, not daring even a glance at him.

 _I'll give you every thing I can_

 _I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

 _We'll hang some memories on the walls_

Beth nearly flinched when a set of fingers were at her chin, turning it so she was facing the silver-haired young man

 **"Keep your eyes on me, why don't you?"** He said in soft serious tone.

 _And when (and when) just the two of us are there_

 _You won't have to ask if I still care_

 _'cause as the time turns the page_

 _ **My love won't age at all?**_

Beth had her lips part, not making a word, before finally saying.

 **"Alright then. I'll do what you want."**

 _And I swear (I swear)_

 _by the moon and the stars in the sky_

 _I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _I swear (and I swear)_

 _like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _For better or worse_

 _till death do us part_

 _ **I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_

 _ **And I swear?**_

The two danced according to song, letting the notes take them wherever it went. Slowly, the two met foreheads as thr instrumentals went even more lovely.

 _And I swear (I swear)_

 _by the moon and the stars in the sky_

 _I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _I swear (and I swear)_

 _like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there (I'll be there)_

 _For better or worse (better or worse)_

 _till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every single beat of my heart_

 _I swear_

 _I swear_

 _I swear_

The song reached it's end and the crowd clapped. Jack and Beth had already left the crowd hand in hand when the next song played.

Now they were in his car, windows wide and doors opened. The two were just enjoying the view of the festival that glowed like a diamond.

 **"Jack?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Thank you..for bringing me here."**

He smiled

 **"Back at ya Beth. 'Cause of you, I can dance now."**

The girl playfully punched his shoulder. **"No big deal. We should have dance practices again sometime."**

Jack rubbed his shoulder. **"Ouch. You pack a punch gurl."**

 **"What can I say? I learned martial arts since I was ten."**

He gulped. **"Since ten?"**

 **"Yup"**

 **"Gee, remind me to never get on your bad side. Oh! I almost forgot one thing."** Jack began searching in his pocket, and pulled something out. **"Here ya go!"** Beth looked from his beamy smile, before going down to his hand which showed a silver chain bracelet with a purple butterfly gem over a baby blue snowflake gem. The piece of jewelry glowed from the moonlight, and could become one with the festival lights.

 **"We got the same set. Look."**

Jack rolled up his sleeve, unveiling a seemingly similar bracelet, except it came with an emerald green leaf and dark blue snowflake gems

For some reason, that made Beth all the more happy to wear her accessory. **"Thanks Jack."**

 **"No prob. Now, it's time to head back home, don't you think?"**

 **"Yeah,"** she replied, still happily admiring her bracelet.

The two drove from the festival, and Beth was dropped off in front of her home. When Jack opened his doors, he was greeted with two desperate girls with a thirst for news.

 **"Sorry girls, I'm beat. Gonna get some rest. I'll tell the story tomorrow,"** he said, yawning before entering his room

 **"You better be!"** Pippa yelled. Jack chuckled and began changing his clothes. He was confident that he was going to have a very good dream that night.

Beth laid on her bed, her braid a distressed mess as she watched the ceiling with blank eyes. But what she was feeling inside was anything but blank. Beth felt happy, hurt, angry, sad, and confused. She slowly raised her hand up, then let it drop to her chest hard. Tears then formed a pond over her eye sockets

 _'Please, get out of my heart! Before you'll get hurt...'_

But then, she stopped hitting herself when a certain glow blinded her when she lifted her hand again. Beth saw that it was her bracelet. Her lips quivered, before letting out a sob which she muffled with a pillow, cradling her bejewelled wrist


	23. Chapter 22 : I'm Going To Tell Him

**#Chapter 22: I'm Going To Tell Him**

Third Person's POV

Jack and Beth's so called 'date' was now a month ago. After the very night, the girl was attentive, keeping in touch with him. Slowly, it only turned to tasteless greetings. Last week, she wasn't in sight at all. It was as though she was avoiding him. She wasn't even around the gang at the times where they were supposed to meet

Her behavior did not sit well with them. They wondered what had caused her to suddenly become so distant, especially Jack. Each sent countless text messages and miscalled, but there was no response. Rapunzel took in the situation the best, since she knew what was going on.

At the second recess, the gang, as usual, hung around the apple tree. They told each other dry 'Hey's, before sitting under the shade

 **"I hope she's okay. I wonder what's bothering her?"** Anna mumbled

 **"Who?"**

 **"Beth, duh,"** Merida told Eugene

 **"Tried contacting her for an entire week. She keeps dropping the call,"** Kristoff said

"She'd usually say hi. That's kind of a luxury now though. And when I try to say hi myself she'd downright ignore me," Jack added. Rapunzel quietly twisted her lips begrudgingly, before hurrily fixing it to a sad frown the best she could. Hiccup remained in a thoughtful, angry silence. He knew EVERYTHING since Beth told him the details the other day, and it all repeated in his head as he directed daggers to the back of Rapunzel's head

 _'I can't BELIEVE you...,'_ his mind screamed over and over. His blood boiled, but it was best to let out his distress internally.

 **"Good thing I'm in her class at the end of the day. I'm gonna go talk to her then."** Jack stood up and stretched his arms. Hiccup found a flash of Rapunzel's hand reaching for the silverette's wrist, but cleverly took it back.

 **"What are you gonna do?"** Hiccup asked, venom under the flat of his tongue, but still hidden nonetheless. He did not want his best friends to feel perplexed. And he also knew well that she would need a lot of time and space to think

Behind his straight lips, Jack's jaw clenched. **"If she's gonna keep giving me the cold shoulder, then I'm gonna use my trump card."** He pushed his glasses up his nose, and left the gang behind

In class, at the last bell

 **"Time to wrap things up. Don't forget the project guys and I want it ready on my desk by next week. No excuses!"** Jack announced. Mournfully, the students put away books and left.

Beth tucked in a last notebook in her bag and slung it to her shoulder. Walking away with Hiccup beside her, they talked about a new laptop brand that Hiccup had been wanting for a long while. The one he currently had was no longer able to take in any more content and was unbearably laggy. He asked Beth if his choice was a good idea.

 **"I think it's a lot better for you to have one custom made. It's more durable and you can choose the specifications yourself. It's pricey, but worth it,"** the platinum blonde suggested

A deep, firm voice interrupted, and had them stop in their tracks

 **"Mind staying in class for a few Miss Winters? There's something we must discuss concerning your grades,"** Mr. Overland said in his chair, eyes focused on a pile of papers on his desk as he scribbled ticks and circles. He wasn't even looking at her. The way the chill in his eyes wasn't directly pointed to her made her feel more anxious.

If it were anything else, she'd politely turn him down. But this was about her grades. The number one judge of her graduation. Waters she should swim in with care. She did not want to disappoint her family by falling behind.

She turned to Hiccup. **"Go on ahead Hic. I'll call Tadashi to pick me up when I'm done. Talk later okay?"**

The brunette took a glance at the silver-haired teacher and bit his lip, before nodding and plastering a smile. Then left

 **"Close the door please, and lock it."**

Beth squinted an eye. A man requesting a lady to lock a room they're in was everything sketchy. But she couldn't imagine Jack in such a fashion. She decided to keep her suspicions to herself and did as she's told. The snap of the key made her toes curl.

 **"Um, you said something about my grades, sir?"**

 **"Nothing about it,"** he said with a flattened tone. A single hand wrote on an agenda.

Beth crossed her arms. **"Then why did you ask me to stay?"**

The teacher slammed his agenda shut hard. **"Because I want to talk about us, Beth."**

He stood up and went toward the door. Beth couldn't move at his every step.

 _'I should have known!'_

Her eyes searched for the view of skies and grass that windows provided, or anything that she could use to escape. But this classroom was one of the few in the university that had none.

 **"Stop looking around Beth. I know you're trying to escape,"** Jack stated. **"But I won't let you go. There's still one end of the deal."**

He smoothly pulled the key from the door and let it drop into his shirt pocket. A finger pushed back his glasses as he neared her

The blonde panicked. _'Should I punch his stomach? Slap his face? I could kick him in the-'_

With her mind still a mess, she was already cornered by a tall silverrette. Quickly, she swung a foot up under his chin, trying to knock him unconscious. He saw the movement of her leg and caught it with a single hand. Her limb still in his grip, he pushed her to the wall. When she grunted from the contact, he released his grasp on her leg and held her still by the arms. Tightly

 _'Shi!t, how can he move so fast?'_

Gritting her teeth, she tried to twist her arms, but their current positions left her disadvantageous. His overall presence weakened her. The strong touch he had was undeniable

 **"What do you want?!"** she yelled

 **"Why you avoiding us? Your friends?"**

The door handle suddenly shook, trying to enter whoever was outside. A knock was then heard. Probably the janitor ready with a mop and wet cloth. Jack mouthed 'stay quiet' with unmoving eyes. Beth chose to be just as still

 **"In a moment please! I'm just about to wrap things up!"** The visible silhouette under the doorway then left.

Now, back to business.

 **"I have my reasons okay?! And it's nothing to worry about!"**

 **"Tell me anyway. Or I'm never going to let this go."** To prove his point, Jack curled his fingers to the point of crossing at her wrists. Beth could feel them sweating against her skin. Jack's breath fanning at her neck only crushed her peace of mind further

 **"I-I...I ca- I can't tell you Jack. If you'd really like to know, I-I suggest you talk to Rapunzel,"** she said. Jack crossed his brows in confusion at the mention of another person's name. Beth took advantage of the situation and threw her arms to a loop, breaking free and swiped the keys that dangled from his pocket. The door was unlocked letting the blond flee out

The walls looked like incomprehensive blurs to her. Everything looked wider and shorter than usual. It was only when she stopped in front of Tadashi's car that she pressed a sleeve to each eye that everything became clear again. With shaky fingers she opened her phone to call Tadashi, to get away from school, from Jack, from anything. She just wanted to be in her room, far from all the frustrating confusions about relationships and people. Was this what it's like to have friends? Beth did not want to find out the answer.

Her fingers kept slipping over her phone screen slick with tears and never managed to make the call, and the girl slowly drift to her knees

Thinking back, she made it sound like it was all Rapunzel's fault. She would never mean it in such a way. She was trying so hard to make her happy.

Few more tears passed down and Beth nearly choked when one entered her mouth. _'What have I done? Rapunzel will never forgive me.'_

 **"Beth? What's wrong?"** Tadashi came into view, a familiar face. The girl stood up and buried her face into his chest.

 **"Why are you crying? What happened?!"** he asked, brushing a thumb on her wet cheek

 **"I-I''m fine. Just..just some mood swings, al-l-right?"**

Tadashi stopped wiping her tears away with saddened eyes, and Beth realized she made someone else feel bad. The part he curved a smile afterward in an attempt to make her feel a little better made it more terrible.

 **"Alright then. Let's go home."**

 **"Yeah, let's."**

The two then drove away from the university. Beth crossed her legs and leaned her cheek to the window, thoughts of what would happen next floated in and out of her mind like falling pictures.

Rapunzel's POV

After the bell, I went to order my weekly cream Cappucino at the nearest coffee shop. It was always nice to just sit down and look out the window with a flavor on your tongue

But this time, I really needed to calm myself down after seeing how Jack was so insistent on meeting Beth. That glare Hiccup gave me made me realize that the business between me and Beth was no longer a secret

 _'No, she brought this upon herself. I never asked her to avoid the entire gang. All I asked was for her to avoid Jack!'_

But it didn't work. It had backfired even. Beth's neglection towards Jack only made him come to her even more, in all hopes to have her gain affection toward him.

My grip on the mug got harder as I imagined that Jack kept trying, kept hoping that Beth might have feelings for him.

 _'Why can't he just give up on her? Why is he trying so hard for someone who doesn't want hin back? There are better girls for him. She doesn't even care about him!'_

I took a last gulp of cappuccino and dashed outside. There was only one way to put an end to this mess. Something that I must do or he was going to keep hanging onto her. Beth had broken our promise first. I no longer had any obligations to be sympathetic to her anymore. If getting down and dirty was what it took to make Jack mine, then so be it.

My feet made a hasty beat of steps and stopped just at the door. Before my fingers could reach the handle, the curve of the metal shook first and I immediately slid behind a pole next to the door. I tilted my head forward to see a flash of platinum blonde disappearing into the hall in fast pace, one of distress. Something must have happened before I arrived

A part of me wanted to chase her down to see what went wrong, but I shook it off. It is time for the ruthless Rapunzel to show. I went inside the classroom. And there was Jack, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and a saddened face to the ceiling. He took off his glasses and wiped his face with his sleeve. As much as I knew to feel sorry, I couldn't help but admire the way his hair brushed back and his skin that glistened from sweat. He was gorgeous.

Taking soundless steps inside, I sat next to him. He was still silent even when I scooted a little closer, making the atmosphere more awkward. I wrapped my arms around my knees

 **"H-hey Jack, is it okay if I tell you something?"** I croaked. Not turning his neck, his irises poised to my direction. I held my breath at the sight of his eyes, but I tried to gather all the confidence

 **" I'm sorry, I know that you don't look like you want to meet anyone right now, but I've been keeping this to myself for so long and I just can hold it in any longer,"** I said. My confession began with a deep, trembled breath

Jack's POV

 **"I love you Jack. Ever since you stepped inside the classroom and talk about yourself. You're so nice to everyone, you handle matters in such a cool way, and there are more things about you that made me fall deeper,"** Rapunzel spoke. But anything she said slipped past my ears like blurry letters. My mind was still wrapped onto what happened earlier. The more I thought, the more I was swept to a mightier hurricane of questions. I thought I was on the verge of a migraine.

 _'What's with her and trying to pair me and Rapunzel? Why would she keep going knowing that it's causing her so much pain? Does she really not have any feelings for me...?'_

I didn't know what Rapunzel's intentions were, but Beth was slowly breaking. She didn't even want to look at me. Would we be more closer than now if the green-eyed blonde had never budged in?

My chest burned with a shaking temper. Rapunzel really needed to learn a lesson (no pun intended).

 **"So..how about it?"**

I was snapped from my thoughts. **"Pardon?"**

I did not catch whatever the blonde was saying. At all.

 **"Will you go out with me? I have liked you and admired you so much. Can you...accept me?"** she said. I was disgusted at how she even had the nerve to bat her eyelashes and leaned her body slightly closer. I was a gentleman. I would never swear in front of a lady.

But I couldn't help thinking that she was acting like a slut.

 **"Punz,"** I finally spoke as I sprang from my seated position. **"I don't like how this is going. And you need to calm down after what you've done to Beth."** My voice was flat, and did not reveal any anger, but it seemed that Rapunzel was clever enough to catch that I was not happy.

And she was not happy either.

 **"Why do you keep dragging Beth into this?! She DOESN'T like you okay! She doesn't think of you any more than a friend! Look around Jack, there are plenty more fish in the sea! Lots of girls want to be with you but you don't care about any of them just because of one girl! She's not even as pretty as me anyway. What makes her so special?!"** Rapunzel yelled.

Honestly, I wanted to beat the sh!t out of her so bad

 **"Sorry to say Rapunzel, but here's the thing. When someone falls for another, they fight for their affection till their heart is theirs. I haven't seen you try anything for me. What kind of love is that?"** I dug my hands into my pockets as my eyes rest to Beth's usual seat.

 **"But I've given Beth as much care as I could, and although I'm still chasing, I'm happy that at least I can become something for her. I've fallen for Beth far before I met you."** Saying all that, I was reminded of the curve of Beth's smile. Warmth and kindness genuine and glowing below her soothing, breathtaking gaze.

A clear vision came of the platinum blonde in her seat. A beautiful kind of unshaking focus on her eyes as she wrote answers on her essay. If only it were real. **"I don't exactly understand how it happened myself, but I fell for Beth. And I'm willing to wait for her to accept me, be it months or even years."**

I stood to my desk and put away my things in my bag. Slinging it to my shoulder, I went back to Rapunzel. Still on the floor, she had her head hung low even as I stepped in front of her. Now less emotional than before, the guilt was starting to seep in me.

 **"I only like you as a friend Punz. No more, no less. The girl who I love is Beth, and that is never gonna change. But hey, don't cry over me. Keep your head held high and find someone else to love you back. You just gotta fix that attitude of yours. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you in any way. I hope you find someone in the future. Later Rapunzel."**

I gave her a pat on the shoulder before leaving and went straight home, believing that I told her the right thing

I was also thinking of ways to apologize to Beth. Though she tried to hide it, I could already tell that she was a sensitive person. Therefore, I didn't want to make her feel more ashamed.

But Beth still had this silly mindset that Rapunzel liked me and I liked Rapunzel, I definitely got to cover that up first. Yes, I admitted now that I love her, and I wouldn't let her go until she loved me too.

Rapunzel's POV

I couldn't move. For a second, I didn't even believe I had any muscles. Jack spoke from the deepest truth, and it drowned me breathless. I felt so weak and my heart stung.

 _'He really loves Beth. And I can never change him.'_

I curled into a ball as Jack's words sunk deeper and deeper. Did everyone think of me like how he does?

He was right. I was never loved myself. My parents never came home to see me, and what was painful was that I didn't even care. They were strangers. I wasn't raised by them. My guards and maids did that job for them. I was so mad at my situation that I slowly became a bad child just to get their attention, but they only pushed me away further and assigned even more guards and maids to look after me.

 **"Rapunzel? What's going on?!"** I tiredly turned my head to see my childhood friend Eugene. Now that I thought about it, ever since Jack came, I barely spoke to him.

...Does Eugene think of me like Jack does?

My lips parted to ask, but weren't given a chance as two arms tightly wrapped. A hand drew circles at my back

 **"Shh, there's no need to talk. I'll wait until you settle down. C'mon, I'll drive you home. Give me your car keys?"**

I thoughtlessly nodded and did as so. With Jack's words still clinging to me like wet clothes, I couldn't understand why someone as nice as Eugene would still be friends with a horrible person like me.

The brunette lent me a hand which I took, then he led me to my car.

Kai's POV

I was sitting in the guest room, my hands wet with sweat. Gerda must have felt them as our fingers are entwined and passed me a raise of the brow, but she gave me a smile of fond exhasperation. I smiled back

Abigail just called me to come to her house today, telling me that she had the results ready. I told Gerda everything about the search for Mr. Arendelle's daughter. She couldn't believe it when she heard that there is the possibility that Beth might be the long lost, eldest daughter of Mr. Arendelle. To rest her suspicions, she came along, wanting to find out if Beth was actually Elsa Arendelle, Daughter of Adgar Arendelle.

Abigail walked in with a handful of papers binded with a single paperclip in her hands. **"The results are up Kai. The DNA from the XY is a 99% accurate match with the child."** She hands the papers to us and Gerda hastily took them to see the rest

 **"Th-then, how's the other one?"** I asked warily

I received a sigh. **"The DNA of XX is also an accurate 99% match with the child. Meaning that the XX and XY are the biological parents."**

The last sentence shot through me like a bullet, and Gerda was crying uncontrollably as Abigail tried to comfort her. She knew about our Beth situation for a while since she's like the family doctor.

Beth was never our real child at the start, but she felt too much family and we wanted to keep her for ourselves. We didn't take this in easily, it was rather like a threat. The part that Beth might leave us for her real parents didn't make it easier. If that ever happened it'd be like tearing a too large hole open. How would she ever react? Not even Tadashi or Hiro knew about this. How would they react? How-

 **"Kai, how are we going to tell her? She's going to lose her mind, she, I, we, oh what should we do? She has all the right to know,"** Gerda sobbed. I was at a loss for answers myself, so I could only held her, told her she wasn't alone, for all it's worth.

We just needed the right timing to tell her. A day when she would know every bit about who she really was.

* * *

 **OMGG I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! T_T the truth is I was busy fixing this story and so many plot changes. I haven't update more but I promise you for the next I'll update as best as I can. This book haven't died guys so please I suggest you to read it from the beginning again because the story line is completely changes :) please tell me in the comment section if there's mistakes and mess.**

 **Stay awesome and keep reading!**


	24. Chapter 23 : It's Because of The Rain

**#Chapter 23: It's Because of The Rain**

Third Person's POV, Two years later

Beth and Jack kept in touch through the months. Well, technically Jack was the one who did. The platinum blond did talk to him every once in a while, but a very long while. Sometimes Jack had to wait an weeks for a single text.

Beth wondered if Jack had forgotten the promise they made two years ago to take his mind off of her, but then forced herself to believe that that wasn't worth her time, and just enjoyed her time in college. She was going to graduate in a year and she couldn't wait for that degree in her hands

'The Big Eight' changed back to 'The Big Seven' after Beth was no longer part of it, but she still contacted with the members. Now she was a lot closer with a guy named Wilbur Kennedy, a transfer student from Minnesota majoring in Engineering. They did everything together and was rarely seen apart, like how friends were.

It all started two weeks ago when Wilbur was caught red handed stalking beth all day in the university dojo, watching her busting Japanese martial arts' moves after college hours. He ran off to escape, but the girl appeared in front of him from another hallway and smacked him with a round house kick in the face

He had to stay in hospital for a week because of the impact. Beth realized the misunderstanding and apologized countless times, even visiting every time she had the chance. But after each visit, they got to know each other more and it was never without a bit of laughter.

Wilbur once requested Beth to teach him her combat skills, and in turn Beth wanted him to teach her guitar. Usually, the two would train in the garden near the pond, but today, Wilbur wanted to show a place that no other student would dare come to due to ghost rumors. So the two planned to go to that exact location

 **"Okay, classes are done for the day! I'll remind you that you all have an entire day of Study Hall tomorrow since teachers will be busy. I want the research to be submitted next week and I'll appreciate it if there are no excuses,"** Tadashi's voice boomed. Students grumbled as they packed their bags

Jack stayed sat in his seat, still busy filling today's agenda to be sent to Mr. Bunnymud and preparing the schedule for the coming day

At times during class he would sneak a few glances at Beth, and the girl would catch him doing it. He curved a smile for her, and sometimes she'd smile back a bit, or just turn her head back to the computer screen like nothing happened.

The silver-headed teacher took in the passing days calmly, at least he seemed to be. But inside he was sad, furious, and confused. It's been two yeas since their last fight and this was how she's acting around him. He kind of felt that he deserved it though, since he hadn't apologized to her for his attitude back then.

 _'Gosh, girls are so unpredictable. Maybe she's on her period or something? Argh, they're so complicated,'_ he wondered as he watched the girl on his kind walk out if class.

 **"Yo Beth!"**

Jack turned his head to see a boy around his age approach Beth with a wide smile. The girl smiled back, an infuriatingly genuine one, and gave hi **m** a hug

 **"Wilbur! Watcha doing here bro? We don't have training today remember?"** she broke the hug and playfully punched his shoulder, making him wince.

 **"Ack, you still pack a damn good punch! Anyway, are you free right now?"**

 **"Nope, why?"**

 **"I wanna show you something. Come with me."** He grabbed her hand and the two strided pass the students.

Jack stood, staring behind frozen like a statue as they got further and further away. They were holding hands. They were laughing. And Jack didn't like it. His heart was stormy and roaring with angry sparks and a lot of jealousy. He was never treated by Beth the way she did to Wilbur, and Jack had put far more effort to trying to get closer than he did.

Jack maintained a bored poker face and headed to the teacher's room. He didn't have time to think about this. He had a schedule to finish

Beth's POV

Wilbur keep tugging my hand with his as we went up the stairs, heading towards the top floor of the university, on their way t the abandoned, forgotten, and mysterious part of the campus where rumors about a ghost who shed tears and scared the guards because they're lonely took place. I wasn't a person who cared to believe those kinds of rumors so I wasn't afraid

 **"Hey Beth, you believe in those ghost rumors on this floor?"**

 **"Of course not! Why do you even ask?"**

 **"Glad I'm not the only one,"** he said. **"I've asked the guards this morning and even they told me that it's just bullshit."**

We laughed as we walked in one of the rooms. There were several broken chairs and splintered desks, but the center of the room was large! Wilbur went to the side of the room to swipe open the ragged curtains, revealing a clear view of the dark clouds that piled outside, signalling for a heavy storm to come

 **"So, why did you take me here?"**

I heard a chuckle. **"This will be our new training room! Like it?"**

 **"I don't know Will, this place is cool, but kinda unsettling at the same time. It's cool that we can train in private without anybody seeing us, but what if we get caught by the security guards? I mean, this is a restricted area. I've spent three years here and I don't want to spend the last in jail."**

 **"Don't worry! The guards here are my pals after you. We're lucky to even be allpwed to walk into this room. And come on Beth, do you want to spend the rest of college life like a robot? Studies aren't everything. There's gotta be times where you forget that and live a little!"**

I laughed to his words. **"Alright, if you put it that way!"**

The moment after I said that, the rain came and we hurriedly ran downstairs, but were held up by an ocean of students who hadn't gone home yet. Thankfully, we made it to the front of the university right before we got wet

 **"Just great, I don't have an umbrella,"** I cursed looking through my bag.

Wilbur searched his own bag but couldn't find an umbrella either. We decided to just wait the rain out. Fifteen minutes passed and the shower of water thinned to a drizzle.

Suddenly, a tune of Shania's 'Don't Be Stupid' played in the campus. Our art teacher Ms. Fairy was seen waltzing in the rain with our very, very, very equally beloved teacher Mr. Bunnymud. He seemed a bit grumpy though, not that he was ever seen smiling anyway. I then heard the sound of a violin, and spot Hiccup and Mavis dancing together along the music with violins in their hands.

 _ **( watch?v=eDzXGUl-fzE)**_

 _You're so complicated_

 _You hang on my shoulder when I read my mail_

 _I don't appreciate it_

 _When I talk to other guys you think they're on my tail_

 **"Y'know, since the exams are over, this calls for a celebration,"** Wilbur declared. He then turned to me, his sleeve grew darker as more spots of rain touched the fabric. **"Care to dance?"**

 **"I think I have to pass. Not a good dancer."**

 **"Well since I'm a guy who doesn't take no for an answer I'll take that as a yes."**

 _I get so aggravated_

 _When I get off the phone and I get the third degree_

 _I'm really feelin' frustrated_

 _Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me_

 _And you'll see_

Before I could protest, Wilbur curled his fingers between mine, and he pulled me into the dance. I was a little annoyed of being forced into it, but I slowly followed along since I liked how cool the rainwater was as it lightly drummed my skin. The wind made it freezing, but refreshing all the same, like being washed from troubles from my head to my toes

 _Don't freak out until you know the facts_

 _And relax_

 _Don't be stupid, You know I love you_

 _Don't be ridiculous, You know I need you_

 _Don't be absurd, you know I want you_

 _Don't be impossible_

When Wilbur and I, along with others did a perfectly synchronized jump within our dance, the students cheers got louder.

 _I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)_

 _Can't live without you (Can't live without you)_

 _I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy 'bout you)_

 _So don't be stupid, You know I love you_

I tightened my grip over Wilbur's hand and our feet matched to a giddy rhythm below the dripping sky. We inevitably attracted attention, but instead of being stared at awkwardly, most students joined in and their own feet danced, the rest watching in amusement

 _Stop overreacting_

 _You even get suspicious when I paint my nails_

 _It's definitely distracting_

 _The way you dramatize every little small detail_

 _Don't freak out until you know the facts_

 _Relax-Max_

The audience were clapping and cheering with joy as they sang along the song, except for those people who had their bad day

Don't be stupid-you know I love you

Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you

Don't be absurd-you know I want you

Don't be impossible

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)

Can't live without you (can't live without you)

I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)

Don't be stupid-you know I love you

In the middle of my dance, my eyes caught a flash of silver, and I immediately stopped.

There he was, leaning to a wall with his eyes downcast, letting his hair cast shadows over his face. There was an air of gloom and sadness where he stood. I just wondered if it was because of how horrible he looked right now. His complexion was like fish paste, and his eyes had dark circles. The color of his lips were dull, almost blue. There wasn't a jacket or coat to keep him warm and he tried his best not to shiver. It was too unusual to see him with his lips straight and not the usual charming smile that always found it's way to catch my attention.

I knew that what I did to him wasn't the nicest thing, but it was for the best. Rapunzel loved him, and I didn't want to be the hurdle between their relationship. At times I got depressed that I couldn't allow myself to talk to Jack for my best friend's sake, but if I didn't want to lose anyone dear then this was what I must do. I'd do anything. Because it's not just about my friends. It's also because...well, that's another story to tell for another time.

But now I couldn't help but feel guilty seeing him this way, and wondered if maybe what I did was wrong. Maybe there was a better way than to set us apart. Something better than just glancing at him for a moment before forgetting his entire presence.

Jack caught my stare and directed his blue eyes to mine. Not even his eyes glowed in their usual gem-like shine. They were like looking into a flashlight that died a little slower, showing me how shattered he was inside. But I looked away knowing that that was better to care. He got the message and wrinkled his nose at me before walking out with a black umbrella in hand towards hid car. To be honest, I wanted to chase after him since he wasn't in good health, but I shrugged off the motive

 _'There's no time for guilt, Beth. Remember that you're doing more right than wrong. Just enjoy life,'_ my mind nagged as I moved along the beat of the song with Wilbur till the end. My hair gleamed slightly at the ends from the drops of rain.

 _Don't be stupid..._

Pippa's POV

I creaked open the door of my brother's room, and intentionally made the sound obvious enough for anyone to hear. But my brother ignored me as always these past months and worked on exams that would be used later. He had always told me and Anna that he's fine, but I could see for a fact that he wasn't. He looked twenty ages older and was always tired. He avoided family dinners often. He would barely sit for a chat with any of us and head straight for work after he arrived home. One time, I asked him to play with me, bur he walked past me like I was a mere ghost

His sleep schedule had gotten worse too, usually going to bed at midnight or even past that. At times, I heard a loud screeching from his bed or a deep thud, probably him falling off his bed. Twice, when I came down for a late night snack, I met him in the kitchen with his hands reaching here and there like a zombie. I felt guilty seeing him like that, and hate it even more that Jack wouldn't let any of us help. There was something bothering him and all we could do was to watch him from a distance

I kept staring at him for five minutes straight, making noises from the door some of the while hoping to get a reaction from him, then gave up and went back to my room to do homework

Anna said that I didn't need to care anyway since I wouldn't even understand what his problem was. But after further, forceful persuasion, the strawberry blond gave in and spilled everything

 **"Promise to not tell this to any living soul! You got that?!"** I nodded jerkily. Anna massaged her temples, took a moment to mumble _'he's gonna kill me for this'_ , then began filling me in on Jack's Blue Period issue

 **"Jack's got a huge thing for this girl named Beth. Things were smooth in the beginning, until my friend Rapunzel, who told me last year that she fell for Jack, which is total bullshit, made an agreement with Beth to stay away from Jack. Beth accepted since she didn't return Jack's feelings and ships him with Rapunzel, but I doubt that."**

 **"Rapunzel later realized her mistake and she hasn't friggin' apologized to Beth about it. So now Beth and Jack's relationship is wilting under a storm, because Beth thinks that the agreement is still on and Jack's miserable out of his mind and got his feelings trashed for no reason. It got so bad that the others didn't know what to do anymore and hoped for the best. They need some time right now"**

 **"But I guess Jack is kind of at fault too. If he had the guts to confess his feelings then things would've been so much easier."**

So, in one summary, Jack was madly in love with an oblivious, dumb girl when it came to feelings. I bit my lip, not too sure how to handle that kind of situation, but I was going to help him, silently. This Beth girl needed to par for what she put my brother through.

And I'll make sure of that.

* * *

 **AANNNDDD CHAPTER 23 IS OUTT! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT MUCH X) I decide to update two today as extras since I missed almost a year here, IM SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN MAKING YOU WAIT X( gosh, I felt guilty much T_T**

 **till next update, once again I hope you enjoy this very much and don't forget to read again from the beginning :) if there's mistakes please tell me and comment also how do you think of this chapter! I really looking forward from you readers! :D**


	25. Chapter 24 : Free Day From Collage

#Chapter 24:Free Day From Collage

Jack's POV, Next morning

I sat in my desk with my hands atop the silver surface, my head resting on my arms and I fell asleep right there. I didn't get good sleep last night since I was working on an exam for my online college and I only got three hours of sleep when I was done. I was also checking students' papers, rescheduling lessons, and a ton more to do. Jumbling tasks and keeping my eyes open in the late hours gave me a headache, but I swallowed some painkillers and just kept it up. But I at least squeezed in time for breakfast so I had some energy to face the day

This was all because of Beth. Even though she wasn't caring about me right now, her presence itself was doing things to me. That thing I saw yesterday had me crushed, like I got stomped with a shoe with extra thick soles.

The platinum blond had been avoiding me for a long while now, but her face still appeared in alot of my dreams, haunting me and never letting me rest in peace.

There had to be a reason why she was avoiding me, but I didn't know what and it was a long time ago since I screwed up. She didn't trust me either

A smack at my back jolted me awake. I turned to see Tadashi with hands on his hips.

 **"Man, you look like shit today,"** he chuckled

 **"Thanks,"** I replied sarcastically.

He pulled a chair to sit next to me, examining my dreary form with fingers holding his chin. I gave him a 'what?' look, and he curved a smirk

 **"Got love problems don't 'cha?"**

I rolled my eyes and buried my face again. **"Stick your nose somewhere else. Not in the mood for this."**

 **"Hey, just want to help you out, okay? A problem between you and Beth maybe?"**

 **"I told you, stay out of my business."**

 **"'Kay then, if you say so. But contact me when you want someone to talk to. You seriously look dead everyday now and you might need someone around in case you're gonna faint."**

 **"Fine."**

Our conversation ended and the senior teachers went in for us to begin our morning discussions. As we were busy talking about the upcoming prom night, the computers suddenly blinked on and fuzzed, the screen bursting with hazy colors. The LED TV connected to them was doing the same thing. The room erupted in panic, but the glitching then calmed down, the fuzz clearing out to reveal a figure of a person. The silhouette was all we could see since whoever it is wore a black hood and jacket to hide their identity.

 **"Morning teachers of Corona University. Pardon for any interruption, but there is no need to worry. I'm only connecting this live to the teacher's system. The rest of the campus shall remain oblivious to this conversation."**

The voice was very heavy. The person must have used a voice system to fabricate what he or she truly sounded like

 **"Perhaps you don't know me, or recognize me, but let me give you a small warning."**

That second, the door busted open and a girl appeared.

 _Beth_

She rushed to a table and pulled out a laptop before turning it on, then unattached a plug from a nearby computer to hers. Typing quickly, she got out a pair of Bluetooth headphones. She fitted it to her head and moved a microphone before her lips

 **"A new era shall begin soon. Every tech industry will crumble, I'll make sure of it. Along with this university and it's campus."**

 **"What are you planning, Sea Witch?!"** Beth bellowed. Her voice caught a lot of the teachers by surprise, but it seemed that she knew the situation more than any of us so we kept silent

Did Beth know this person?

The so-called Sea Witch stared blankly for a moment, before bursting into cackles. **"I didn't expect that 'The Queen' attends college right here! What a discovery. Nice to meet you anyway."**

 **"You're not answering my question, S.W."** Beth said in a dropped voice. She kept typing silently, but almost stopped as she might have found something. Her eyes were wide.

Sea Witch chuckled again. **"Do you truly think I'd tell you, Queen? This is something for me to know and for you to find out on your own. You should be grateful that I left hints."**

 **"You're wrong about that S.W. I don't need those hints or your stupid words. You're just stalling so you can steal Corona's important datas and private bank accounts so you could use the money as you please,"** the blond teen said. **"The thing is, you won't have your chance. Our chat ends here,"** she pressed the Enter button, **"Goodbye S.W."**

Every screen in the room kept vibrating and shaking wildly, as if the images inside are trying to break free. An ear-bleeding sound screeched from the TV, and everything stopped.

Everyone in the room gawked at the now empty TV screen, dumbfounded. Beth packed up whatever she got out and slung it over one shoulder before going out the door, apologizing for interrupting anything beforehand.

It was all so much to process, and we all continued to talk about with caution and continuous glances to the television screen

The meeting ended and the teachers arranged for a small, teachers-only party in the auditorium to commemorate senior teachers who will retire soon. Some were setting up the auditorium and the rest went out to buy food and drinks

I excused myself to the bathroom as the other teachers where shooing the students from university to go home. I wasn't feeling well and I was glad Tadashi stayed true to his word and kept me company. I removed my glasses and splattered water to my face. I rubbed my face with a towel, and after I pulled the piece of fabric away my vision blurred and blackened and whitened. My headache was getting worse so I popped in a few more painkillers in my mouth

Staring down the sink, I felt something drop on my palm before running down along the line of my wrist. I turned off the faucet so I knew it wasn't water. My eyes lifted to the mirror and I cursed when I saw fresh blood dripping from one of my nostrils

Great, my nose was bleeding.

I hurriedly slipped a tissue from a box provided and wiped it over my nose before twisting an end and put it in. The blood streamed out still and even my hands were beginning to get dirty. I hissed in frustration

This was going to take a while.

Beth's POV

Wilbur were demonstrating to me the proper ways to strum a guitar. Holding our guitars and letting our fingers move, we joked and talked like how we usually would until recess was done.

This time was a bit of a challenge for me though because I was using my father's old guitar. Wilbur had stopped playing his guitar and went to a corner to poke spider webs with a stick.

I picked the strings to the song 'Clarity', when I felt something threadlike brushing against my neck. I turned to see the eight tiny black eyes of a spider as big as a palm. I squealed loudly and was responded with a laugh from Wilbur.

 **"Gotcha!"**

 **"Not funny Wilbur! You know I hate spiders!"** I hissed.

Wilbur didn't feel sorry at all. He kept laughing like a possessed chipmunk and rolled around the floor.

 **"I bet it's the first time you squealed like that!"**

Listening to Wilbur's laughter had this happy virus effect. I couldn't stay mad. **"Yeah, I guess you're right."**

The two of us kept throwing each other bickers and banters, but halted as my phone's ringtone blasted.

I picked it up. **"Hello?"**

 **"Beth! Something's going on in the teacher's office! S.W's at it again!"** Tadashi's voice whispered to my ear.

He hang up before I could even react

 **"Beth? C'mon, let's keep jammin'!"** Wilbur called from the other end of the room. A guitar was in his hold, it's strings brushed by amateur fingers. But Wilbur wasn't so bad for a teacher.

 **"Sorry Wil, but we gotta pause for today. Something came up."**

Wilbur stopped his fingers and gazed over my face. **"I know that look. Go ahead then. Something important right?"**

Nodding, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back.

I broke the hug. **"Have I ever told you that you're one of my best of friends?"**

Wilbur smiled delightfully wide as he watched me lift my bag. **"I'm one of the best, huh?"**

 **"There's two more who has a special place in my life. Oh, and keep the guitar safe for me!"** I shouted as I ran out of the classroom.

I spotted Wilbur pointing two fingers to his brow in a salute.

I ran up the stairs, my feet escalating in speed every step I take. They carried me past students, sprint through corners, and finally into the teacher's office.

The men and women there were surprised to see me bursting in, but I didn't spare time for am explanation. I went to the nearest computer, thankfully Tadashi's computer, and unplugged the main cable connecting the television screen and CPU

I insert the plug in a slot from my laptop and I activated JIRDA. I ordered her to detect the voice's sound waves and scout the source, then operate my imperfect program to scan for any virus or if there were any unwanted program running. I switched on my Bluetooth headphones to adjusted them on the crown of my head, then directed the head of a microphone to my mouth.

Right after the shadowy figure on the screen finished whatever bullshit that came out of her mouth, I spoke up.

 **"What are you planning, Sea Witch?!"** I bellowed. My voice caught a lot of the teachers by surprise, but it seemed that they didn't understand the situation any more than I do so they kept their lips zipped

The figure roared a laugh. Although the person had pitched her voice much lower, I could never mistake the pattern of it's sickening cackle

Not that she truly knew who I was. She was still using my nickname

In the cyber world, I was known as 'The Queen.' Which is why S.W. called me that.

"You're not answering my question, S.W." My voice dropped as low as a growl, but sure enough my warnful undertone did not get through her head. She kept laughing and tipped herself in her seat till her head touched the floor.

I would have a lot more respect for her if she didn't act like some wannabe, ten man one-nighter.

 **"Miss, I've found something you should see,"** JIRDA called me. My eyes went wide as I look toward the screen.

Sea Witch chuckled again. **"Do you truly think I'd tell you, Queen? This is something for me to know and for you to find out on your own. You should be grateful that I left hints."**

I rolled my eyes. What nerve!

 **"You're wrong about that S.W. I don't need those hints or your stupid words. You're just stalling so you can steal Corona's important datas and private bank accounts so you could use the money as you please,"** I scoffed, and programmed JIRDA to do some blocking on the virus, connection, and attack from a different direction. **"The thing is, you won't have your chance. Our chat ends here,"** I pressed the Enter button, **"Goodbye S.W."**

She let out an ear-piercing sound all the computers glitched out of control, before finally common to a stop. I pulled the cable back, put my laptop and headphones back in my backpack, and walked straight to the door. Not forgetting to bid my leave and a word of apology for any interruption.

I went straight to the park to feel a vibration from my jean pocket. I pulled my phone from there to see a message from Tadashi.

 _'Nice one sis! 2 thumbs for u! Srry I can't drive u home 2day cuz I got a meet with other teachers. But I put the car keys into ur backpack. Go & drive home, but come back again at 6 or 7.30pm to pick me up ok?'_

 _-Tadashi_? _-_

I responded with a short message and searched for the car keys. After finding them I went to the car and drove safely home, thinking back of how pale Jack was when my eyes glanced to his direction. My mind had always told me to forget him, for his own good, but my heart would not listen. Which was new.

Since when did I ever listen to my heart over my head?

 _'I hope he's okay'_ I thought, pressing the gas pedal to a fast speed down the road

* * *

 **Ayee a new chapter! imma so exited about this!**

 **better prepare everybody because the next chap is gotta blast! #Imeanit**

 **If there's something wrong with this story or maybe the plot is a little bit confusing just tell me! but please, no harsh words ^^ because sometimes I really bad at plots etc so yeah, I want to fix my skill so please if any of you have a suggestion, error on the story, or anything else just tell me! I'm fully open for that :)  
**

 **I suggest you to read from the beginning of the story if you a late update readers**

 **sayonara!**

 **Elaine**


	26. Chapter 25 : Speechless

**#Chapter 25: Speechless**

At night, Corona University Auditorium

Jack's POV

At first, I thought the party wouldn't become loud and wild like a typical teenage party, but it was turning out to be. Tadashi and I sat awkwardly in our chairs as we watched in astonishment seeing the rest drinking a little more than they should have, before bouncing from their chairs to dance and sing to Boogie and Woogie and old Elvis Presley songs, even more wilder when 'Tremor' by Martin Garrix and 'New Thang' by Redfoo blasted through the speakers. It was mostly the younger teachers shaking their butts and swinging their hair around while the seniors just watched in embarrassment.

We were just glad none of the students would get to see this.

I wasn't in the mood to dance. Moving my body to any beat at all brought back too many memories. Memories of me and a platinum blond whom I...

I should just drink this down. Yes, that'd be better than doing nothing.

I went to take a shot of beerbat the buffet table before returning to my seat to chug it down. I turned down my cup to see the teachers obnoxious boogying cooling down to a slow dance, and I felt sick all over again. I just wanted more and more beer to wash it all away.

Tadashi was drinking beside me, but it's soda instead of beer and he took in only just a few sips every once in a while as he enjoyed the scene before us. **"Man, I didn't expect that the party's gonna get so crazy. But now look, they're danging to Lionel Richie. At this rate, anything can happen to this get together."**

My chest still felt heavy again looking at all the people stepping their feet and swaying their bodies to the music, but the drink helped making it go away. My head got lighter and the music got fuzzier, like someone stuffed the softest pillows between the neurons of my brain and under the lids of my eyes. It was a great, addictive sensation.

I walked to the buffet table again for another refill, but the sparkling, golden goodness was gone and all that's left was this dark, red-colored dullness filling a fancy glass dispenser. I shrug and took that instead.

It was even better

The darkness of the room was as dark as the shadow of the anonymoys attacker from this morning. My mind diverted to the time when Beth made her sudden entrance. After hearing her conversation with the mysterious identity behind the screen, I had a feeling that she had a ton of even darker secrets. How did she know the attacker? What was she hiding? Did this have anything to do with why she out distances between us? Ugh, there, my head hurt again. I needed to stop figuring out about her. She was an introvert. She's too difficult in the first place

...Am I seeing pigs flying around...?

 _Wait, flying pigs?!_

 **"You okay there Jack?"** Tadashi lightly shook me back and forth. **"Oh god no, you're drunk. I'll give you a lift home."**

I didn't want anyone to give me a lift, I wasn't in the mood to be in a tiny space alone with anybody. Let alone with a whole bunch of people at a party.

Time's up, I had enough. I grabbed my backpack and car keys. **"I'm going now. If they ask, tell them I got a headache."**

Tadashi hesitated, but nodded in the end. **"Be careful."**

Taking a look at my watch, I strode down the corridor. It was 7.45. I was going to be so late

I took a turn to my left, and felt a hard throb at my head. The soft, feathery feel back then was replaced by a deeply sinking pain. Like someone injected a long needle thicker than a thumb and didn't bother to pull it out of my skull.

The pain kept getting worse, and I remembered that I didn't take any painkillers before the party. I also didn't tell my parents that I would be out late. They were probably giving me a marathon of miscalls, and judging by the endless list of unanswered phone calls I was seeing right now on my phone, I was right. Above all the agony I'm feeling right now, guilt managed to push in.

I tried to dial a number, but I could only see wobbly blobs of white on the keypad. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second, and I couldn't support my own weight. I slid down and clawed my head, feeling sweat rolling down my temples. My vision couldn't stop blurring and swirling. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a petite figure in the distance

Beth's POV

After a coupe hours on the internet, I finally completed my research. I turned off my laptop to draw on my sketchbook, but then my mother called me and Hiro downstairs to help her make green apple pie and mint chocolate chip ice cream.

I washed the fruits under fast water, sliced it to thin layers, then made the crust. Afterwards, I helped out my brother with the ingredients and made the ice cream with him.

 **"Man, Tadashi hasn't been around all day. You've seen him?"**

 **"He's got this get-together with the other teachers. Nothing big."** I stopped stirring the ingredients as something clicked. **"Wait, what time is it?"**

 **"7.40"**

I dashed upstairs in panic. **"Oh my God, I gotta go! I'm supposed yo pick him up at 7.30! Shit shit shit..."**

 **"No swearing in the house young lady!"** I heard my mom yell as I changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, fitted my arms into a navy blue jacket, shoes, and snug in my car keys.

Hiro's laughing could be heard from here, yelling, **"Next time, stop saying 'Shit' and change it to 'Fuck' instead!"**

There was a loud smack and a long speech about 'inappropriate language' from mom. I snickered as I went out of my room, seeing Mom with a perfectly scowling face scolding Hiro who had his head down to hide his own chuckling. I said a quick bye and went to the car, turning on the engines and speeding away

Time passed and I arrived in Corona University. I heard a couple of beeps from my phone and I took it out. I scrolled down the screen, but there weren't any messages from Tadashi, but there was some from Wilbur. I ran my eyes over it

 _Yo Beth, srry to tell u this but I left ur guitar cuz I went home on a motorcycle. Driver couldnt pick me up so my parents hired another guy instead. Rlly srry, but ur guitar is safe in the classroom. Oh & if u dun mind, pls pick mine up 2? Left mine there with urs. Stay awesome :3_

 _-Wilbur-_

I groaned at the request, but replied 'fine' to him. I shoved my phone back into my jeans pocket. My hand reached down to below the driver seat and pull out a stun gun. What? I didn't want to risk myself meeting a psychopath. Running in the building, I go up the stairs as quickly as I could, and arrived to the top floor.

I switched on flashlight on my phone and ducked under wood and plank of unfinished construction and hopped over broken glass scattered across the floor. Entering the classroom, I stepped to the corner where all the desks and chairs piled up. I pushed and pulled some desks out of the way and found two guitar bags with the straps from each tied into one another. I slung over both untied straps and got my butt hella out of the place.

I put the guitars in the car and went to the left side of the main corridor, right to the other side. Pressing my back against the wall, I dialed Tadashi's number to which he picked up in a flash

 **"Hey bro! Gosh, sorry I'm late. Where are you? I'm near the main corridor if you're looking for me."**

 **"It's okay Beth, the party's still on. Gonna go to the bathrooms for a bit, okay? Where are you again?"**

 **"At the end of the left side of the main corridor"**

 **"Got it. See ya."**

He hung up.

I put back my phone and counted the cars on the parking lot. There's about 25 cars, including mine. So there could be about 30-35 teachers, because some of them might not have a car and took buses home or drove motorcycles. The black one was mine. The dark green one with some glittery, girly stickers must be Ms. Fairy. The one big and red had got to be Mr. North's. The one that's grey and competitively similar in size might be Mr. Bunnymud's. And the dark blue sports...

Is that, Jack's car?!

Something inside me triggered. _'He actually stayed for the party. Is he well? He's usually busy, why isn't he home yet?'_

Many more questions swam to my mind as my worries grew for the silver-haired teacher. Realizing what I was doing, I snapped myself out of it and shrugged it off. _'It's just Jack. Why do you care?'_ With this thought, my mind calmed down and the blue-eyed teacher was out of my head.

Since Tadashi's not showing up yet, I decided to play music while I waited. I swiped my phone screen with a manicured finger looking for the cool new megamixes I downloaded the other day, but before I could select one, I heard a thud sound and the sound of something falling hard to the ground. I looked up to see what it was, and there was a dropped black phone on the ground before a person who was on his knees trying to stand up.

I didn't know what to do. Should I help or maybe I didn't have to? Before I could even decide, he was already up on his feet and lifted his chin to give me a very piercing gaze, making me still in my place

I awkwardly raised a brow. **"Umm, sir? Are you alright?"** He didn't answer me anything, and just chuckled. He chuckled. This guy was totally drunk. I gotta be careful around him

Third Person's POV

Thinking that there was no reasoning him, Beth was about to leave the guy alone, but then the male stopped chuckling amd uttered words that made her froze

 **"You're still as beautiful as the first time I met you."**

It was that voice. The voice of the person who made her days complete in the past. Who she avoided all these months. A sound that she tried with her every muscle and will to ignore, but kept on echoing and haunting in her ears and ached a scar in her heart.

She slowly twirled around to meet his form in it's messed up glory. His tie was loosened and a backpack slung limp with one strap around his elbow. His car keys hung from his fingers. He was paler than the last she had seen him. His nose was red and his lips were a sickened blue. A dark purple color rests under his waterline, giving away the fact that he hadn't had enough rest

A tiny pulse rang her heart at the sight, and Beth wished nothing more than to help him. But her mind sent big 'no' signals to try and stop her. Sighing, she shook her head, and accepted the consequence of what she was about to do.

 **"You're drunk. Let me help,"** she offered. He was in a critical condition, and she just couldn't hold herself back but help him. She might be ignoring him, but that never meant that every part of her would forget to love him

Love. Well, that sounded a bit too strong, but it was the truth. It was what she felt for him

She loved him, but he didn't love her back. At least that was what she thought

She held his backpack in one hand and supported his body with the other, the guy looping an arm around her shoulder in cooperation. His face became dangerously close to hers and the tips of his hair tickled her cheeks. She could feel her face grow hot, but she kept it under control

 **"Don't leave me, Beth. Don't leave me,"** he mumbled over and over as they reached his car. Beth tried to release him so she could move better, but he kept clinging to her back, making her tired and cranky at the same time. She asked for his keys. He told her he had no keys but he was in fact curling and uncurling them in his fingers. Drunk people are difficult to reason with.

 **"I'm serious here Jack, give me your car keys!"** she whisper-yelled, downright annoyed with his behavior. Jack giggled and swung the car keys to and fro. Growling, Beth reached for the metal object, but the teacher raised it higher before she could

 **"If you want it, come and get it~"** he cooed with a smirk.

Beth huffed, really not wanting to deal with him like this for too long. She felt for her stun gun and pushed it a bit out of her pocket. She always had it there in case things would happen.

Making a second attempt, she jumped once more. Since Jack was drunk, Beth held a hand to his back in case he fell since he wouldn't pay attention to his own balance. And it also made her closer to her target. The car keys.

Short story, she successfully grabbed it, but she definitely didn't expect the outcome. Jack snaked a hand around her waist, his grip locking her to his body. Beth widened her eyes to saucers and Jack watched as they only grew wider kn amusement

 **"I've been waiting for this for so long."**

Struck to reality by his words, Beth hurriely went for her stun gun and intend to aim it at the side of his chest. But before he could even touch her weapon, Jack turned both of them around and slammed both their forms to his car and kiss her right at the lips

Beth screamed and tried to struggle out of the kiss, but it was hard with his body squishing her at the front and the car at the back. Even worse, the stun gun fell from her grip, but Jack's hold over hear never loosened as he kept kissing her. His alcoholic breath made her sink

Beth never stopped squirming the entire kiss, it just didn't feel right for her. She also never expected the kiss to be this...forceful. How could he be kissing her when his heart belonged to someone else? The beer messed his mind, and the kiss was messing Beth's own. She needed her mind to work and convince her to move, but it wasn't listening, hence enjoying it. The only thing she was hearing from it was to kiss him back.

Jack pressed into the kiss with more greed to which Beth slowly, shyly surrendered to. Her feelings spiraled as she allowed herself to be more enveloped in Jack's hold

Beth felt Jack's lips curve into a smile, before parting from the kiss and letting her go at last, but his hand still pinned her to the window of his car. He moved closer to her ear and whispered gently.

 **"I love you Beth, forever and always."**

He then blacked out and dropped all his weight to her body with a small snore out of his lips. Beth heaved him up with a shaky breath, wiping the few tears that escaped from her eyes. Listening to what he had said felt as sweet as a taste of bittersweet candy, but really it would only be as good as rotten bread if she believed in it. It was a huge lie that punctured deeply in her heart, leaving a gaping, throbbing hole

 _'It's just a lie, Beth. Just another lie.'_

Clap, clap, clap...

Beth turned to the slow sound of applause and her gaze met Tadashi leaning on one of the cars, a huge smug look on his face. **"Didn't want to interrupt the make out session so I just watched from here."** He stepped closer, his eyes raised with worry now that he saw her puffy eyes. **"Hey, are you alright? If you're not-"**

 **"I'm alright! Everything is alright!"** Beth snapped. Tadashi timidly cleared his throat, a little guilty that he had ever teased her. He guessed Beth didn't really enjoy what she just experienced. **"So, what are we going to do with him?"**

 **"I got a plan. I'll heave him into his car and I'll drive him to his house, you follow from behind. When we get there, you'll wait outside and I'll go in. After I drop him off, I'll signal you to pick me up. How's that?"**

 **"Good for me. C'mon."**

He pulled Jack's body from me and curved his arm around his neck. Beth unlocked the car and opened the door to allow Tadashi to put him inside and fasten the seat belt. Beth placed his backpack at his feet and passed her own car keys to Tadashi. She hopped in Jack's sports car and turned on the engine. She then sped off in fast, but steady pace so Tadashi could still catch up from behind. This was the first time she rode a sports car, it would forever be an unforgettable moment.

Shortly, they reached the front gate of the Overland residence. Tadashi parked nearby whilst Beth strode towards the front gate. The guards spotted Mr Overland's son's vehicle, but the driver wasn't him and that made them cautious.

 **"Excuse me miss, but may I ask what are you doing in Young Sire's car? And why is he unmoving in the backseat?"** one of them questioned in a mighty, firm tone

 **"I'm one of Jackson Frost Overland's friends, I'm here to take him home. He's heavily drunk and he can't really drive his own care right now. I'm here to volunteer him. And his a little sick so please treat him immediately."**

 **"How are we supposed to confirm anything you say?"**

 **"Can't you see him behind me yourself?"**

One of them examined the silver-haired young man from the window, and nodded solemnly. He pointed a small remote toward the door

 **"You're permitted in then. You may come in, miss...?"**

 **"Beth, Elisabeth Winters."**

 **"You may come in, Ms. Winters."**

I huffed at them before stepping on the gas pedal and ran the wheels through the main door. There were about two guards and three boys in their suits. They were taken aback to see someone like me entering the property in the household's own car. I went out of it and opened the door to the backseat to see how Jack was. Seeing he was alright, I nodded towards the men and they carried Jack's body away and drove his car to park it in it's place

 **"Ms. Winters, may you please stay for a while-"**

I cutted in. **"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to leavd now. Please take good care of Jack."**

 **"But-"**

He was cut short once again by a light, but firm voice that boomed with power and utter professionalism. Instantly, everyone around the entrance fell to silence

The voice belonged to a woman. Beth stared as her heeled feet walking closer from the bottom of a grand staircase. **"Who are you?"**

For some reason, it was as if everything became less taller and the skies looked lower and closer. Like they were giving their respect to the woman before her. She had the wrinkled under eyes and lightly visible veins of a lady in her fifties. Her work attire was simply of a white shirt, red pencil skirt, red blazer, and a pair of white heels to balance her feet

A guard stepped to her and bowed his head. **"A-apologize for the noise madam. This is Elisabeth Winters. She's a friend of the young sire."**

 **"How is Jack?"**

 **"Young sire is not in the best condition, but it isn't anything to worry too much for."**

 **"Very well. Thank you for your report. You may leave."**

The men gave a final bow before walking away, leaving me with this woman.

There was only an awkward silence between us, since she was just staring at me with a very studious look.

 **"Uh, pardon if I'm asking, but can I know your name?"**

The woman raised her brows like she had finally returned to reality, and covered her fluster with a smile.

 **"I'm Emily Overland, mother of Jackson."** She gave a small nod. **"Now, if you've nothing to do, let's have a small chat? I've always wanted to talk with you, about Jackson."**

I swallowed hard at how she said the last sentence.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Hello my loyal readers! welcome back~**

 **gosh, I'm sooo sorry leaving you all hanging like that. I'm soo sorry X( school gave me no mercy and in the couple next week I'll have to facing end semester exam, gave me no time for stuff and fun's**

 **honestly, I was kinda awkward writing this part, sorry if it doesn't like your expectations 0/0 please do tell me in the comment section how this chapter is! I'm curious...  
**

 **Anyway, this time I promise you to update the next chapter right after I finish the exams, wish me luck X)!**


	27. Chapter 26 : Mrs Overland

**#Chapter 26: Mrs. Overland**

Beth's POV

Sitting in front of Mrs. Overland felt a little strange. I guessed this was what it was like to be with someone far above one's league. She had her legs crossed as she examined my face. I hid my gulp by sipping the tea served in front of me. She did the same thing, her gaze unwavering focused towards me. I was sure that if a fly landed on her cheek she wouldn't even make a move to get rid of it

She placed her teacup down her saucer and her small exhale shattered the silent atmosphere.

 **"Apologize if I'm behaving rudely miss. It's just that I've always wanted to take a look of your face, and I must say that Jack was right. You are as beautiful as he described,"** she spoke in enthusiastic awe

 _What?_

 _What did Jack told her about me?_

 **"Um, thanks, I guess. Does your son talk about me often?"**

The lady curved a smile. **"Oh you have no idea! He always takes any chance to talk about you to me. Every time, he gets excited and would get lost in an entirely different world once he speaks your name. He would go on and on and I would lose interest in his blabber, but he wouldn't care and wouldn't seem like he's going to close his mouth anytime soon. It was strange, because he wasn't this talkative as now. He talks about your interests, the things you do, your friends, absolutely anything."**

My eyes were wide as I stayed silent.

 **"But..,"** I straightened my back at the sudden saddened tone of Ms. Overland's voice. **"These days, he changed back again."**

 **"He's been sleeping late a lot nowadays and every time he does, there's this loud thumping and ruffling like he just can't stay still. He's also not as cheerful as he usually is and never talks to his siblings. He only does when he feels it's important,"** the lady explained.

A pang of guilt chewed at my chest, knowing what I was doing to him was what to blame. But I knew that if I didn't, something worse would take over and I wouldn't want to get anyone involved by then. I wanted this burden and guilt to be carried by me alone

 **"Do you know the cause of all this?"**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"The strangest thing is that he he stopped talking about you. When I brought up the topic, he would ignore me until I talk about something else. It was odd since he also told me you're best friends. Do you know anything that might be bothering him?"**

 **"Um, I-I don't know much either. I'm sorry."**

 **"Ah, I understand."** The woman looked down and curved a frown. **"Where do your parents work?"**

Ms. Overland unzipped her handbag to take out her phone, her manicured fingers swiping the screen.

 **"My parents work as programmers at Arendelle Industries"**

The lady put down her phone to reveal her smile had returned.

 **"I heard from Jack that you have brothers, may I know about them?"**

 **"Of course. My older brother Tadashi lectures at Corona University whilst my younger brother prefers to stay at home helping my parents."**

 **"The guards reported me a few times that you visited quite often yet I rarely talk to you, since I'm almost never at home."** The woman did a small nod. **"But now that I've known you a slight I think it'll be good if I confirm you as a guest member so the guards won't greet you like a stranger any longer."**

She sipped her tea and I sub-consciously followed her actions

 **"Tell me, are you really that skillful in computers? Jack told me that you've never failed in your grades."**

 **"Oh, uh, he did? Um, where to start..,"** I shyly respond. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that her eyes were gleaming

 **"Let's start from…** " She tapped her chin and thought for a bit. **" Ah, what about softwares? Tell me what you know and how far you've learned."**

 **"There's a lot. It has something to do with the three softwares I mentioned earlier. On Photoshop, I learned how to make book covers, banners, and other graphic stuff. On movie maker, I learned how to make cinematic videos using transitions and color grading. For audio-mixing, I've learned how to make tunes to make them sound like future bass. From programming, I managed to learn how to infiltrate one's computer without being detected. And as for games, I just love playing Sims, Counter Strike, Minecraft, OSU, and Call Of Duty."**

Once I stopped rambling, I looked towards Ms. Overland to see the widest smile I've seen. **"Impressive! Now, you go to Jack's college right? Are you on a scholarship?"**

 **"Yeah, from Arendelle Foundations. Full scholarships."**

The tense atmosphere that was there before had silently wavered on it's own. In it's place was a welcoming air that was more than a sign that a good relation was building up between me and Ms. Overland

 **"Wow, I didn't know you have such a talent. If I may ask, what usually did you do in the house beside doing your hobbies?"**

 **"I mostly help my mom out with chores, or my brother when he doesn't understand some of the things he learned at school. I would also either read books, strum on my guitar, sing, or sketch."**

 **"What books do you like to read?"**

 **"I mostly go for programming reference books or sci-fi actions novels. But some educational and romance ones are good too."**

 **"Like?"**

 **"Hmm, basic programning, Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, The Host, Da Vinci Code, and I read alot from National Geographic magazines. For romance, I read Pride and Prejudice, Papertowns, and a few other feen fiction e-books. What about you ma'am?"**

 **"I read Da Vinci Code before. The Mona Lisa bit was the most interesting."** Ms. Overland lifted the edge of the teacup to her lips to intake a sip of tea, before putting the piece of china back and stood up straight.

 **"Alright then, let's get back to the main topic."** Her voice bursted with finality and grace. I was all ears. **"Tomorrow, I have a business trip to London with my husband and my daughters. I'm about to ask him to join us, but he decline it. I have also allowed the maids to go on a holiday for a week, and there will only be bodyguards here. Since Jack is currently not in the best condition, can I trust you to take care of him?"**

I was taken aback by her request

 **"Take care of him?!"**

 **"Jack isn't actually very tolerate with highly alcoholic drinks like his father is. He gets drunk before he would even finish his first drink. I've warned him to stay at home since he has been looking quite ill, with the part that he's been eating very little and drinking to many painkillers. Belueve me, I would have successfully dragged him to his room and locked him there myself if he weren'r so good at making excuses,"** she explained, shaking her head in exasperation. **"This is only for a week. Should I pay for you?"**

 **"Uh, no, that's not necessary. That would make me seem like a money chaser."**

 **"That's kind of you. Well, this calls the end of our meet. We shall meet again next time,"** Mrs. Overland said, accepting designer coat brought by her maid before heading out to the streets.

I spotted Tadashi's car in the distance and went in. **"God, I think I would've slept here till tomorrow,"** he chuckled as I closed the door. We sped off.

 **"So, what take you so long?"**

 **"Had a chat with Jack's mom."**

 **"And?"**

 **"We talked for a while and I don't know how, or when, but the convo ends with me now having to take care of Jack."**

 **"Man, that's gotta tire you out, since you need time to work on college stuff. Now you gotta babysit a guy? But hey, good news, starting from tomorrow students are college free for two days. Most of the lecturers are either having bad stomachs or god-awful hangovers right now."**

 **"Seriously? What the heck was served in the party?"**

Tadashi smirked dryly. **"You got no idea. The seniors got over some pretty famous cocktail baristas in New York and they served a huge array of these drinks like vodka, vermouth, gin-"**

 **"I get it, I get it."**

Once we arrived home, I helped my mom out with the evening laundry, then went sketching to ease my mind. I'd been fussing over my disbelief over the little extreme that Jack did and got his own self into trouble.

 _God, what do I have to do?!_

Third Person's POV

After the long chat with Beth, Emily sat on her sofa, her fingers running down her keyboard to type a message for her friend. A smile curved her full lips.

 _'Elisabeth Winters. Indeed a talented, brilliant, fierce woman. An abundance of inner beauty and a kind heart. Simply a jewel. It's evident from the way she. No wonder Jackson fawns over this girl so much._

 _'However, there's clearly something lurking behind her pretty blue eyes, something dark and dangerous. Something she would kill for nobody to see. I still need to be cautious about this.'_

Emily concluded her thoughts to an end before dialing the number belonged to another woman

 **"Sorry if I'm interrupting you Amy, I promise I'll make this quick. There's a grand meeting in London that invites all the successful, prestigious tech industries on the globe. I'll be there too. Can we meet somewhere in private?"**

888888888888888888888888888888

Beth loaded various things into her backpack which surprisingly fit. She slipped on a white shirt and pushed her toes through her black leggings, and then her favorite navy blue jacket to shield her from the sun. To her relief, the thing Tadashi said about the two-day break was true, so she could go to Jack's house and complete her task there in peace. Tadashi dropped her off in front of the mansion, and the guards from the other night pressed a button to lift the gates and let Beth enter.

 **"Good day, my name is Caleb, and this is Jacob. Don't hesitate to give us a call if you need anything. Madam gave us a strict order to fulfill your any demand."**

 **"Okay, thanks for the help."**

 **"Oh, and please apologize us for our unreasonably interrogative behavior yesterday. We weren't told that you are a guest member of this household. We ourselves are new."**

 **"It's fine. I mean, you're just doing your job, right?"**

They nodded at my question and I entered the house. Maybe it's because I only left yesterday, but it felt as if I never went out of this house. Looking down the piece of paper Ms. Overland gave me as directions around the house, I made my way to Jack's room. Gently turning the doorknob, I parted the door a crack and found a figure resting on a bed.

Jack seemed peaceful enough, but his face was still flushed and lightly glistening eith sweat like the last time I saw him. The room only had the noise of his steady breath. Slowly tip-toeing to the silver-headed male, I placed a palm onto his forehead, before instantly pulling back. His body temperature was dangerously hot.

Grabbing the small towels from his cabinet, I soaked it with cold water and covered it over his forehead. I then went out to get the medicine and water from the kitchen, putting them on the tray before lowering it down Jack's nightstand. It was almost time for him to intake his meds anyway. But had he eaten anything yet?

I remembered how difficult Ms. Overland said it was to get him to eat, and I head back to the kitchen again and opened the fridge. A variety of ingredients were there of my choice

Carrots, check

Chicken, check

Chicken stock, check

Celery, check

Perfect, I think I'm going to make some chicken soup.

As I waited for the chicken to cook, I diced the greens, carrots, and sliced onions before stirring them in one bowl. I then added the chicken stock, chicken, and celery. Then a few final pinches of salt and pepper. I also boiled some macaroni to add to the mix. I took out a spoon and had a taste.

Hmm, not bad.

I poured a portion to a bowl and filled a glass with water. Turning my back, I spotted Caleb and Jacob peeking and drooling behind the kitchen door. They caught my gaze and immediately left. I only shook my head with a perplexed smile

Perhaps I'd give the some later

I returned in Jack's room to see the guy himself having his back facing me, the towel that was supposed to be on his forehead now abandoned on the floor. The medicine gone along with the water in the glass

So, he did drink his medicine.

I lifted the empty tray from the nightstand and placed another with the soup and new glass of water. I grabbed the towel from the floor and rewash it. Although it took some time, I successfully placed the towel sideways on his forehead without it peeling off. I then left the room once more with the other tray.

I put the empty glass in the sink and got out two other bowls. I pour soup in both and placed a spoon, then carried them out near the gates where the security were. I knocked on their door to be greeted by Jacob, who's confused at my sudden appearance. I also spotted Caleb in there examining the CCTV screens.

 **"Good day Miss Winters, what brings you here?"** he said with a welcoming smile, showing dimples folding up his cheek

 **"I just cooked something and thought to share. Hope you'll like it!"**

Caleb got out of his seat and the two took the bowls from my hand. They look to each other for a second before dipping in a spoon

 **"Mmm! Thank you miss! This is really good! Do tell us if you need anything!"** Jacob complemented well-mannerly. He was the serious one, I suppose.

Caleb smacked him on his back. **"Quit the act, Jacob."**

 **"But she's a guest you fool. We must address her professionally!"** Jacob scowled. Caleb glared back.

I chuckled at the scene. **"No need for formalities guys! Just call me Beth."**

Caleb smiled in triumph. **"See? Told ya."**

Jacob smiled defeatedly.

We went on to have a long talk about their work here, what they know about the mansion and the rumors they head about it's past, and we got to talk about our own pasts, and many other things

 **"So on our first job Mr. and Mrs. Overland were out for lunch and I was cleaning out the dried leaves from the pool. And all of a sudden Jacob launches out of the bushes with Spike chasing after him. You know, the chihuahua. Jacob was going to get out of the water but he falls right back seeing Spike in front of him."**

I exploded with laughter whilst Jacob's face deepened to a red.

He smacked Caleb's head. **"I told you not to tell anyone!"**

 **"I can't help it! You should've seen the look on your face!"**

 **"Well I remember the first time we were trained and you got punched in the cheek right at the first day BAM! You come back unconscious! Makes me wonder how you got accepted here!"**

It was Caleb's turn to go sour.

 **"It's right at my head, not the cheek! Be accurate! Besides, it's not my fault that he got mega Hulk strength! He's a friggin gorilla! He should be named Tarzan than Donovan! It suits him."**

It was still taking time for me to process that these two buff men were talking to eachother like gossiping highschool girls.

I glanced at my watch and- oh wow it was evening already

 **"Sorry boys, gotta head back. Duty calls."**

The two nodded and I was going to pick up the plates but was stopped by Caleb. "It's fine, Beth. We'll clean this up."

I smiled with a nod and went in the house

Making it in the landing towards Jack's bedroom, I heard loud thump noises exactly from that location. I speed up my pace to his room and found the bathroom door open. I hurrily checked inside to see him there groaning on the floor and holding his head. His clothes were dripping wet

Sensing my presence there, Jack looked up.

He freeze on the spot

 **"Beth? What are you doing here?"**

* * *

 **Please read the author's note in the next chapter! ;)**


	28. Chapter 27 : A Pinch Of Truth

**#Chapter 27: A Pinch Of Truth**

Third Person's POV

Nothing could describe the still silence of the room right then, neither Beth nor Jack. Once their eyes met, one was jumbling and turning over with her mind trying to craft an explanation as the other stared back in wild confusion.

The blueness in Jack's eyes was beginning to suffocate her and Beth snapped the silence with a cough. Seeing his body's small wriggling to move from the carpeted floor. She went over and helped him up, wondering how much time and effort it took for him to get there.

Beth offered her arm to him, to which he just blankly eyed. From drifting his gaze to her face and back again to her arm, dozens of questions were zipping to and fro in his head like hornets. He shrugged it off and heaved his own arm up to grab Beth's

The blond girl quickly pulled him from the ground and encircled an arm around his waist, balancing his footing as his own arm slung over her shoulder. Steadily, surely, they reached the man's bed. It wasn't too easy keeping her own balance and helping a fully developed male, and he's extra heavy with him still in his healing process.

His clothes weren't of much help either. They're awfully wet from top to bottom. Some of the sweat soaked in them were staining onto her own clothes, but Beth tried not to mind

Jack's condition is her top priority right now.

After she successfully, gently placed him onto his bed, she head towards his closet. She took our a light grey shirt, dark grey sweatpants, and went to search for Jack's underwear. She didn't hesitate taking them at all. It wasn't that she was a pervert, but Jack's condition matters too much for her to take the time to feel shameful. After grabbing a towel from the bottom section, she returned to Jack with the bit of his belongings. Her eyes caught the bowl of soup she made earlier still full on his table, now perfectly cold

Sighing softly, she placed his clothes onto his lip lap, receiving a blank gaze in return. "I'll explain later. Now you gotta eat and change your clothes. I'll just leave you alone for that. Gotta go to heat up your food. Call me down if you need anything."

Grabbing the tray of cold soup, she quickened her pace to the door without looking back

Placing the tray on a counter, she lit up the stove and poured the bowl's cool contents into it. While waiting for the soup to heat up, she placed the now empty bowl into the sink and leaned her back against the wall, wondering what happened earlier. What she did know was that it was nothing good. Skin almost as pale as fresh corpse. Eyes bloodshot red. Pink-nipped nose. His bangs have grown long enough to be all up over his eyes, which are now much a shade of faded, weak, greyish-blue

The soup finished heating and she placed it to a new bowl accompanied with a glass of water and spoon. She returned to Jack's room, finding him on his bed already dressed in the clothes she laid for him. Jack stayed still as she steadied the tray on his lap before placing a hand on his forehead, relieved to see that the high temperature had cooled down a little.

 _'Thank goodness'_

 **"You cooled off a bit. Eat up and get some more hours of sleep to fully rest. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."**

Jack was still holding his forehead with his own palm, savoring the warmth Beth left behind when the girl scurried from his room to give him his space once more. The silver-haired male was going to call back, to explain why she's here, but nothing came out. He sighed and just went on eating his soup as he sulked to a wall

With nothing to more to do at the moment, Beth returned to the kitchen to open the cupboards to find the ingredients she need for the perfect cinnamon rolls. After prepping the dough and placed it in the oven, she waited for it to finish baking. The fragrant smell of cinnamon spread dominated the kitchen when Beth took out the ready rolls of baked goods.

The pale softness of the rolls seemed like it was going to burst through the sleek, marble-like brown of the crust, and Beth couldn't wait to pick one into her mouth. She placed the rest of it on big round plate, slightly more nervous as it belonged to a fancy designer china collection. To add the final touch, she dusted a bit of sugar and a final white garnish

The blond went in a small TV room that she was told was meant for guests. She pulled out her novel and read as she enjoyed her recently made sweets, filling the room with the single sound of papers flipping over. The girl was so immersed into the breakneck speed of the plot of her novel accompanied with the fluffy goodness of the cinnamon rolls, she realized it was already late in the night after she went through most of her book.

Before returning to Jack's room, Beth decided to take a tour around the house. Other than the living room and kitchen, she found the garage, three other guestrooms, bathrooms, study rooms, and plenty of rooms where guests weren't allowed to se foot in. She wondered where where Anna's and Pippa's rooms were.

She head towards the last floor of the house, where the attic was. The floors were dark and dusty again, since no one tended to it for a while. The darkness lit only by a few dim ceiling lamps and the blue lighting of the night sky made the place slightly eerie, but it was fine. There was another door at another wall, and Beth opened it

Though how dusty it was, everything else were all placed at the right spots, just like how she and Jack first took the time to tidy everything up years ago. She looked around, still seeing all the ancient trinkets, picture frames, gifts from other companies, old photos of people who were once miners, a painting of a lady in a corset as she sat on a throne, old wooden toys, miniature art pieces of villages and kingdoms, and many more

Her eyes caught a red leather box just under the caress of moonlight, and remembered when Jack offered for her to look into it back them in the process of their cleaning, but she shook her head. Now she had it in her fingers and figured that there was no harm knowing what was inside after all. Slowly, she opened the box, and her eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

It was a tiara, or more likely a crown for a queen. The pretty, golden gleam of the head wear was almost blinding, glistening with royalty and kindness. Beside the crown, there was a small piece of paper near the box, which Beth unfolded and read. From there, she knew the crown belonged to the queen of Spain, and a few other pieces of writing on it.

 _The most poor will be in search of gold. The most rich only wishes to craft a world of kindness and fair judgement_

Beth was placing back the crown box when she spotted something familiar.

With the red leather box in one hand,her other hand pulled out a pink box, the one she found when she was spring cleaning with Jack. She gently placed the box down the floor, the color that used to be so bright now dulled from age than she last saw it. It truly reminded her of something, but it was all a blur.

Pulling away the ribbon securing the box, she opened the top to reveal numbers of yellowed papers along a small brown envelope. The curiosity was too much to handle. Not before looking right and left to see if anyone's near, she opened the letter.

There were photos. In those photos were two adults, two children, and the last was a family photo. Beth's lips curved upwards knowing there was something like it in such a prestigious family. Usually, rich families had a lot of family conflicts that drive them away to even have a meal together.

The photo was actually quite cheerful. There was a little girl with pigtails in a pink dress that caught Beth's attention. The deep turquoise eyes was enough to explain that the child was Anna when she was a toddler

 _'Anna must've been such a cute girl when she was small,'_ Beth wondered with a wide smile. But it faded once her eyes slid onto the adults.

They didn't resemble the Overlands. One man had strawberry blonde hair and tan skin like Anna's. The woman had dark chocolate hair and turquoise eyes, and a little paler than the man beside her

But what truly took the cake, the thing that appaled Beth as she saw who was beside Anna, who had pale skin and a button nose that resembled the woman, and icy blue eyes and rosy lips from the man. Her platinum blonde hair spilled down her body like snow falling from her head into a braid

The blue eyed female shook uncontrollably. She quickly slipped everything back to where they belong and put the boxes away

She closed the attic doors shut and walked away as she rubbed her hands to her head to ease her nerves. She couldn't believe what she saw.

 _'Why does that little girl look a lot like me?!'_

Her mind spun at that thought. Beth agreed to herself that now was a good time to check on Jack. As her thoughts were still wild, she looked for his bedroom door

She reached her destination and opened the door as soft as she could, only to find him sleeping peacefully on his bed. She crept to him and touched the back of her hand to his forehead.

 _'Alright, his temperature went down again.'_

Curving a smile of satisfaction, she pulled the blanket to his chin and crouched to her knees, examining the blue-eyed male up close. His skin had far better color than this morning and his lips were a healthy rose pink than a faint bruised blue. Beth succeeded.

Now she just needed to figure out one last thing.

Where was she going to sleep?

Beth's POV

My eyes scanned the room and spotted a long couch across his bed. There was absolutely no way I was going to sleep in the same bed as he did. He's still not perfectly cured and would be disturbed of his rest if I was in the same bed as him. Guess I'd just take the couch

I went in the bathroom to change myself into my favorite grey sweatpants and a black shirt. I splashed a bit of water on my face before going towards the couch. About to lay down, I heard raps against the door. It was Jacob and in his hands was a pillow and blanket.

 **"Good evening miss. Thought you may need these. Sorry for the late delivery."** I gratefully retrieved the blanket and pillow, feeling how dreamily airy and soft they were. Now I couldn't wait to get to bed. **"Might you also be in need of a mattress bed? I can also get that for you."**

 **"No, I'll just take the couch thanks,"** I said, curving my lips upwards.

Jacob didn't share my smile. **"Are you sure miss?"**

I nodded. **"I'll be fine! It's not like I'm gonna die from it anyway. You can leave now."**

Jacob lightly bowed before turning away. Once the door was closed. Beth retreated back into the darkness of the room. She plopped the pillow and pulled over the blanket, wiggling her body over how heavenly soft it all felt. She relaxed and eased to sleep.

Third Person's POV

Jack awoke to the dead quiet of the room. How dark the room was was alarming. He found his glasses on his nightstand and blinked a few times to adjust with the darkness. He felt for the table lamp's switch and flicked on the lighting. He was glad that his vision was clear then. Until something out of place caught his gaze.

He gently slid out of his blankets, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up the sleeping beauty sweetly slumbering on his couch. Dressed in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants, she was still as beautiful as ever. Her hands were folded neatly over her blanket but her legs were rather funny. One slung over the armrest and the other touched the floor. That could not be a comfortable position, plus the glasses on her eyes didn't help at all.

He slowly reach over to the frame of her glasses, pull it from her face slowly not to wake her up. He placed the glasses in the nightstand and looking at her soft features.

Jack jut realized then how refreshed he felt and his brain didn't feel as heavy or about to ooze out of his ears, because Beth took care of him. In return, she's going to get back aches and neck cramps due to bad sleeping positions.

The male felt uneasy. He didn't want that. It wasn't fair that he's the only one at the receiving end, and Beth should think that way too. Yet she's there snoozing on a small couch squeezing her body in and trying to be as comfortable as possible.

An idea flashed in his mind. It's crazy and he had a feeling that she's going to go all tiger on him, but it's the least he could do for her.

Jack stretched his hands and pulled the blanket from Beth's body. He felt guilty seeing her look more cold, but there was something about her curling herself further into a ball that had him soft from how cute the sight was.

He slipped a hand under Beth's back, his fingers slightly numb at feeling the smoothness of her back from her shirt, and his other hand under her knees. He held his breath, because it was as if the sound of a pin drop could awake her. Or maybe it was because of the hot, tingling feeling creeping from his wrists to his neck. In one swift move, the man lifted her up

Her body inevitably leaned towards his body in the process. Her breath against his collarbone, strands hair which messily hung over her face, the little noises that escaped from her mouth that sounded like music itself, all these things made his heart race. But it was when she snuggled closer to his chest in seek of warmth that had his face explode to a very mighty red.

He looked as flushed as a cooked prawn right then. Jack breathed internally and tried his best to calm himself down, and managed to gently put her down his bed, covering her with her blanket afterwards.

Retreating himself in his bathroom for a moment, he pressed his back to the door. It was then that he noticed the ringing in his ears from the loud heartbeat in his chest, like it was it's own voice yelling from within his entire body. He exhaled, frisked his hair, and splashed some water to his face to freshen up. That cooled him down, and he smiled at himself for being so ridiculous.

In all honesty, Jack had never believed he would feel this way towards a girl, but he did, and he fell for Beth hard.

It was more amazing that it was someone like her, a girl that spoke just when it's necessary, she keeps to herself, mysterious, but also nice and caring. Perhaps he may be blinded with love, but he truly believed that she was the full package, the only girl who was able to complete him and make his life whole. He would always treasure the memory of their first meet in the airport, but it was when that he became the tutor of her class did the story truly began

He was the one started the conversation, and she answered his every question simply, clearly, and real. He also remembered their chat in his car, how they had their own demons to battle, and all else.

Jack took a deep breath, and lightly cupped her cheeks in his hands.

Watching Beth being in deep slumber, the man believed then that was going to happen wouldn't be his fault, but the sweet girl before him that him losing a small bit of self-control. She would never know...that Jack leaned closer to her face, and gave her a feathery chaste kiss on the lips as if he was saying good night.

Kai's POV

Pacing around my workplace, I ran my fingers all over my hair multiple times. The worries that haunted my mind refused to disappear as I looked into my laptop screen one more time. I scrolled the mouse up and down, read the message over and over, obsessively making sure that I typed it right.

I also slipped in some other things inside a small box and placed it in my favorite place. I grabbed my coat and once again looked at the small white paper in my hand. My wife was taking her usual nap upstairs, so this is now the best time for me.

Swiping the car keys from the table, I crept out of the door and made sure no one sensed my departure.

 **"My dear, where you're going?"**

I spoke too soon.

 **"I'm going to grab some milk for tomorrow. We're running out of stock."**

 **"Oh, then buy some butter too while you're at it. We only have half left."**

I nodded at her request. She smiled and kissed my forehead before heading back inside, her footsteps fading. I hurriedly walked away to my car

Closing the door of my vehicle, my eyes found a woman standing behind a tree. Her eyes wide as she realized I saw her there and she ran to the right, her pace fast like a criminal caught in the act. My eyes drifted to the other way and saw my neighbor, and elderly woman balancing her steps on the floor with her cane.

 _'Well, that was strange. I might have to put on extra CCTV's later.'_

Driving through the street for half an hour, I took a turn that reached Brooklyn Bridge. My phone then buzzed and I pulled it out, checking the ID first before answering the call.

It was an unknown number.

But it could be someone I know. Better safe than sorry.

I picked it up. **"Hello?"**

 _ **"Good day Mr. Winters! Or should I say 'The Butler'?"**_ a cheerful voice sounded. It tried to feel welcoming, but it failed and rather came off as cringy and annoying beyond compare

 **"Don't say that name. I'm retired."**

 _ **"Retired? If I'm not mistaken you're the one who agreed to work with us."**_

 **"The agreement was canceled eight years ago. I am no longer a part of your business and any of your plans so stop treating me like I'm still your fellow co-worker."**

 _ **"We are disappointed in you, Mr. Winters, very disappointed."**_

 **"I don't care, I'm just doing what was right."**

The road of the bridge became closer and I relaxed my shoulders as I sped up.

 _ **"What was right? Oh no Mr. Winters. Rather, you've made the most terrible mistake you ever had."**_

I lifted a brow at her words.

Before I could even process what was going to happen, the car's speed suddenly jumped up. My back was slammed against my seat due to the change of pace and I was hitting the brakes with my foot, but my car was not slowing down. It's wasn't listening to me, it was moving on it's own.

I tried to open the door, but just as my fingers reached the handle the car locked itself. I then planned to forcefully shut down the car and remove the keys but it wouldn't come off.

There were other cars around me and although I tried my best to swerve between some, I couldn't avoid leaving skits and scratches. I had a look of horror as a few cars were flipped right to it's side as I crash into them, but my car still had not stopped. I did a silent prayer as I held on to my seat, my hand still holding my phone with the line still not hanged up.

 **"Why the hell are you doing this?!"**

There was a brief silence

 ** _"This is what happens when people refuse to complete their end of the deal."_**

The car was twisting through the bridge pathway and cars stopped passing through, the people inside coming out to see the fanfare. I cursed as nobody seemed to call for any help and my own phone refused to cooperate. Sparks began to spew from under the tires as I tried my best to turn here and there to avoid another disaster

The world was an angry carousel. My brain was swivelling back and forth according to the motion of the car. Sounds of shriek-like screeches had blood come out of my ears. I felt queasy and badly want to throw up. I was gradually losing focus.

The car's unpredictable patterns reached the middle of the bridge, then collided against the fence at the side of the road, the vehicle along with myself thrown away from the surface.

 _ **"Goodbye, Mr. Winters."**_

The phone hung up at last, the car splashing into the water and drowned me with it.

* * *

 **heyyy hehehe...**

 **look, I'm sorry if I haven't update anymore, my wifi is broken for months now. I think it's fine to give this book a hold on but I can't hold myself much longer so I had to bring it to my school and connect it to teacher's room wifi (which considered as Illegal actually XD) and BOOM here I am.**

 **Happy new year and merry Christmas! I should've update this in early January, but as I said I earlier my wifi is broken and I have two weeks having vacation with my family. Soo no time for typing and stuffs.**

 **Somehow, I liked been in here. I was a Wattpad user till now and I write and publish this story in there.**

 **results of readers? not as good as in here.**

 **I think many Wattpad readers is a silent reader while in here I felt more comfortable and get noticed by others users. Sometimes I felt like I was alone, but in here and received many of positive comments and responses (although there's negative, but it's okay.) I finally can feel a warm feeling in my chest, and it's comfortable. So I want to thank you all of you readers, to be the one who melted the coldness around me. Thank you very much ;3 'Inserting heart stickers'**

 **For the next chapters lots of chaos will begin. prepare your seatbelts please ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Elaine**


	29. Chapter 28 : Too Close

**#Chapter 28 : Too Close**

Beth's POV

I wiggle my body on the plush cushions of the couch I sleep on. Stretching my arms a little, I let out a yawn as I open my eyes.

At that moment, I knew I am most certainly not on a couch

 **"Good morning"**

I turn to the comfortingly familiar voice to see Jack leaning on the headboard, a book in his fingers and the rest of his body still under the blankets. I take a seated position, press my own back to the headboard, and examine his face.

He looks much healthier. A softer, pinkish color toning his skin than the corpse-like pale he had. The circles around his eyes are starting to clear up. His lips rosier, showing much progress has made. I lift my hand to his forehead, and know that his temperature has gotten normal. Jack isn't too settled with my sudden action and looks at me with widened eyes.

Speaking of which, his eye color has returned to the clear, misty blue that I miss so much.

Okay, since when I became like this? Snap out of it Beth!

I return my hand. "Umm, h-, how..? Did I-"

"Yeah, you did sleep on the couch, but you didn't look too comfortable so I got you here," Jack answers in hurry. There's this weirder out tone he's using that ends with an awkward silence. He clears his throat. "Did you sleep well? I, uh, sorry if you didn't. If you're worried, I didn't do anything to, uh, to you, okay? I mean, I di-didn't do...that..you know…" The guy keeps on stuttering till he gives up and decides to focus back to his book with cutely reddened cheeks

I try my best holding in my laughter at the sight, just letting out little snickers, until I can't help it any longer and burst out like balloons guffawing all over. I can't imagine how funny he is, looking like a five year old boy making a love confession to a girl in front of his class. Jack looks up at my uncontrollably laughing self with softened eyes.

I take a deep breath after I'm done. **"It's okay Jack, I get what you're trying to say."**

Jack curves a smile and returns reading

I climb out the bed and tidy it up along with the couch

When I first came and found Jack writhe and ill on his bed, he's all that I had on my mind. Now with the relief of his warmer, healthier state, I can finally pay attention to other things. Like how messy and largely spacious his room is, almost three times bigger than mine. The walls are painted white along with the door. A huge LED TV is placed nicely near the couch I slept in earlier. The light from the grand windows is filtered into blue glow from the navy blue blinds, a color which his bed, sheets, and covers also share. His clothes are folded and stacked neatly into a cabinet with most being in his personal walk-in wardrobe. There's a bookshelf near the windows with huge pillows around the corner to give that area a homey feel

His desk work sitting right in front of the windows is like the one my father has, only a little bigger. His trademark laptop rests on one end of the desk, and his computer at the middle. It's fully armed with CPU and and an HD LED screen that has me growling with jealousy inside. My father has it too, but the features are not nearly as luxurious as Jack's

 **"You're moving out of your old room?"** I question out of the blue.

Jack raises a brow. **"Well, my old room is too small for me to fit in all the stuff I have now so my parents offered me this room and I accepted. This was once a family movie room, but we're always busy with ourselves so it's never used properly. Now it's my room. So, yeah?"**

 **"It's pretty awesome! I like it."**

His lips stretch into an even more charming smile that might as well melt my heart away. We nearly lock gazes before he shies away again and back to his book, allowing the blue light over him to soak into the paleness of his hair, adding a majestic touch to his features. The way he dresses, the way he just sits there, the way he pushes up his glasses with much grace, it all has me in a trance. It has me paying attention to his every move. I don't think I'm even blinking

 _'Cut it out! Remember you're just here for business! Remember your future.'_

I purse my lips. That's right, I must wake up from these silly, naive thoughts and face the music. It's at times like these where I'm glad that my conscience is mainly of my priorities and my future.

Lifting the empty bowl and glass, I grab my phone from the table, now fully charged and into my pocket. Wearing my glasses, I wave Jack a greeting before going down to the kitchen, humming my favorite tunes.

My phone vibrates and I look at the ID.

Prince William.

I smile widely. Eagerly pressing the call button, I inch my phone to my ear, hearing a welcome of his usual dorky greetings.

 ** _"Good morning, this is McDonald's. How can I help you?"_** his robotic voice makes it hard for me to not laugh. I had to choke it in to keep it out.

 **"Hello? Can I have an order of one fried Wilbur, one Wilbur Cheeseburger, and Wilbur nuggets on the side?"** I reply with the deepest tone I could as I put the dishes in the sink

 _ **"Yikes, Wilbur nuggets? Bee, you wanna kill me or something? And I thought you're vegan!"**_

I burst in laughter, nearly getting spit onto my phone screen held between my cheek and shoulder. I put on yellow rubber gloves, soaking a sponge with dish soap.

 **"You're the one who's making me crave those nuggets and McDonald's always sell junk food anyway so that's all I get!'**

And that's on today's episode of Wilbur's stupid phone calls. It's our usual thing. He does restaurant orders, boss appointments, you name it. He's pretty good in mimicking voices. He could even mimic a grandma who wants to buy stress-reliever pills

 _ **"Oh my god you're really out for me here. Anyway, where are you eh Bee? I was worried sick? No call, no text, no nothing. Hell, I came over to your place only to find your lil' bro gaming OSU in the guest room!"**_

I wipe a good scrub on a plate and rinse off the suds. **"Wait, hold on, I'm in Mr. Overland's house right now. He's-"**

 _ **"Wait! You mean that that white haired hottie many girls talk about? And you're in his house? Wow, damn Bee. I guess you're the kind who'll make the first move but this is really unexpected. I mean, don't tell me you've-"**_

I quickly butt in. **"NO! It's not what you think! His mom asked me to take care of him since he's sick and she's out for a while. A lot of the staff are on their days off and I happen to be with Jack when I took him home a few days ago so I'm the one in charge of him. His state was pretty serious and I'm doing all I can. He's better now. And how did you know he's that hottie-whatever you say earlier? Are you going to be gay or something?"**

He chuckles. _**"That one? Well, rumors go around like crazy in campus ya know. There's this one night I showed my cousin Renata this hottie-whateveryousay's face to her and the next day she moved universities from Oxford to Corona. And no, I'm still straight. Remember the girl I told you yesterday?"**_

 **"** **The one from Law Enforcement?"**

 _ **"Yep! 100 points for Bee! I think I'm gonna ask her out later, but I need your help. I mean, I'm not good in treating girls in, well, like that."**_

My lips curve an amused smile as I imagine him making a face full of embarrassment and heavy blushes coloring his cheeks.

 **"Don't worry! I got your back."**

I hear a sigh of relief. _ **"Thanks Bee! You're the best!"**_

 **"** **I know. By the way, I gotta go, duty calling."**

 _ **"**_ _ **I think more like 'Hottie calling."**_

I groaned. **"It's not like that."**

 _ **"Hmm so you're not denying he's hot?"**_

I mentally wanted to slap my face, and hearing him laugh like an over hydrated donkey from the other line made me want to slap his too.

 _ **"Seriously girl, just confess already! It's not like you're gonna marry him, are you?"**_

I stacked the clear plates into the plate rack, then head upstairs to clean more supper trays

 **"I'll tell you my reasons one day, kay?" See you in campus Prince William?"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Sure. See ya, Honey Bee."**_

I hung up. Once I did, I looked at my notifications to see five messages from Tadashi, and one from Hiccup. The former asked me about my whereabouts and that he's worried, to which I replied that I'm fine. However, once I opened Hiccup's message, my inner alarms blared

 _"Beth, the sea witch made her move. She's targeting a smaller company in the USA now."_

I hurrily texted back.

 _"Keep an eye on her Hicc. She might just be crawling around and finding a place good for headquarters. But hey, once a student, soon a teacher. She might not be dangerous now, but one day she will be."_

I hit send

Tying up my hair, I pull out a broom from a storage closet, which of course looked ten times fancier than my own bedroom.

There's a room I need to deal with

Third person's POV

Meanwhile with Jack, who was although grateful he's healthier, he was also frustrated.

He really wanted to have a nice, normal conversation with Beth. At least for five minutes. He wanted to forget the stupid deal she made with Rapunzel. Heck, he wished he could talk to her as more than a friend one day, freely check how she's doing, call her pet names, use those crappiest, cheesiest jokes he's sure would make her laugh. Unfortunately for him, he fell for a despairingly oblivious girl who was blind to every clue and move he made on her.

He stared at the ceiling blankly as his head ran in circles faster than Usain Bolt in the Super Bowl. Today was also the first day he saw her hair down and oh God, she's gorgeous. He had never seen her hair like that before, even back in those years where they were still talking to each other because her hair was always in a braid. Her hair was long, lustrous, and would feel like heaven to run one's fingers on. The color it had could make anyone mistake her as having a mop of snowflakes falling from her head

 _'Wait, why am I thinking about her hair?'_

Jack picked up a book and slammed his head against it, hoping it could clear his thoughts. Of course it didn't

 **"I gotta make my next move. Thing's can't stay this way forever. Not if I can't handle it."**

With a bit more pep talk, he slides out of his bed and scan around his room that resembles the aftermath of a battlefield. Dirty clothes piled at a few corners, pieces of fabric sticking out of the wardrobe like unpicked warts. Paper balls littering his desk.

He feels beyond humiliated of himself for leaving his room like this and have it all exposed for a girl to see. The thought of Beth cringing in disgust looking at it has him groan in shame.

The man moves out of his bed, slowly and shakily, a little lightheaded from being in bed for so long. He bends down to hurrily pick up his clothes, books, and all sorts of junk from the floor. He even found his long lost suitcase picklock, two belts, and a couple of perfume bottles. A clearing of someone's throat catches his attention.

And there she is. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and the stick of a broom secured in her fist. She hasn't changed out of her sweatpants and baggy T-shirt, making her look slightly less terrifying. Her intense gaze tells Jack that she's clearly unimpressed with him being up and about.

 **"What do you think you're doing? You can't be out of bed yet!"** Taking long strides from the door, she pulls his arm and holds his biceps in inspection. **"See?! You're still weak! How…"**

Jack isn't much at all listening to Beth's nagging and stares at her dumbly with a loving smile. _'So she does care for me?'_

 **"-Hey! Are you even listening?!"** Beth snaps.

Jack smile refuses to come off, and innocently rubs the back of his neck. **"Well, I was..trying to help you. You know…since my room is a total mess."** Beth is silent, not quite convinced. **"And, well, as my thank you for all your help. Will you let me?"**

The awkwardness returns, but in the end the girl agrees

 **"Just leave the hard labor to me alright? Allow me."**

With that, the two begin their cleaning spree. Jack does the easy tasks as requested, collecting objects from the floor, making his bed, throwing dirty clothes into a basket. Beth does the sweeping, mopping, and bringing the laundry basket to the laundry room.

They work in silence. Jack's lips itch for a conversation, but as he opens and closes his mouth to talk, nothing comes out, as he's confused on what to say

 **"Done! Phew! You can go back to rest some more Jack. I'm gonna put these in the laundry and whip up lunch as fast as I can."** Beth says, leaving the room with two large and fully loaded laundry baskets each in one arm

It amazes Jack that someone with a petite body like her can even manage to do that without at least a hint of struggle. He silently follows behind her, but stopped at the kitchen just as Beth turn to another hallway that leads downstairs, where the laundry room is supposed to be.

Beth is right about him still being weak. The blue-eyed male certainly feels much better, but the more movements made, there's a sleepy, heavy feel weighing him down. He decides to quench his thirst. Filling a cup, he sits in the dining room, and nearly chokes when Beth finds him.

 **"I thought I told you to rest Jack!"**

She puts her hand on her hip and lean her shoulder to one wall, trying to look as intimidating as possible

Emptying the glass, Jack stands from his seat. **"It's gonna take more than that to tell me what to do. I just wanna help. I get that you're worried but I'm telling you, I feel better okay?"**

Beth raises a brow skeptically, but gives in since he's so insistent

 **"Alright Jack. Today, we're gonna make sandwiches and asparagus soup, if you don't mind. Can you wash the vegetables?"**

Jack nods vigorously, glad he's entrusted to do something. Beth opens the fridge and brings out the said vegetables. Jack takes them in the sink to begin washing

Fixing her bangs back, Beth opens the fridge, finding all sorts of fresh ingredients ready to be used for a grand family dinner. **"I'm surprised Jacob and Caleb got so much food here. I should thank them later."**

The girl curves a true, genuine smile that had the world go in slow-motion, at least for Jack. All of his mind focused on the girl's pretty smile and struggled to keep scrubbing the tomatoes. Beth notices his stare from the corner of her eyes, and Jack notices she notices. He also notices how she's staring back, looking at his side profile as he refocuses on the vegetables under the running water. The smile is still etched in his thoughts, and he wonders if the girl would ever smile like that to him one day

After that's done, he takes a deep breath and grips the edge of the counter tightly. Beth has consumed his thoughts for so long. He's been enduring it all too, the sudden squeeze in his chest, headaches just thinking whether or not she's okay, losing breath each time he sees her. But now it's too much. Too much.

He has to find some way to end his misery.

Jack turns to Beth, his head down as he wasn't sure what reaction he'd receive from the question he's about to ask.

 **"Beth? I know you're not the best person to answer this kind of question but…"** His voice trails off as he gathers the guts to lift his eyes to meet hers looking right back. The icy blue in her eyes pulsed in a way that mesmerized him so and the way her lips twist in question has him swallow really hard

 _'_ _Now or never'_

 **"…Can you help me?"**

Beth's facial features soften and stops whatever she's doing. She reaches out her hand and Jack watches as their fingers mingled, giving him reassurance. Jack takes in the warmth that it brings. It lets him know that whatever he needs, she'll be there to help

 **"It's important, isn't it?"** Beth asks. **"Come on, let's sit down."**

She gently tugs him to the dining room and take seats next to each other, face to face. The girl removes her hand from him, and he's a little stirred inside at the all too soon release of contact

 **"Well, actually, it's not that important but…"** Jack curls his toes. **"There's this girl around campus that I really like, who's obviously not Rapunzel by the way. She's someone smart, pretty introverted, and kinda awkward. But once you get to know her, she's the nicest thing. The best friend in the world. And a super caring gal. She's also loyal, totally funny, and very understanding. She's everything, she's beautiful! Not just in looks, but in intelligence and personality overall."**

Jack explained passionately and full of enthusiasm, lovingly picturing the girl in his head as he describes. Beth wonders what girl could be able to make him feel this way even if they're not in the same room. She's curious.

 **"Do you know what she likes and what she doesn't like?"** The question cracks a smile on Jack's lips. **"She loves books, be it educational or novels. She's not much in the romance side in them though."**

 **"She's good at singing and art too. I've never seen her artwork but I heard from people that she's got talent. She also likes songs best with deep meanings. It doesn't matter which era it's from, the singer, or even genre."**

 **"Her taste in fashion is something that's comfortable, but has these certain details that makes it look stylish and professional."**

Beth arches a brow. **"Do you see her every day in college?"**

His soft chuckle makes her heart beat faster, for some reason.

 **"Yeah! Or at least, well, we used to. 'Cause each time we pass each other, she won't even notice."** The male's lips are thin when he says that.

 **"Wow, I guess it must've been hard for you, since you know her well and all. I don't know how much it'll help, but here's what I think. You really gotta know the places she likes to hang around in, so you know which place to go if you want to bump into her. It helps to know who she's close with and maybe you can get close to them too. Indirectly show her how you are when you're around people. Since your problem here is finding the moment to talk to her, that's the advice I give."**

 **"Also, once you actually manage to catch her, since you know what she likes and not you get a major bonus. Talk about topics she might be interested in. You gotta make sure it's something she knows a lot about too. She'll be able to talk a lot with that. From there, you guys would be able to get to know each other smoothly and things will unfold on it's own."**

Beth wonders if she's being too typical with her explanation, but this isn't something clear cut as a math problem or breaking binary codes. She wouldn't want any misunderstandings to happen between Jack and the girl either 'cause then she'd be responsible for giving bad advice

 **"She's a girl that keeps to herself though. Full of secrets and it looks like she likes it that way. And how am I supposed to get closer to her if she keeps avoiding me?"**

Jack is a little bewildered at how Beth isn't getting any signals as he said all that.

 **"Keep on trying Jack. Do something thoughtful for her too in between, just tolerate her know you're not mad or anything. She's visibly avoiding you, but we really don't know why, right? It may actually be because she likes you back and is too shy to be around you,"** Beth answers once more.

Jack had to really hold in his snicker hearing her say that. The irony is so bad it's actually funny. **"Guess I should talk to her more. Thanks for the advice Beth."**

 **"No prob. Now come on, I need a hand to make that asparagus soup."**

Standing up, Beth envelopes her hand over Jack's hand again and pulls him up, but the boy remains still

Beth nearly flinch when she felt her hand being gently tugged back. **"Do you have someone you like?"** Jack asks in a whisper, but the girl heard it loud and clear.

When Jack looks up to meet her face, he found a shaken expression, but Beth tries to hurriedly regain. **"No, of course not,"** she says, in rather hesitant tones

Jack curves a smirk. **"You do have one, don't ya?"**

Beth didn't answer and releases her hold of his hand and walks to the kitchen.

Chuckling, Jack quickly trails behind her. **"Who is he?"**

 **"** **I told you, nobody."**

 **"** **Lying~"**

 **"** **I'm not."**

 **"** **Is he in the university?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"Do you guys meet up often?"**

At that question, Beth lets out a smile. **"Maybe so, maybe not."**

Her so-so answers are starting to frustrate him. **"Oh come on! Spill!"**

Beth stirs the soup and Jack stacks ingredients together to make the sandwich. **"Like, I said, nobody."**

After meal preparations, they eat together in the dining room, cracking jokes in between and Jack still trying to pry answers out of Beth about the mystery crush, which she denies to brave each time.

Once they're done, Jack washes the dishes and dries them as Beth wipes any bits of soup that's spilled around the stove

Her phone then buzzes in her pocket as she's done. She looks at the ID

Mom

 _'Must be important.'_ She picks up the call

 **"What's up mom?"**

 _ **"Beth sweetie, where..where are you..?"**_

The woman's voice sounded weak, strained, and as if on the brink of tears. In the background, there are other people whispering, sounds of wheels moving, doors opening and closing, panicked yelling. Beth couldn't move.

 _ **"I'm still in Jack's house. Mom, what's going on? It doesn't sound okay over there."**_

 _ **"I'm in the hospital dear. Something happened to your dad and…"**_

Something in Beth churns and twists. What's happening? Is her mom playing a joke? Beth narrows her eyes in frantic thinking as she hears her mom talk. Jack's done his side of the chores and stands behind Beth, listening into the conversation.

 **"Dad? What's wrong with dad? Mom, let's..let's calm down, alright? Is he okay? What the hell happened?"** Beth keeps barrelling questions to her mother like there's no tomorrow. There's sobbing heard at the end of the line and the girl's own breathing begins to become heavy and shaky.

 _ **"He's…he's…oh my God-"**_

There is a sound of someone falling and the phone from the other line crash to the ground.

 **"Mom?! Oh-oh God. What's- Mom, mom, are you there?! MOM!"** Beth's own chest feels like it's going to plummet down and break into pieces. Her shoulders are rising and climbing. Her eyes are beginning to prickle with oncoming tears. Jack was behind her drawing circles on her back trying to soothe her and coax her to calm down. None of his words are working.

 _ **"Beth! Are you there?!"**_ the voice switches over to Tadashi.

 **"Tadashi! What's going on?! Is mom ok? What happened to dad?!"**

There's a long silence that hurts Beth as much as it comforts her. She wants answers, but it doesn't seem like it would be something she'd like to hear at all. She wants the unspoken words between them to stay unspoken for a little longer, just so she wouldn't have to face what she's about to hear next.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dad's..gone Beth. He's dead."**_

She feels the world stop..

* * *

 **New updates! I recently have a lots of new ideas for this story but unfortunately my friend who always help me fixing the errors and grammar mistakes is difficult to be contacted and keep in touch. so far I haven't receive any of her responses although I've send about 4 next chapters to her. there's nothing I can do right now and all I can is hoping that she's alright and she can finish all the stuff that bothering her (because last time we talked, she said she have a serious problem with herself and the fact that school being unfair to her make her completely chaotic)**

 **Like I said before, I can't promise you for updating chapters like every once a week, but I can promise you I'll update if I had times, so don't fall your hopes on me :)**

 **I really grateful for you guys to write some comments for these story. even some of them are harsh and full of hatred, I accept them all gladly and use them as something that I really need to fix in this story. So for all the readers out there, I give you my thank you for your interest on this book. No, I'm not leaving yet but I just want to feel grateful for everything.**

 **see ya!**

 **-Elaine-**


	30. Chapter 29 : Lost

**#Chapter 29 : Lost**

Third Person's POV

Beth couldn't move. Everything was slowly beginning to blur. Time stopped and it all hurt. A stream of thoughts spun around her head in a dizzy, painful carousel.

 _'He's gone?'_

 _'Is this even real?'_

 _'He's…gone?'_

 **"Tadashi…are you..are you serious right now?"** Her voice came out in a shaky whisper. She waited for an answer, and received none. Tadashi usually stayed silent on questions he didn't like with answers he hated even more.

Which only meant one thing.

 _'He's dead'_

 _'This is real'_

 _'My father has died'_

 **"Beth, you gotta come over right away. Mom…isn't great right now and would really need your support. She- well, she fainted. Uh, thi-…this is alot to take in after all..."** Hiro could be heard from the other line. His voice was low and croaky as he spoke, like he's crying. And he rarely does that. Beth knew the reason all too clear. **"If you're wondering about Tadashi, he's taking care of mom now so I'm standing here alone. Beth, I..I'm lost. I don't know what to think or what to do… Just- can you please come? Like, right now? Please…"**

Hiro broke down. Coughs were heard, sniffles echoed. Beth hung up and sprint towards room and change into jeans. She rushed towards the front door and pull her jacket from a hook, not even leaving the owner a glance. Taking her car keys from a bowl on top of a cabinet, she stumbled out of the door.

 **"Wait!"**

She turned to see Jack still in his sweatpants and T-shirt, along with a jacket around his body. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and staggered his feet down the stairs.

Beth shook her head at the sight, not liking what he was trying to do. **"Your body's still weak! You're gonna-"**

 **"I don't care,"** he cut in, looking at her straight in the eye. **"I'm going with you and that's that."**

He was able to climb down without falling. Beth wanted him to stay back, but he refused to have her alone in her current state. Or maybe he was being selfish. Maybe it was best to give her her privacy. After gazing the blond's face slowly puffing and turning a light red, Jack doubt it.

The girl may have never shown much sign of weakness and was always an impenetrable wall. She comforts others, and refused to look like she needed it too, but Beth was human. She wouldn't admit it, but as everyone did, she needed someone to share the pain, someone to give her strength when she didn't. And Jack would be that someone for her.

Jack's POV

Beth stood still, her eyes directed to me, but she wasn't looking at me. Like she was trying to see through and glimpse the hospital room where her mother laid. A tear dripped from her face that couldn't decide between shock, fear, panic, and despair. She's cold and hurt.

Beth wiped as many of her tears as she could, but they kept falling freely. In the end, she stopped fighting back and let it flow. With her cheeks soaked and flushed, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder

I silently patted her back, unable to move. I've had many hugs from lots of people, but somehow with Beth, a new kind of warmth spread out from my chest, curling out to every part of my body. It was nice. Being hugged by someone you're attracted to felt amazing

Or more exactly, by the girl I love

Yikes, what's wrong with myself these days? Oh, never mind. Calming down Beth is way more important right now. I returned the embrace and encircle my arms tightly around her waist. As her sobs grew louder and louder, I gently caressed her head and whispered her to calm down, and believe everything would be alright. I was right there for her, she wasn't alone, and we're in this together.

 **"M-my father…my father's dead Jack. H-he-he i…he i…he's dead! What do I do now? How am I supposed to accept this? This can't be real!"** she stuttered. Her shoulders shook as much as her voice did. I could hear her pain and feel it, and seeing her like this made it more aching.

 **"Shhh….be strong Beth. C'mon, let's go to the hospital. Let's see what happened. Give me your car keys, I'll drive."** I comforted.

She sniffed, her voice still wobbling as she shakily handed me the said car keys. I lead both of us out and gently helped her down on the passenger seat.

 **"Young master! Where are you going?"** Caleb asked as he jogged towards me.

 **"Please open the gates and secure the main door. I'm going to drive Mrs. Winters to the hospital. Something…urgent happened."**

He gave Beth a glance, and there was a flash of pity on his face before he nodded to me. He ran towards the control panel as I scurried to the passenger's seat. We then left the mansion

I pressed onto the accelerator as hard as I'm allowed too, trying to get to the location fast. Time to time I would glance towards the rear view mirror to check on Beth, who silently sat with her gaze sideways as her face keep twisting and wrinkling, trying to keep more ears from flowing through. For ones that did, she didn't bother to wipe off.

We arrived and Beth zipped past me to ask the nurse about where her father was, but she was too full of whimpers and couldn't really make out what she was saying so I had to ask for her. Once we were informed, we rushed to the designated room, and on our way we saw her little brother Hiro. He was planted down the floor with his back against the wall. His hood covered his head and we couldn't see his face, but his crying can be heard clear.

Beth let out a choke, probably trying to say his name, and went closer and collapsed to her knees in front of him, pulling him in a tight hug.

 **"Beth…"** he croaked, wrapping his own arms around her. **"You're finally here…"**

 **"Y-yeah, I'm so sorry for being late…"** Beth hugged him tighter, caressing his head. **"I'm right here Hiro, right here…"**

Beth stopped when Tadashi made his appearance, jogging towards us. When he came close enough, Beth released Hiro and briefly embraced Tadashi. With her hand fisting his shirt, she searched his face, checking how he is since she couldn't really ask through her tear-swallowed throat. Tadashi found her own face puffy and her eyes red, and his frown deepened.

 **"Tadashi, p-please…"** Beth began, her voice wobbled more as tears flood free, but she didn't care. **"Isn't this…too crazy? This can't be possible. It's too soon. Just why?! It doesn't make sense! This CAN'T be real! Tadashi please say this isn't real! JUST TELL ME!"**

Her voice spoke in high, frantic squeaks. Cries were in between, overall. Tadashi could only look down as Beth slightly shook him. The young man kept listening to her cries and pleas, and he began to draw his own dry breaths in hiccupy gasps. Beth's voice was then a complete slurry mess and resorted just holding Tadashi as tight as she could. Her brother returned the hug, and Hiro joined the mourning embrace.

I was just standing there looking awkward, but anyone could feel the sad air. It could make your own breathing difficult and you couldn't help but shed your own few tears.

Tadashi finally noticed I was there and released his grip of his siblings. Hiro escorted Beth to sit on the bench.

My colleague brushed his nose a bit, coughed, and tried his best to plaster a smile. **"Hey, good to see you better now."**

 **"Yeah, it's thanks to your sister. She was great taking care of me."** Tadashi nodded and slid his fingers over a few tears that managed to escape. Now that I'm looking at him up close, I felt something just broke. Tadashi had always been so happy and smiley, and seeing him with such a crushed look sent a storm of emotions.

I swung an arm around my pal, guiding him to sit beside his siblings. **"I'm sorry for your loss."**

 **"It's fine. Well, it's not, but, well, yeah."** Tadashi coughed again and looked at me with a half smile and puffy eyes. **"You're gonna stay for a while?"**

 **"Are you kidding? Like hell am I gonna leave you guys like this. Why?"**

 **"I'm gonna be with my mom for the rest of the day in the emergency room. Can you watch my bro and sis until the results from the forensics come out? The police involved told me that they need our approval so they'll get permission to check on my dad's body and his belongings before they can submit it as evidence."**

 **"Sure, I can do that."**

 **"Thanks man, I'm gonna go now. If you need anything, just call."** He bid bye to his siblings as well before leaving.

And silence returned, heavy, thickening the air, and sucking out color. I glance towards the siblings close by me. Beth sat helpless as she sulked towards the wall. The whimpers stopped and the hiccups subsided, and all that's left was dry and cold. Pink nipped raw at her ears, eyes, cheeks, and ears. If I give her even the slightest nudge, she'd sway the other way and fall.

The two had their arms around each other. Hiro kept stealing glances at Beth, hoping she'd calm frown inside

An hour passed. Still in a sitting position, Hiro rests his head on Beth's lap, and the girl herself had her head on my shoulder, her breath tickling my neck.

 **"Jack?"**

I jolt a bit when she said my name. **"Hm?"**

All the exhaustion from crying slowly closed her eyes. **"Please don't leave me."**

 **"I won't."** I found her hand and gently squeezed it. **"Not ever."**

…

 **"Excuse me sir."**

I woke up to the heavy voice. I adjusted my glasses to see that it belonged to a male police officer. Behind him stood a female one with short hair. Behind her again were a tall brunette man and another with black hair. The brunette wore a brown coat with black pants and shoes. The other wore a leather jacket with the same lower wear.

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Are you related to Mrs. Winters?"**

 **"Oh, not me, but these two are."** I pointed to Beth and Hiro.

I nudged the blond awake. **"Beth, wake up."**

Her eyes fluttered open and the girl lightly stretched. Her brother instantly got up and eyed the new company before us.

 **"What's going on?"**

 **"Hello young ones. I'm Officer Nick Wilde and this is my partner Officer Judy Hopps. We're the ones who are part in taking care of your father's case who handle your father's case. If you'd like, we could show you your father and check his belongings."**

Her eyes went wide. **"Yes! We definitely do! Please!"**

The male officer glanced at Hiro. **"Unfortunately, the boy can't come with you. We can only take one person with us."**

Hiro held Beth's shoulder, giving her the message that he'd be okay. The girl nodded and hugged him one last time before following the officers into the infirmary. I stayed beside her younger brother, the two of us waiting for them to come back.

Beth's POV

The room was lit with just enough ceiling lights for people to see, but not enough to cover up all the darkness. On a wall, there were metal drawers big enough to fit one family kitchen's worth of dishes. But we all knew they're for storing corpses.

A nurse led us to one of the drawers. He insisted that I should not see what he was about to show us to avoid any psychological trauma, but I assured that I'd be fine.

He then pulled the handle, and a body covered in a sack of plastic emerged as white air from refridgeration wisped out. The nurse opened the plastic, and I nearly fainted.

There he is, my father. He seemed peaceful, but lifeless. His skin was past pale and even turning blue. His lips were a dull color, the same lips thay smiled each day when everyone else couldn't. Now there was only a frown.

I stared silently, closing my mouth. I still couldn't believe it. By tomorrow, I wouldn't see anybody leaving for work, all the newspapers left alone with no one to read them, less coffees to make, because the person wouldn't be there ever again. The person who always broke fights between me and my siblings when we were young, the man who loved making milk mustaches when the morning's dull, the man who sneaked us out to the movies even if we're grounded, the father that loved his wife and children like no one else in the world…

I thought I couldn't cry anymore, but new teas beaded and rolled down my cheeks. I looked into my father's closed eyes, hoping that they would open again, that he just needed time to wake up, but that won't happen. I slowly, helplessly crouched down beside him.

 **"Miss?"** I heard someone spoke, but I didn't want to look away. **"I'm Rooney Fitsherbert."**

A hand neared me, and it was Mr. Fitsherbert asking for a handshake. So we did.

 **"And this is Dean Anderson."** He pointed to the black haired man beside him. **"We are agents from S.I.D, and we're here to help with your father's case."**

They showed their IDs, and me eyed narrowed. Prosecutors were supposed to take care of my dad, why were agents mixing in? What did they want?

 **"Why?"**

 **"Now's not the right time to explain, so we'd like to settle a meeting. We hope you would cooperate,"** Mr Anderson explained.

 **"Well, I'm only available on Saturday. My house will do. Five p.m sharp. Is that okay?"**

 **"Of course. All we need is your contact and address."**

After discussing a bit more, I wrote all I need on their phone and they left the room.

 **"Miss?"** Officer Hopps patted my shoulder. **"Come this way."**

She led me to a long white desk. Atop the desk were all kinds of stuff that belonged to my dad. There was his dusty brown jacket, pants with scratches at the bottom, an old Rolex watch, mint candies…

 **"Wait, mint candies?"**

I lightly touched the bottle of the sweet snack. It's a simple tube shape with a flip cap. It's my favorite candy brand that I'd usually buy from the store

My eyes zeroed in on the bottle. Father never liked this stuff. He even scowled when mom teased him to eat one. Tadashi and Hiro liked candy, but they prefer ginger or pumpkin flavored. Which left one option.

Me

I'm the one who loves mints in the family. I love everything about it. The cool freshness taking over my mouth the more I chew relieved me of stress each time my mind's all over the place or when my head just hurts.

 _'Speaking of which, I might need some now.'_

 **"These are found in my dad's car?"** I asked.

 **"Yes. We found the specific one you're holding in his grip. Rather strange."** Officer Wilde answered. Officer Hopps agreed.

 **"Is it ok if I take some?"**

Mr Hopps crossed his arms.

 **"I'm not sure child. We need that for further investigation."**

 **"Oh, c'mon. One won't hurt. Please?"**

The officer sighed. **"Fine, but just one."**

I thanked him and turned around to eat in peace. Opening the top of the bottle, I shook it and expected three or so balls of freshening goodness to roll onto my palm, but instead there was only one, and something white.

It was a single paper, rolled into a tiny pipe. Was this for me? It had to be. My dad put this in a bottle only I would take interest to open. This must mean something. Stuffing the rolled paper into the breast pocket of my jacket, I returned to the officers who were eyeing me in suspicion. I kept the last candy left in my fist and placed the bottle back on the table

I turn back to the officers who eyed me suspicious. I look at them, showing a single mint candy in between her fingers while put the bottle back.

 **"See? Just one."**

I tossed the candy into the air and caught it with my mouth. The cold tangy zing instantly melted on my tongue. Savoring the flavor, I felt just a little better. **"Anything else you need from me, officer?"**

 **"No, that is all. Oh, but can we ask your permission to use your father's corpse as part of our investigation?"** Officer Wilde asked as politely as he could. Of course, if I said yes, this meant they'd do an autopsy, since it's possible someone might have poisoned or drugged my father and caused his driving out of control. My family would also want to find out the truth. Is this because of my own father's clumsiness? Or is somebody out for our lives? I slid my knuckles over his icy cheek, not that the cold bothered me. I turned back to the officers.

 **"Yes, you may."**

Third Person's POV

The officers lead her back to the entrance. She met Jack and Hiro once more, and marched up tp them. A new determination flared in her eyes.

 **"Hiro, where's Tadashi?"**

 **"He's in the emergency room, why?"**

 **"Do you have the house keys?"**

 **"Yeah, here."**

His hand dug inside the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out the keys. He gave it to the blond.

 **"Thanks, now I want you** to **go after him. I'm going home, to figure out some things."**

His eyes narrowed at the last sentence, but he nodded in understanding and stood up to go to the emergency room.

Beth turned to Jack. **"I'm sorry if this is sudden but I need to go home now."**

The young adult seemed a bit curious, but decided to not question her for now. **"Sure, let's go grab your things first, and I'll drive you go home."**

Agreeing with his offer, the two went their way towards the main entrance. As Beth took a sharp turn, her face was smacked against a hard chest, causing her to lose balance. Jack caught her in time

 **"Oww.."** Beth grunted and slightly rubbed the sore spot on her cheek

 **"Oh, sorry young ma'am. Are you alright?"** Beth looked up. He was a tall, strawberry blond. His skim was tan, and his eyes an icy blue. She guessed he was in his forties.

She reanalyzed his features, and felt she had seen him, or at least someone like him before. Except above him was a side of a gold, frame like thing. And more people around him. She remembered it was dark when she saw him.

Her eyes widened in horror. Alarms were blaring in her head as she thought back of the photos she found in Jack's house.

This man…was the exact same as the one in the family photo.

* * *

 **Andd that's it! chapter for today, I kinda bored today so I decide to write and publish this chapter in here. ohh... Beth accidentally bumped with someone she saw on the family pic photos, what possibility could be happen in the future? till the next chapter everyone :)**


	31. Chapter 30 : Behind The Websites, Beh

#Chapter 30 : Behind The Websites, Behind The Screens

Third Person's POV

Beth couldn't feel any strength from her legs as she clutched Jack's arm. She couldn't help but lean more of her weight onto her snow-haired company. Jack immediately noticed her sudden weakened state and slipped his arm around her waist, balancing her. Beth responded with an arm hanging around his shoulders.

 **"Beth! Are you okay?"** He asked her in panic. The man was more than worried and was going to help her up, but Beth regained her composure and shook her head.

 **"John! Wait!"** The voice came from behind the man before them.

The said male turned around to reveal a dark brown-haired woman coming closer. Beth's stomach jumped and twisted as she noticed in mortification that the woman was also the exact similar as the one in the picture. Her pale skin and clear turquoise eyes painfully reminded her of the cheerful bubbly girl she knew as Anna.

The woman held the man's shoulder. Beth spotted rings glinting from each their ring fingers and had a feeling they were husband and wife. The woman's eyes traveled from the man and landed on Beth

 **"Mrs and Mr. Arendelle..."** Jack said softly, recognizing the two people in front of him

The couple noticed him too. **"Jackson Overland?"**

 **"Yes ma'am, It's me."**

Mrs. Arendelle curved a gracious smile and shook Jack's hand. **"Good to see you here. Dear me, I apologize for my husband if he had interrupted you in any way. We're in hurry to see Mr. Winters..."**

 **"You know him?"** Beth choked. It couldn't be helped, too many things were happening since that morning. She tried to hold in her feelings, as she could still feel Mr. Arendelle's gaze that seemed to have never left her. **"Why yes, we know him. He is, well was one of my best employees."** The man offered the blond a hand to shake. **"My name is John Arrendelle, and this is my wife Amy Arendelle. Who might you be young lady?"**

Beth swallowed having to think about the whitening pallor on her dad's infinitely resting face, and briefly shook the man's hand. **"Elisabeth Winters, his daughter."**

The couple raised their brows hearing her words, and as much as they wanted to enthuse how they've met the daughter of their great employee, they knew it wasn't the best time.

 **"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry for your loss."** Mrs. Arendelle woman comforted gently.

 **"It will be okay, thank you for your concern."** Beth nodded. **"Well, sorry but I have to excuse myself for now. Hope we will see each other again!"**

Beth's attempted cheerful tone didn't match well with the dryness in her voice. The girl noticed it herself, and walked faster as to not give time for anyone to ask about it. Jack followed suit.

The two Arrendelles ventured on through the hallway. The man had his lip straight and brows in slight furrow.

Sensing his change of aura, his wife squeezed his hand. **"Honey, what's wrong?"**

The man was cut from his reverie and looked at his concerned wife, then curved a small smile for her. **"Nothing dear."**

Knowing her husband well, she wrapped an arm around him and lightly leaned her head towards him. **"I know,"** she spoke softly, tone carrying melancholy. **"I miss her too. Both of them."**

She heard him take a deep, sorrowed breath, and they continued walking.

...

Beth's POV

A week passed since dad's death, and I thought I'd be over it. Everything healed with time, but I still felt hollow. One less person on the dining table, seeing mom heading for work all alone, no one hogging the couch in the morning, no little corny messages pinned to the refrigerator, no one ruffling my brothers' hair before we all go to college. I was reminded of my dad's absence in my life almost every hour. It was really only when somebody was gone for you to truly realize how big of a part they were in your life.

It's dark, it's sad, and we tried our best to pass it by and comfort ourselves that although we lost dad, we still had each other. But it wouldn't do. Nothing did. It made me upset that nothing made us better, and confused at how on earth we would ever let this go.

Why did dad leave us? What caused him to die? I hated that it was an accidental death. I hated that there was no one to take out this anger on. Even now, these swelling, boiling emotions in me hadn't found anywhere else to go, and it was as if everything was getting darker each day.

I still had the code I found in the mint bottle, but my mind refused to cooperate and I hadn't solved it so far. I hadn't even ate much and spent more time staring at my family photo with a pillow in arms than sleep.

I felt terrible, furious, exhausted, empty, and hollow. I had classes today, but I didn't want to bother. Not only was I in emotional turmoil, but I was having cramps around the area below my chest, and I curled up on my bed, groaning in utter discomfort as I held my stomach. Just yesterday, my period began for the month, and it made everything worse.

Couldn't today be any more perfect?

With my stomach cramps subsided for now, I took the little note from my nightstand one more time. I rubbed my thumb over it, a piece of paper my dad touched with his own fingers, engraved with his own handwriting, a piece of himself. I read it over, held it to my chest, then closed my eyes, and breathed slowly. I've been doing this since just a few days ago, and it always made me feel somewhat better. The words in it played repeatedly like a poem in my head, a memorizing technique I used to remember JavaScript elements since I was young.

Suddenly, I heard a vase broke from downstairs

And at that moment, my brain felt light and glowing like a light bulb as I figured something out.

Launching myself from my bed, I went to my desk. I ripped out a page from my textbook with a ruler and began writing down the meaning behind the letter

Could this be...

A code...?

When I was still learning from my father, he loved teaching me about codes and was passionately well-versed in the programming field. I also remembered that one day he taught me about how to write our own secret messages, a made up language by us made of strings of binaries because, well, we're programming geeks. It's a way for us to communicate each other without anyone knowing what we're talking about. It was simple father-daughter fun. All you need was to write the original letter as the letter that came after it in the alphabet.

After half an hour translating the code, I got what it meant

.

Khsskd oqhmbd cnb:RDBQDS Qdzc hs

 _Little prince Doc:SECRET Read it_

Khsskd oqhmbd vda:SNQ trd vdc: . rdzqbg: rdquzms_rzudmnsd_rzud_ehkd_rdbqdsRHFLZ

 _Little prince web:TOR use web: . Search: servantone_savenote_save_file_secretSIGMA_

Khsskd oqhmbd vda:SNQ trd vdc: . rdzqbg: rdquzms_odqrnmzkvdarhsd_rzud_ehkd_uhcdnezbd

 _Little prince web:TOR use web: . Search: servantone_personalwebsite_save_file_videoface_

Okdzrd nodm hs zmc cn mns rgnv zmxnmd zants sghr

 _Please open it and do not show anyone about this._

Ijef uijt qbqfs bxbz zfmm

 _Hide this paper away well_

.

My hand which held the paper I wrote slightly trembled as I speed walked to dad's study. He always referred his laptop as 'Little Prince', coming from his wish to have a boy as his own child, of his own flesh and blood. That was never granted since mom had miscarriage twice

It was as if the letters on the paper I held was still in front of my eyes moving around and making everything else blurry

Gosh, my head...it hurts

 **"Beth!"** Hiro showed up, must have heard the panicked footsteps from above his room. He saw me, my hair in a sloppy ponytail, my breathing short, my hands shaking. He furrowed his brows. **"Are you...alright? Hey, I don't think I've sen you ate a couple of days. I was about to come to your room and drag your ass to the dining room."** He inspected me closer, and his eyes widen. **"God, you've gotten paler! Come on, you need food!"**

He pulled the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me along. I wanted to protest, but the broken look he gave me stirred something inside, and just let him lead me towards the dining table

He sat m down on a chair and rushed to the kitchen. A while later, a nice, buttery smell wafted from the kitchen and he came back with a plate of creamy mushroom vermicelli and a glass of water on a tray

 **"HIRO WINTERS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VASE?!"** mom yelled as soon as he put the tray in front of me.

Smiling sheepishly, he slid out and left to mom

I stared at the pasta in front of me. I loved the sweet, tangy smell, but it wasn't enough to convince my stomach to want to be filled. My own hands refused to move. However, I didn't want Hiro's cooking to go to waste, so with every urge, I finished the meal and gulp down the water

Standing up, I returned heading toward dad's study. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside and locked the door once more. Dad told me that his study was full of precious, confidential things and I should be careful at all times, even if the conditions didn't feel life threatening.

I seated myself before his huge, wooden desk, and turned on the table lamp. The room lightened up and all the books, few potted plants, shelves of folders, they were all there. Everything was just the same, like he never left. Like he never died.

I shuddered, leaning back against the cushions of my dad's leather chair. Turning on the laptop in front of me, I made sure the Wifi was connected, then clicked the browser. I was glad that it simply opened and I didn't have to unlock ports to pass through.

I switched the security data system so there be no data loss, and lastly make a new fake identity. Activating my father's Platinum VPN, I hovered the pointer to the search bar and typed the URL . The interface then blinked to a blank black for quite a longer time than I was comfortable with and I was getting anxious. If the URL I typed in was wrong, I'd be doomed went black for a long time, make me feel anxious. If I put a wrong URL I'd be doomed.

After almost three painful minutes of waiting, a few colors appeared before finally becoming it's proper layout. I opened a portal and typed _servant_savenote_save_file__ In the URL, the HTML changing again into a messy string of alphabet and the website went black again, then flickered to another different design. The website had a black tone, with a grey header placed at the corner containing Times News Roman font input. The Hacking Group website.

I glanced at the HTML which hadn't changed. Strange, usually when you used onion, the HTML would break down into a line of random characters. I'd never seen this happen before. Amazing

Scrolling down, I was only seeing advertisement after advertisement at the side of the web, until my eyes caught on someone's bio-data, and an image of my father wearing a black jacket. The hood covered his face, but you could still see the outlines of his belly. The bits of information written beside it was nothing I'd ever known. If it weren't for the picture, I would have thought I was reading about an entirely different stranger.

Check the pic here : pin/174092341830690634/

The last statement tugged in my heart. He was right. No one would find him now. But it was not because he was good at hiding.

I scrolled down some more and my eyes nearly bulged out of m sockets as I saw the long list of people that had hired him and the amount of money they paid for him

There were more or less five other people with fake identities as well. There was on asking him to steal important documents, bugging someone's social media, but the one that really made me shiver was when he stole files from the C.I.A. Most of them wanted him to encrypt websites and computers. The deals were also fairly desirable. The cheapest he had done was 200.000 dollars with the highest being 50 million. He accepted payment only through coin

Check the pic here : pin/174092341830690633/

The ridiculous prices, the missions he completed, it all made m slam my back to the char. Releasing my glasses, I gave my head a small massage. I thought after I found out the message, everything will fall into place and click. Instead, there were only more puzzles and the big picture looked even more bleak than clear.

I couldn't believe it. All this time, aside from being a computer engineer in Arendelle Industries, he also took part time as a Black Hat Hacker.

My father was not just a man who have loved me and made me the happiest daughter there could be, but he was also my enemy. I was a White Hat Hacker who's goal was to exactly get rid of Black Hats like him.

I felt a shock of betrayal, and for it to be because of my dad? It was impossible to accept this twisted discovery. I scrolled down even more and only stopped once I reached the end. There was another button at the bottom and I moved my mouse toward it, then clicked.

There was another white box written with red font.

Check the pic here : pin/174092341830690630/

I opened it and found one single file inside, The extension wasn't shown, so I had to download it first to see what kind of file it was. After obtaining the file, I knew what it was.

Codes...lots of codes in HTML. Red, bold, and blacks of numbers and alphabets filled the paper, and it took me a few seconds to know that it was a code to command and move a program. The titles were variant, and there was a command to stop the program, disable a firewall, and break into a security system, along with many more.

I saved thee file in my flahdisk bracelet and erased the HTML from the URL to type a new one. This time I put in . The HTML changed once more into a mass of numbers and letters. What appeared was the same website, but what was inside was different. Instead of a bio-data of my father, it was something else.

It was a video, the play button ready to reveal on the middle. In the corner of the video there's a caption

Check the pic here : pin/174092341830690629/

Reading it over, I felt oncoming tears and choked to make it go away. Dad always called me 'Diamond' back in her college days in Japan. He thougHt it suited me very well based on my beauty both inside and out and my dedication for all the things I love to do.

I clicked the video and there was a small darkness before fading into my father's face. It was slightly glitching here and there, but looking at his face right now, with the same loving eyes, I felt a little more at peace after all these days. He was adjusting the camera so the screen kinda wobbled, but afterwards it stopped along with the glitching.

He was in this very study. It was dark, the only source of light being from the screen and the small crack of light from the door. The curtains were shut tightly, not letting in any sunlight. I remembered that he used to be a little chubby back in the day so seeing him now with his whole cheeks, his glasses, and his favorite T-shirt sent an aching wave of nostalgia. His laptop was right beside him so I was guessing he's using the camera from his computer. He was smiling toward me.

His office is dark, as the only source of lights is from the screen or from the small gap in the door. The curtains shut tightly, leaving no trails of sun. His chubby face were accessorized with a glasses as his favorite T-shirt cling in his filled full body. He seems use his computer since the laptop right beside him. He smiled to the camera.

 _'Hey darlin'! So, uh, I'm not there anymore huh? Well, no matter what, I'm right here. I'm just a thought away, so just think of me when you miss me. Now, that aside, someone's gonna track me down if this isn't fast enough. I just want to tell you that everything happens for a reason. I..actually never wanted this as much as you do, but I didn't have a choice. It was either me or you, your brothers, and your mother. I love you all so much, so I'm willing to do this for you all._

 _'I've probably done a terrible mistake. I didn't think that playing these sick games, would have me turning out to be a burden. I'm a terrible father, and I know that you're upset with me right now, but I will always love you with all my heart._

My heart quenched, my throat hurt, my vision blurred. _No, dad, I love you too._

 _'Now, I want you to take all my secret data and delete it. Not my account though, I'm afraid they're still onto me. On the bottom section of the bookcase, you can find this big, dark green book. Pull it back and a secret door will open. Inside, you'll find a lot of CDs. Listen to them one by one as I tell you everything. Once again, I love you my dearest diamond. Great job finding this video and I'm so proud of you, I always have. Always be strong, I'm here in spirit. Goodbye.'_

The video cut off from there, it had ended. I leaned back, a single tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, new determination lighting up my eyes and running through my blood.

 _'There's no time for tears. I have to move fast.'_

I opened the first page to look for his secret data. Copying them all and downloading the video, I erased everything and logged out. I switched back to the original security system and saved the VPN. I turned off the laptop and walked toward the bookcase. I crouched down to look for the exact book with the flashlight of my phone.

After I found it, I pulled it backwards as instructed. When I pulled it halfway, nothing happened. So I heaved it all the way back, and a click noise sounded. I stepped back from the bookcase as it smoothly slid to the side, revealing a room full of old monitors and CPU's. There were boxes full of paperwork, and books. I looked for the one with CDs and found it sitting not too far around the corner.

I went out and locked my dad's study, bringing the box and laptop with me to my room. I didn't make a sound

Making sure my own room was locked, I put the box down on the floor and plugged the charger in for the laptop. The CDs were written in numbers from 1 to 25, and a single amber colored storage DVD. There were also a number of photos inside and a few letters, papers, and proposals. A small flashdisk was there too

I unfold the cover of the first CD and inserted it in the DVD port of the laptop. Plugging in and adjusting my headphones, I was ready to hear what my father had to tell me.

* * *

 **hello dear Hackers! I've been off for soo long, I'm sorry. I just come back with new updates! It's so bad that I can't posted the picture here :( so I send the website instead! the story is getting higher, and I really want to know what you think about this story and chapter!**

 **loves and hugs...X)**


End file.
